A la espera del amor
by aiculpp
Summary: Alibaba está enamorado de Sinbad, aunque sabe que este ya tiene una pareja, sin embargo esto no ha hecho que el chico renuncie a él porque ellos ya se amaban en una vida pasada de la que solo Alibaba tiene recuerdos. Aun asi el destino no esta tallado en piedra y la vida le ofrecera una oportunidad para conocer un verdadero y feliz amor. Kouen x Alibaba - Sinbad x Alibaba
1. Capitulo 1 Un amor del destino

¡Hola! esta es una linda historia que tenía ganas de compartir desde hace un tiempo, pero había unos detallitos que no me terminaban de convencer y decidí pulirla antes de publicarla. Esta vez serán varios capítulos, y espero su apoyo mientras la voy publicando.

Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.

Notita curiosa: Mi personaje favorito femenino de Magi es Kougyoku, por eso hice que fuera un personaje recurrente y muy activo en esta historia.

.

.

.

 **A la espera del amor**

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1. Un amor del destino

.

.

.

Todos en la vida están destinados a otra persona, cuando lo encuentres, se conocerán, convivirán, se amaran y terminaran juntos el resto de su vida, por supuesto, puede haber problemas e inconvenientes en el camino, pero eso solamente reafirmara más el hecho de que estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

A sus 17 años Alibaba Saluja estaba completamente seguro de que el viviría algo parecido, o al menos lo esperaba, ya que, el ya había encontrado a esa persona con la que había planeado pasar toda su vida.

-Buenos días Alibaba

-¡Buenos días Sinbad! ¿Te diriges hacia tu trabajo?

-Sí, aunque yo sea el jefe eso solo implica que tengo que llegar antes que todos los demás… no es nada divertido – decía el pelimorado con una mueca de fastidio.

-Jajaja, pues aunque dices eso estoy seguro de que todos tus empleados ya están ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro!, después de todo ustedes entran a las 7 de la mañana y son 7:30 en este mismo instante.

-…

-Jajajaja, solo confiesa la verdadera razón.

-Bueno, bueno, en realidad solo quería tener tiempo para verte antes del trabajo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del menor comenzara a latir con rapidez, igualmente un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir su rostro. Era feliz siempre que Sinbad decía esas palabras.

Pero…

-¿Sin?

Él sabía que no eran verdad.

-¡Jafar! ¡Que coincidencia! ¿También vas tarde?

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Eres el jefe, tú deberías estar ahí antes que nadie!

-Jajajaja, está bien, está bien, pero tú eres mi asistente, entonces creo que ambos deberíamos apresurarnos.

Un muy molesto peliblanco jalo de la oreja a Sinbad mientras corría apresurado para no llegar aún mas tarde a su trabajo.

-Jajajaja, no te enojes Jafar… ¡Adiós Alibaba!

Alibaba lo despidió agitando su mano mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como el peliblanco seguía gritando improperios contra su jefe, quien antes de ser su jefe también era su mejor amigo… y aunque se supone que nadie lo sabía… también era su pareja.

El rubio suspiro mientras retomo su camino hacia su escuela.

El sin duda estaba enamorado de Sinbad, lo había conocido desde que tenía 10 años, es un importante socio de la compañía de su padre y también buen amigo, por esa razón el ojidorado iba frecuentemente a su casa.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, causo una gran impresión en él, era amable, apuesto y con una hermosa sonrisa. Aunque al principio no lo supiera, cuando cumplió 15 se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Y desde ese momento comenzó su martirio.

Sinbad tenía a Jafar, no lo conocía del todo bien, bueno… tal vez sí, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, el sabia de la relación de ambos porque escucho una vez al mismo pelimorado hablarle de eso a su padre, parecía que le estaba pidiendo consejos sobre cómo declararse adecuadamente. Debía admitir que se sorprendió mucho cuando lo supo pero… de alguna forma tenía sentido, ellos había crecido juntos, los dos siempre habían sido amigos y aun cuando Sinbad decidió tomar el mando de su compañía siendo tan joven, el único de sus amigos que le apoyo fue Jafar.

Si mal no recordaba eso lo escucho a los 14, él se descubrió enamorado de Sinbad a los 15 y ahora tenía 17, eso significaba que tenía dos años enamorado y el par, tres de estar juntos como pareja.

Aun así no perdía la esperanza.

Talvez algunos pensaran que se trataba de un capricho, un amor adolescente que estaba completamente condenado al fracaso. Pero él sabía que no era así. Después de todo, ellos en verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y mientras el supiera eso, aun con sus inseguridades aceptaría y esperaría pacientemente a que Sinbad volteara sus ojos hacia él.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Alibaba-chan!

-Buenos días Kougyoku

Una bella chica pelirosa con su cabello amarrado en un muy peculiar estilo se sentó a lado de él.

-Hoy estas muy contento – dijo la chica pícaramente – no me digas… ¡Volviste a ver a tu hombre! – dijo la chica muy emocionada.

-¡Kougyoku! – rápidamente se levantó de su asiento a taparle la boca. Por suerte ellos eran los primeros en llegar al salón.

-jejejeje, ya, ya, no hay nadie, pero dime ¿si lo viste?

Alibaba trato de evitar mirarla a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente – bueno… si.

-¡Ja, lo sabía!

Alibaba se relajó ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Cuando me dirigía hacia la escuela lo encontré en el camino, cerca de la estación.

-Oh, eso quiere decir entonces que…

El chico se deprimió un poco.

-Sí, estaba esperando a que saliera Jafar, solo nos saludamos, después él salió y ambos se fueron a su trabajo.

Kougyoku era su mejor amiga, sorprendentemente ambos se habían conocido desde que estaban en la primaria, de alguna manera ambos terminaron siendo amigos y de ahí en adelante los dos forjaron una linda amistad, ella sabía acerca de lo que sentía por Sinbad y todo lo que tratara sobre él. Ella era muy amable en apoyarlo siempre.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es un golpe

-Sí, pero me refiero a ¿Por qué?

-Porque estas sufriendo – su amiga se puso seria – Alibaba-chan, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho porque siempre serás el primer amigo que tuve, es por eso por lo que también he decidido apoyarte, pero… esto ya no está bien Alibaba, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sigas esperando por una persona que ya tiene a quien amar?

-…

-Lo siento, pero es que… tú de verdad me importas – ahora la chica lucia deprimida

Sin embargo el chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-Escucha Kougyoku, sé que esto puede parecer demasiado extraño, y tal vez hasta pienses que la manera en que amo a Sinbad ni siquiera es algo sano para mí, pero… te puedo asegurar que esto no es un capricho mío, mucho menos obsesión. Yo... estoy bastante seguro de que algún día Sinbad será alcanzado por mis sentimientos.

Su amiga ya no dijo nada, antes de que se diera cuenta su salón ya se había llenado y ahora el maestro entraba para impartir la primera clase.

A pesar de las palabras de su amigo, Kougyoku estaba muy preocupada, ella en verdad quería que Alibaba fuera feliz, pero estaba segura de que esa felicidad jamás se la podría proporcionar Sinbad, ella lo había conocido una vez mientras visitaba a Alibaba, ese día casualmente recibió una llamada de Jafar y después se retiró.

Alibaba no lo había visto, pero ella sí que vio la mirada de cariño y ternura que puso Sinbad mientras hablaba con su pareja. Era obvio lo mucho que lo amaba.

Aun así lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de su amigo al decir que Sinbad y él definitivamente terminarían juntos.

.

.

.

Después de un largo día de escuela, por fin ambos adolescentes se preparaban para regresar a sus casas.

-uff, no puedo creer la cantidad de tarea que nos dejaron- decía la pelirosa con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-jajaja, pero si toda es muy fácil

-¡Eso lo dices porque tú eres un maldito genio!

-jajajajaja

Kougyoku no era mala en los estudios, pero sin duda alguna Alibaba era mucho mejor y casi siempre sacaba notas excelentes, aun así ella sabía que él se mataba estudiando ya que esperaba poder entrar a una buena universidad para poder estudiar la carrera que deseaba.

Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera descargar un poco su frustración con el rubio, jalándole sus mejillas.

-¡Es-espera! ¡Kougyoku! ¡Duele!

-¡Ah, ya se! – dijo la chica soltándolo de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven a mi casa!

-¿eh?

-No digas "¿eh?", te estoy invitando a mi casa, ahora que lo pienso bien tú nunca has ido

-Bueno, es cierto pero… de alguna manera creo que no seré bienvenido por tus hermanos – dijo el rubio un poco nervioso

-¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera los conoces, mis hermanos son increíbles y muy apuestos – cuando termino de hablar alzo su pulgar arriba y le guiño un ojo

-tu solo quieres que vaya a ayudarte con tu tarea ¿cierto?

-¿De qué hablas? Sinceramente me ofendes, simplemente pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que fueras a mi casa, conocieras a mi familia y después de comer podríamos no se… realizar nuestra tarea juntos, como los amigos hacen normalmente

Aunque todo lo había dicho con un tono de indignación Alibaba podía darse cuenta de sus intenciones a kilómetros

 _"Sin duda quiere que le ayude con la tarea"_

Fue lo único que pensó.

.

.

.

Alibaba no se consideraba una persona rica, pero sabía que tenía una gran cantidad de comodidades y todo eso se debía a su padre quien poseía una empresa, la cual por cierto estaba aliada a la de Sinbad.

Aunque sabía que Kougyoku era rica, por su forma de ser y comportarse le hizo creer que llevaba una vida modesta.

Vaya que se equivocó.

Él era el señor humildad a lado de ella. Su casa o más bien mansión era increíblemente lujosa, desde la entrada ya sentido un aura que decía "Somos la familia Ren, rica y poderosa, arrodíllate" por dentro podía notar que tenían un gran sentido tradicionalista, y eso solo remarcaba más su fortuna. La planta baja era más que suficiente para albergar fácilmente 3 familias sin problemas de espacio.

-Vaya… casi me siento en un castillo imperial, hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar de que era amigo de una princesa.

Bueno, en realidad sí, pero por motivos diferentes

-¿pero qué dices Alibaba? en ese caso tu también serias un príncipe. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida Kougyoku.

Alibaba vio que bajaba de las escaleras un chico de apariencia andrógina, su cabello era rosa solo un poco más claro que el de su amiga.

-¡Hermano Kouha, estoy en casa! Mira, te presento a Alibaba-chan

La chica jalo del brazo al rubio dejándolo bastante pegados.

-¿Alibaba-chan? – dijo con un gesto de molestia el chico

-¡Si! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo, por eso debes tratarlo bien! – termino la chica con un tono de advertencia.

Kouha miro con detenimiento a Alibaba, el cual se puso un poco nervioso ante su mirada, sabía desde el principio que no les agradaría a los hermanos de la chica y una de las muchas razones era que tal vez creyeran que él era un pretendiente de su hermana, cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

-Bue… - carraspeo – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, lamento la intrusión.

El otro ya no dijo nada y simplemente paso de largo, pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta

-Sí, lo que sea, Kougyoku – dijo llamándola – En-nii y Mei-nii llegaran un poco tarde, por lo que talvez sea mejor que comas tu primero, ya después cenaremos todos juntos.

Sin decir nada más, el hermano de la pelirosa se marchó.

-…

-Bueno… - comenzó Kougyoku – Creo que le agradas

-¡¿Qué?!

-jajajajajaja

Después de esa incomoda presentación, Alibaba y su amiga primero se prepararon algo para comer y después se dispusieron a hacer la tarea. El rubio realmente quería apurarse a terminarla, ya que no quería tener que encontrarse con los hermanos mayores de la pelirosa, porque estaba bastante seguro de que sería muy incómodo y desagradable por ambas partes.

Después de un rato por fin terminaron todo.

-Uff, es mucho más fácil cuando me lo explicas tu Alibaba – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, no pensé que pudiéramos acabar todo tan pronto, parecía demasiada tarea.

-jaja, ¿Ves? Te dije que era fácil.

La chica observo unos segundos a su amigo y puso un rostro preocupado

-Oye Alibaba ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¡Pero sin que te enojes!

-¿? Por supuesto, tú sabes que no podría enojarme contigo.

Su amiga parecía un poco nerviosa, pero era una duda que tenía desde que habían hablado en la mañana.

-Bueno, es que… siempre que hablas de Sinbad, a pesar de que ya tiene pareja y ya llevan 3 años juntos, tu siempre pareces muy seguro al decir que ustedes sin duda alguna terminaran juntos, pero… mmm… ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?, al principio no lo tome en cuenta porque es obvio que cuando te enamoras de alguien siempre tienes la esperanza de que se quede contigo pero… estoy bastante segura que lo tuyo va más allá de eso, no me refiero a que estés loco y lo vayas a secuestrar para violarlo y vivir juntos

Alibaba se sorprendió por la bizarra imaginación de su amiga.

-yo solo… - continuo – yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué te hace pensar que en verdad tus sentimiento le llegaran a Sinbad?

El rubio no dijo nada en el momento, pero agacho su mirada. Si era sincero, no esperaba que su amiga algún día le preguntara eso, pero se sentía inseguro acerca de que contestarle. Era obvio que él no era un loco que secuestraria a Sinbad y mataría a todos los que lo miraran como en esas películas de amores enfermizos. Pero si comprendía la preocupación de su amiga, talvez lo que ella temía era que el simplemente se estuviera haciendo ilusiones acerca de un amor no correspondido

Pero definitivamente no era así.

-Kougyoku, sé que es difícil de creer, pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor por Sinbad es sincero, y es por eso mismo que lo alcanzara, y por qué estoy tan seguro…

No sabía si decirle, ella era su mejor amiga, aquella que lo apoyo desde el momento en que se confesó enamorado de Sinbad, pero sabía que talvez no le creyera la razón que le daría, de hecho, el todavía no podía creer tampoco él porque estaba tan seguro, por lo que talvez debiera esperar un poco más, solo para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

-mmm por el momento no te lo puedo decir… o más bien no sé cómo, pero te prometo que en cuanto encuentre las palabras adecuadas te lo diré todo.

Su amiga lo miro con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿De verdad me lo contaras?

-Si – dijo mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Promesa?

Su amiga alzo su meñique enfrente de él. El chico sin quitar su sonrisa entrelazo su dedo con el de su amiga.

-Promesa.

Mientras alzaba su mano observo de reojo su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era.

-¡No puede ser, ya son las 7!

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-Es muy tarde, debo retirarme – definitivamente debía irse antes de que los "amables" hermanos mayores de la chica llegaran y lo vieran.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero pensé que te quedarías a cenar?

-¡No! – dijo el chico con una cara cómicamente aterrorizada

-¿?

-ah, quiero decir: no, muchas gracias, tengo que preparar la cena para mí y mi Papá. – mentira, su Papá había salido a un viaje y no regresaría en tres días, por suerte la pelirosa no lo sabía.

Aun con el puchero de su amiga, Alibaba bajo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida, grande fue su sorpresa cuando a tan solo unos pasos de ella esta se abrió, y los que entraron no fueron otros que Koumei y Kouen Ren.

Justo a quienes quería evitar.

-¿? ¡Hermano Kouen! ¡Hermano Koumei! Sean bienvenidos – dijo la chica amablemente.

-Estamos en casa – respondió primero Koumei.

-Buenas noches – dijo Kouen mirando directo a los ojos al chico rubio.

-¡! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Lamento la intrusión!

Esos tipos eran demasiado atemorizantes para él, a parte, justo como pensó, no le agradaban y mucho menos el mayor quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Quién es él? – dijo Koumei de manera despectiva

Su amiga iba a responder, pero Alibaba se adelanto

-Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, soy compañero del colegio de Kougyoku.

-¡Él es Alibaba-chan! Ya les había hablado de él con anterioridad ¡es mi amigo! – termino la chica bastante sonriente.

-¿Te refieres a ese Alibaba que nunca ha tenido una novia en toda su vida? – dijo Kouen sin ninguna expresión en particular, solo queriendo confirmar.

Sin embargo Alibaba comenzó a sentir como su rostro se ponía caliente

-Sí, así es – La seguridad de su amiga no ayudaba en nada

-¿Y que hace aquí?- Alibaba no tenía que ser adivino para saber porque el tono de amenaza de Koumei, después de todo… ¡eran dos adolescentes SOLOS en una enorme casa!

-Me ayudaba a hacer la tarea – el rubio se sorprendió por el tono desafiante que estaba usando su amiga, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿SOLOS? ¿En TU habitación? – volvió a recalcar su hermano.

-Sí, solos-

-¿Y de verdad quieres que crea que solo hicieron tarea? – las cosas no iban bien, Koumei se estaba alterando. Kouen por el contrario solo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero por su cara de póker no podía saber si estaba enojado o solo no le importaba.

-Claro, que si hermano, y solo para que lo sepas: Alibaba-chan es gay y se encuentra muy enamorado

-…

Silencio

-¡Kougyoku! –

Alibaba en ese momento deseo que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, ¿Cómo pudo decir algo como eso así de fácil?

-¿Que pasa Alibaba-chan?

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Ah! Lo siento, pero si no le decía mi hermano no iba a dejar de sacar ridículas conclusiones. Así que hermano –dijo llamando la atención de Koumei – Discúlpate por tus comentarios que me incitaron a revelar el intimo secreto de mi mejor amigo.

El rubio estaba seguro de que en ese momento podría convertirse en un tomate por lo mucho que se estaba avergonzando.

Para su sorpresa, el menor de los dos hombres carraspeo llamando su atención

-Bueno… me disculpo. – seguido hizo una inclinación

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa familia?! Esto va más allá de lo que pensó que sería conocerlos.

Sin embargo como si no fueran ya suficientes cosas, de pronto Kouen estallo en carcajadas, eso hizo que Alibaba sin duda se sintiera más avergonzado, ese hombre se estaba burlando de él.

-Ya me voy – dijo esta vez Alibaba un poco irritado.

-¡Aliba…

-Espera

Para su sorpresa, Kouen Ren tomo su brazo y le hizo detenerse.

-Has sido amigo de Kougyoku por años, viniste a ayudarle con su tarea y tuviste que soportar una vergonzosa presentación, déjanos compensarte, quédate a cenar.

Se suponía que era una petición, pero al rubio le sonó como a una orden. Sin duda Kouen Ren le irritaba.

-Mu… muchas gracias pero ya es tarde – dijo tratando de zafarse del mayor

-Insisto – dijo el pelirrojo sin soltarlo. – si tanto te preocupa la hora, yo personalmente te llevare a casa.

Suspiro resignado. Estaba seguro que no iba a aceptar un NO como respuesta.

-Esta bi-

En ese momento su celular sonó, al sacarlo se sorprendió por el nombre que marcaba el identificador y rápidamente contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sinbad!

 _-Hola Alibaba, ¿estas ocupado?_

-¡No, claro que no!

- _Qué bueno, mira sé que tu Papá salió de viaje y tardara unos días, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar a algún lugar? ¡Hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo para platicar!_

El rostro del rubio se tiño de un bonito color rojo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-¡Claro! ¡Dime en donde e iré inmediatamente!

 _-jajaja, no, no, he sido yo quien te he llamado de improvisto, por eso pasare por ti en una hora ¿te parece bien?_

-¡Si!

 _-Muy bien Alibaba, nos vemos en un rato._

Alibaba quedo con una cara de inmensa felicidad que no pudo ocultar, ¡Saldría a cenar con Sinbad! ¡Debía ponerse lo más presentable que se pudiera! Ya no debía perder más tiempo.

Volteo rápidamente hacia los hermanos de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, por su invitación pero ha surgido algo importante, debo retirarme.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a ninguno de responder algo cuando salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… - Kouen se quedó viendo por donde se había ido el chico

-Bueno – dijo Koumei – para que este tan enamorado se nota también que es muy amado ¿cierto? – termino para después subir por las escaleras para cambiarse.

-Si… sería bueno si ese fuera el caso – dijo la chica con tristeza casi en un susurro, por lo cual no fue escuchado por Koumei y ella también se encamino a su cuarto.

Sin embargo Kouen sí que lo escucho, se quedó mirando la mano con la que había tomado el brazo del muchacho.

 _Frágil_

Fue lo primero que pensó.

Ese mocoso… sin duda era interesante.

.

.

.

Alibaba guardaba un secreto, uno que absolutamente nadie sabía, ni siquiera su padre, madre o Sinbad. Para empezar no era algo que había considerado contarle a alguien, pero debido a los cuestionamientos de Kougyoku estaba replanteándose como decírselo.

Porque sabía que contarle acerca de sus vidas pasadas en un mundo donde la magia, djins y contenedores de rey existían no sería algo fácil. Pero el en verdad quería contarle acerca de eso, ya que en serio quería responder la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho

 _¿Qué te hace pensar que en verdad tus sentimientos le llegaran a Sinbad?_

-Porque nosotros ya estábamos juntos en ese entonces – se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo! Espero que la historia haya captado su atención y me sigan en esta linda historia. :D ¡SALUDOS!


	2. Capitulo 2 Momentos agradables

¡Hola!, aquí nuevamente presentando el segundo capítulo, agradezco mucho a las personas que comentaron, realmente me han hecho muy feliz, en realidad iba a subir este capítulo antes, pero debido a las guardias y a que salí el sábado, no pude. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, por eso espero que lo disfruten.

Notita curiosa: El título del libro que encontraran dentro del capítulo es el título provisional de otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo (EnxAli), y el argumento que mencionan eran las primeras ideas que tenía.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Momentos agradables**

.

.

.

 _Un rubio corría ilusionado por los pasillos de un bello palacio, se notaba la alegría que embargaba al chico, desde que despertó, se había encontrado con una increíble sorpresa a lado de donde el descansaba._

 _Sabía dónde estaba el lugar en el que se encontraba la persona a la que buscaba, por lo que no tardo nada en dirigirse a ese lugar. El despacho del Rey de Sindria._

 _-¡Sinbad! – fue lo primero que grito apenas haber entrado._

 _El nombrado parecía esperarlo, ya que no se veía sorprendido por su llegado, sino al contrario, también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Buenos días Alibaba_

 _El menor con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a él y aunque trato de decirle algo, su lengua se trababa y solamente unas silabas salían de su boca, sabía que talvez se veía un poco patético._

 _-Jajaja, cálmate Alibaba, ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Esto… esto… - el chico ahora estaba llorando - ¡algo como esto debiste de habérmelo dado de frente! – termino de exclamar por fin el chico mientras mostraba el anillo de compromiso que había encontrado a lado de su cama. No había más que una pequeña nota que decía ¿Aceptas?_

 _El mayor se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras lo abrazaba._

 _-¿Y qué respondes?_

 _Alibaba volvió a llorar mientras se abrazaba al pelimorado._

 _-¿Qué pasa Alibaba? – Dijo Sinbad un poco preocupado – Quizás fue mala idea ¿cierto? – ahora podía notarse un poco avergonzado._

 _-¡Por eso te dije que debías decírmelo de frente! – Dijo Alibaba mientras disminuía su llanto - ¡Estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo darte mi respuesta apropiadamente!_

 _Esas palabras sorprendieron al mayor, quien después comenzó a reír con dulzura y depósito un casto beso en los labios de Alibaba._

 _-Te prometo que te hare muy feliz. – le dijo Sinbad_

.

.

.

Alibaba había llegado bastante temprano a la escuela, por lo que decidió descansar un poco los ojos mientras el resto de la clase o su amiga llegaran. Mientras lo hacia comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido esa noche, nuevamente volvió a soñar con una escena de su vida pasada con Sinbad, esta vez más específicamente, con el momento en que Sinbad le había pedido casarse con él.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del chico. Había notado que sin importar tanto en el pasado como actualmente, Sinbad siempre fue muy dulce con él. Sabia (gracias a otros recuerdos que le habían llegado de su vida pasada), que Sinbad siempre parecía una persona destinada al éxito, había conquistado 7 celdas y había fundado un reino el cual era próspero y en el que la gente era feliz.

Actualmente, la empresa de la cual era jefe (la cual curiosamente se llamaba _Sindria Corps)_ estaba destinada al área informática, sin embargo, cada año hacia generosas donaciones a diversas organizaciones que estaba destinadas a ayudar a personas de escasos recursos.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

El saludo de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Kougyoku

-¡Nada de buenos días! ¡Tienes que contarme hasta el más mínimo detalle de la cena que tuviste ayer con tu hombre! –

A toda prisa la chica movió su silla para ponerla a lado de Alibaba.

-Anda – ordena su amiga.

-jajajaja, pero Kougyoku, solo fue una cena, caminamos un poco y después me llevo a mi casa. – dijo el rubio de forma modesta.

-aja, y yo prepare notas de repaso para la clase, no vi ninguna serie después de cenar y me acosté a las 9 en punto. – dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso es muy bueno Kougyoku, apuesto a que es el primer paso a una vida de éxito.

Kougyoku sonrió

Alibaba también

-¡No seas idiota!

Kougyoku lo golpeo

-¡Ouch! ¡Está bien, está bien! te diré todo – dijo el rubio sobándose su mejilla.

-Así me gusta – dijo satisfecha su amiga. – cuéntame todo, y espero que sea bueno, porque saliste de mi casa más rápido que un correcaminos.

-jejejeje – ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido un poco irrespetuoso con los hermanos de su amiga, pero había prioridades.

-Pero bueno, aparte de lo obvio que se hace en las cenas – recalco la pelirosa, -¿Paso algo interesante? – dijo la chica con emoción.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Alibaba mientras recordaba lo que había platicado con Sinbad la noche pasada.

.

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _._**

Toda la cena había sido deliciosa y la velada había sido increíble, sobra decir que Alibaba se sentía sumamente feliz de haber podido compartir ese momento con el hombre que amaba.

-¿y cómo te va en la escuela Alibaba? desde que te conozco siempre he sabido de lo sobresaliente que eres en la escuela.

-jajaja, exageras.

-¡Claro que no! Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño, yo siempre quise ayudarte con tu tarea, pero siempre que te preguntaba si tenías alguna duda tú respondías que ya lo habías hecho. Y si mal no recuerdo, ganaste varios premios por competiciones académicas ¿cierto?

La alegría de Alibaba creció al darse cuenta de que Sinbad recordaba esos pequeños detalles de él.

-Sí, así es – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Estoy seguro de que en el futuro serás una persona muy importante y sobresaliente. –dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

Alibaba no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por esa expresión.

-Por cierto ¿y cómo te va con las chicas?

-¿eh?

-Ya tienes 17, a esta edad los jóvenes viven sus primeras experiencias amorosas, y en algunos casos puedes llegar incluso a encontrar al amor de tu vida.

-jajaja, Sinbad, hablando así suenas como un anciano.

-¿¡Que?! – el rostro de Sinbad parecía reamente preocupado por ese comentario. Tosió – bueno Alibaba, yo soy mayor que tú, para mi tu siempre serás como un hermanito.

Ese comentario hizo que la risa de Alibaba cesara.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto – el pelimorado sonaba orgulloso – te conozco desde que tenías 10 años, te he visto crecer, aparte de que siempre he considerado a tu padre como un maestro para mí.

El rubio no pudo evitar entristecerse por esas palabras, ¿de verdad Sinbad solo lo veía como un hermano? Esas palabras sí que lo lastimaban.

Sinbad se dio cuenta del súbito cambio en el ánimo de Alibaba y eso lo alarmo.

-¿Alibaba? –

-¿¡!? ¡Disculpa!, yo… es solo que no sabía que me veías de esa forma.

-… creo que… me he expresado mal.

-¿Qué?

-Con mis palabras no me refiero a que te vea como un niño Alibaba –comenzó, rascándose la nuca - si no a que te veo como alguien especial e importante. Cuando fui a recogerte y vi lo deslumbrante que te veía con ese atuendo, no pude evitar pensar en que has crecido y madurado mucho, posees la inteligencia de tu padre y la belleza de tu madre, ya no eres alguien que vaya a aferrarse a mi como cuando tenías 10 años y se la pase diciendo que soy la persona más increíble que conoces. – termino un poco avergonzado el pelimorado.

-¡Te equivocas! –

Alibaba golpeo con sus manos la mesa

-Si me he convertido en alguien independiente y tan capaz es porque siempre has sido mi imagen a seguir, para mí, no importa cuando tiempo pase, ¡Siempre vas a ser la persona más increíble y maravillosa que haya conocido!

-…

-…

Segundos después, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir y se sonrojo por completo. Para su sorpresa, en el rostro de Sinbad también se veía un pequeño sonrojo.

Sinbad fue el primero en hablar – jajajajaja, Alibaba, sin duda sigues siendo una persona sincera y encantadora – sin que el rubio se lo esperara el mayor tomo una de sus manos – te aseguro que tú siempre serás único y especial para mí – termino con una encantadora sonrisa.

.

 ** _Fin de Flash Back_**

 ** _._**

-Wow – fue lo primero que dijo su amiga después de lo que conto, el rubio noto que veía un aura color rosa alrededor de su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡¿A quién le importa?! – Dijo la chica alterada - ¿¡Que más paso?!

Alibaba sintió un raro escalofrió, a su amiga le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con romance, por lo que ahora no pararía hasta escuchar la última palabra de lo que paso en esa cita. Para mala fortuna de Kougyoku, el profesor llego haciendo que su conversación terminara.

-Ni creas que te has salvado, me vas a contar el resto en el almuerzo – amenazo la chica a su amigo.

.

.

.

Por fin el almuerzo llego y ambos chichos se sentaron bajo un árbol del patio de su escuela

-Por cierto, mi hermano Kouen ha dicho que te invite a pasar el sábado a mi casa.

Alibaba casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¡Alibaba-chan! ¿Estás bien? – la chica alarmada le dio palmadas en su espalda.

-Si-sí, ya estoy bien, pero ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que Kouen te dijo que fuera a tu casa el sábado?

-¿eh? Pues eso, me ha dicho que después de todo no pudimos compensarte por la vergonzosa presentación que tuviste y que como un Ren, no puede simplemente dejar pasar las cosas sin compensarte.

Alibaba se sintió un poco extraño.

Gracias a sus recuerdos del pasado, sabía quiénes eran la familia Ren, también recordaba cuales eran sus metas e incluso recordaba lo mucho que le desagradaba Kouen Ren. No podía decir que tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos, en realidad sus recuerdos casi siempre giraban en torno a Sinbad y a él, pero se dio cuenta que mientras iba conociendo a más personas de su pasado, los recuerdos de lo que había vivido o como se había relacionado con ellos, llegaban a su mente.

Lo mismo pasó con Kougyoku, cuando la recordó de su vida pasada, inevitablemente también recordó a sus hermanos.

Aun así, no deseaba convivir con ellos, excepto que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

-¡! Lo siento mucho Kougyoku, pero me temo que tendré que rechazar esa invitación, tú sabes que tengo clases de esgrima los fines de semana.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, por eso le dije a mi hermano que responderías eso, pero él me pregunto por tus horarios ¿sabes?

Alibaba comenzó a sudar frio

-Y me dijo que te daba bastante tiempo el ir a tu práctica y después pasar a mi casa a comer o cenar, que no había ningún problema.

Realmente no quería ir, jugaría su última carta.

-sí, es cierto, pero este fin de semana recibiré la visita de un familiar.

La pelirosa lo miro un poco extrañada, Alibaba sabia el porqué, era obvio que él no quería ir, sabía que su amiga no le reprocharía eso, pero probablemente si le reprocharía por qué al menos no se inventaba buenas escusas para ella decirle a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, no es como si solo existiera un sábado en todo el año ¿cierto? – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a comer

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano me dijo que si te negabas, que entonces te invitara para el siguiente fin de semana y si te volvías a negar te invitara para el que sigue.

Ahora un escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo de Alibaba ¿Por qué demonios tenia Kouen Ren tanto interés en que el fuera a su casa?

No quería, realmente no quería, sentía que sería demasiado incomodo, pero lamentablemente también recordó la manera en que salió tan descortésmente de la casa de su amiga, cuando le habían "pedido" quedarse a cenar.

Suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, iré este fin de semana.

La chica sonrió.

-Muy bien, todo arreglado entonces, ahora dime ¿Qué más hiciste con Sinbad en su cena?

-Pues ya no mucho, después de lo que te conté, solamente comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales.

-Oh, y… - se puso un poco nerviosa - ¿y no hablo sobre Jafar?

Ante la mención de este último Alibaba dejo de comer.

-No, pero… cuando me llevaba a mi casa el recibió una llamada de él. No sé qué haya pasado pero Sinbad a partir de ese momento se puso un poco extraño, se veía preocupado, por lo que le dije que podía regresarse, ya que yo podía tomar un taxi. Se disculpó bastante y luego se fue.

-… - la chica noto el semblante triste de su amigo.

-Siempre que se trata de Jafar, Sinbad se preocupa bastante… yo… espero que no haya pasado nada grave…

Kougyoku ya no insistió mas, siguieron comiendo su almuerzo en silencio

.

.

.

El Sábado prometido llego más rápido de lo que pensaba, para mala suerte de Alibaba, sus clases de esgrima de ese día habían sido canceladas y para su peor suerte, el viernes que le hablaron para notificarle, Kougyoku estaba presente, por lo que escucho la noticia e inmediatamente le mando un mensaje a su querido hermano mayor, diciéndole que Alibaba tenía todo el día libre.

Las razones de porque Kougyoku había hecho eso, Alibaba no las sabia.

Sin embargo ahora se dirigía hacia el hogar de su amiga.

-¡Alibaba-chan! Me da gusto verte– le saludo su amiga recibiéndolo.

-Perdón por la intrusión – dijo haciendo una reverencia -jajaja Kougyoku me saludas como si no me hubieses visto en toda la semana. Es más, como si no hubiese venido a tu casa el martes

-¡Pero es diferente! Es más divertido cuando nos vemos sin ningún compromiso escolar ¿no lo crees?

-jejeje, si, supongo que sí.

-Ven, es muy temprano por lo que desayunaremos primero.

La chica tomo de la mano a su amigo y se dirigió rumbo al comedor. El cual, para sorpresa de Alibaba estaba vacío.

-¿y tus hermanos?

-oh, en cualquier momento despertaran, bueno… mis hermanos Kouen y Kouha, dudo que mi hermano Mei pueda levantarse antes de las 12.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Alibaba, si mal no recordaba, la primera impresión que le dio Koumei en el pasado era de alguien flojo y desobligado. Pero vaya que se había equivocado.

-Toma asiento – dijo su amiga – iré a pedir que traigan el desayuno, no tardo.

El chico obedeció y vio cómo su amiga salió apurada. Sonrió. Aunque no le agradaran sus hermanos, Kougyoku era sin duda una chica especial, después de Sinbad, Kougyoku era la persona de quien se encontraba más feliz de recordar, ella en su pasado también fue una amiga especial, por lo que le agradaba ver que actualmente ella tenía una vida feliz y tranquila, viviendo tranquilamente con sus hermanos. Él no los toleraba, pero sabía lo mucho que Kougyoku siempre amo a su familia.

-Buenos días. – alguien saludo

Alibaba volteo hacia la entrada del comedor y vio a Kouen Ren quien había entrado, y vaya la manera en que había llegado, solo tenía un pantalón puesto, probablemente con el que había dormido, pero su torso estaba completamente desnudo. El menor volteo rápidamente, sin duda no quería que el otro viera su sonrojo y mucho menos que pensara que fue debido a él.

-Bu… buenos días – dijo el rubio tratando de calmarse. – Gracias por la invitación.

El mayor no dijo nada y tomo el asiento justo enfrente del rubio.

-Es una pena que tus clases se hayan cancelado

Tal vez fueran ideas de él, pero Alibaba juraba que Kouen estaba usando un molesto tono de burla.

-Sí, realmente lo es.

Alibaba volteo y bajo su rostro, realmente no quería ver de frente al hombre enfrente de él. ¡¿Es que acaso siempre bajaba a desayunar de esa forma?! ¿¡Que no tenía respeto por Kougyoku!?

-Oye

-¿Qué?

-Es de mala educación no ver a las personas a la cara cuando te hablan. – dijo firme

-Bueno, tengo entendido que también es irrespetuoso sentarse a la mesa sin algo que le cubra el torso- trato de sonar también serio.

-ja, ¿no me digas que te da pena ver mi cuerpo? ¿Temes que tu masculinidad quede por el suelo?

Eso sí que había sido una burla

-¡Claro que no! – alzo la vista Alibaba alterado, por lo que Kouen sonrió son soberbia y el menor inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada nuevamente apenado. - ¡¿Es que no tiene respeto por tu hermana?! – no iba a poder desayunar tranquilo si tenía a Kouen Ren con el torso desnudo en frente de él. Realmente lo odiaba

-a ella no le importa – dijo restándole importancia.

-¡Buenos días Hermano En! –saludo ahora Kouha quien también iba llegando al comedor, al llegar a la mesa Alibaba noto que se quedó mirando las sillas un poco extrañado, pero después paro su vista en él y encogiendo los hombres tomo asiento.

-Buenos días Alibaba – saludo el pelirosa.

-Buenos días – saludo también respetuosamente.

Se creó un incómodo silencio. Era bastante difícil estar con esos dos, si mal no recordaba, Kouha nunca pareció mostrar mucho aprecio por el en el pasado, por lo que podía deducir que era igual actualmente, ya que le lanzaba unas extrañas miradas amenazadoras.

-¡Ah, ya están todos! En un momento traerán todo

Alibaba nunca se sintió tan feliz de ver a su amiga. En menos de un momento, los sirvientes de la familia pusieron todo para que desayunaran. Y aunque todo se veía apetitoso, Alibaba de verdad no podía creer que su amiga no dijera nada por la manera en la que su hermano se estaba presentando para el desayuno.

-Alibaba-chan – dijo su amiga en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? – le respondió de la misma manera.

-Mi hermano es muy atractivo ¿no te parece?

Alibaba alzo la mirada sorprendido por esa pregunta y vio cómo su amiga debajo de la mesa le alzaba el pulgar mientras sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera.

A su amiga sin duda no le importaba la manera en que estaba su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Por fin el incómodo desayuno había terminado, por lo que ahora solo debía de concentrarse en pasar el resto del día lo más alejado de los hermanos Ren (obvio, excepto Kougyoku).

-Alibaba-chan, veamos una película

-Claro, me parece buena idea.

-Nada, de eso – dijo tajantemente Koumei – no permitiré que dos jóvenes mentes se queden a pudrir en frente de la televisión mientras afuera hay un día hermoso.

-¡Pero hermano, Kouha ya se encerró a jugar videojuegos!

\- Pero con Kouha ya me rendí hace mucho de que cambiara, así que concentrare mis esfuerzos en ti.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero, Alibaba rio divertido, algo que había notado incluso en el pasado, era que, sin importar las situaciones, esos hermanos siempre trataban de protegerse y cuidarse mutuamente, eso de alguna forma los hacia parecer más una familia.

-¡Ya se! Te mostrare la biblioteca – dijo emocionada la pelirosa.

-¿Biblioteca?

-¡Si! Mi hermano Kouen lee mucho y desde chico siempre ha comprado todo tipo de libros, por lo que un día comenzó a llenar un cuarto desocupado y ahora es una gran biblioteca.

Wow, eso sí que era un dato sorprendente, pero recordaba que Kouen también era así en el pasado, recordaba que una vez sus hermanos habían dicho que no le importaba lastimarse físicamente si con eso podía obtener más conocimientos. Eso de alguna forma era admirable y también un poco aterrador

-Pero Kougyoku – dijo Koumei preocupado- Kouen ha de estar en estos momentos haciendo algo del trabajo, quería apurarse con eso para poder comer todos juntos.

-nah, estoy segura de que no le importara, a parte tampoco le interrumpiremos, ¿cierto Alibaba-chan?

El rubio se puso un poco nervioso, no quería volver a estar cerca del mayor, pero sin duda tenia curiosidad por los libros que pudiera tener. Por lo que solo asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo.

Su hermano suspiro resignado. Por lo que la chica inmediatamente lo guio hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar Alibaba sin duda se sintió fascinado, no podía creer la cantidad de libros que había en aquel cuarto, ahora entendía porque en los trabajos de investigación Kougyoku siempre llevaba buena información. Al adentrarse un poco más, pudo ver que el lugar estaba bien acondicionado para trabajar y leer en él, era sin duda una biblioteca, era increíble que la familia Ren pudiera darse esos lujos. Kougyoku lo llevo hasta el lugar en el que estaba su hermano, este se encontraba en una mesa bastante grande en donde se encontraban bastantes documentos y algunos libros de economía, a parte tenía su computadora portátil. El hombre se veía bastante concentrado.

-Hermano Kouen, espero que no te moleste que Alibaba-chan y yo nos quedemos un rato a leer. – hablo su amiga

El pelirrojo alzo su vista y no pareció molestarse por su presencia.

-Está bien, solo no hagan mucho escándalo.

Sin decir más, el regreso a su trabajo. Alibaba se quedó un poco tranquilo de que al menos, no les prestaría atención.

Comenzó a observar los títulos que había, tenia de todo, medicina, física, matemáticas, economía, inclusive tenia libros de religión y mitología, sin duda era una gran colección. Al buscar más al fondo encontró que también tenía literatura, todo tipo de libros de aventuras, fantasía, ciencia ficción y misterio. ¿De verdad Kouen había leído todos los libros en ese lugar?

-¿Hay alguno que te guste Alibaba-chan?

-mmm, en realidad si, los títulos que tiene de economía son un poco difíciles de conseguir, a mi padre le costó mucho conseguir solo uno de ellos.

-¿De verdad lees ese tipo de cosas? Pensé que te gustaban más las novelas de aventuras. – dijo la chica un poco confundía.

-Bueno, por el trabajo de mi padre, prácticamente he crecido leyendo libros de economía, sin embargo me encantan los libros de aventuras. –

-¡Es cierto! Por eso siempre que jugábamos de chicos, tú siempre tenías alguna idea divertida – dijo la chica emocionada- ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no hablamos de nuestros gustos literarios

Alibaba de pronto cayo en cuenta de que cuando eran más pequeños hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, libros, caricaturas, juegos y demás cosas inocentes, sin embargo cuando entraron a la secundaria generalmente él siempre se la pasaba hablando de sus conflictos amorosos con Kougyoku, hacía mucho que no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el amor de Alibaba por Sinbad. Se dio cuenta de que era un mal amigo.

-¿Has leído este? – dijo la chica mientras tomaba un libro que se llamaba "El guardián del Sol y el Príncipe errante"

Alibaba se emocionó.

-¡Claro! Lo he leído un montón de veces, cada vez que lo leo, siento que puedo comprender un poco al protagonista.

-¿Enserio? Yo solo lo leí una vez, y eso porque he visto que mi hermano lo lee bastante seguido, sin embargo se me hace un poco confuso y triste – dijo la chica pensativa – A parte de que no comprendo muy bien ¿el protagonista al final era bueno o malo?

-jejeje- un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del rubio – creo que es normal tu cuestionamiento, puesto que también se desconoce el autor del libro y todas las dudas respecto a este libro nunca han sido contestadas, pero por todas las veces que lo he leído, te puedo decir que el protagonista va más allá del bien y el mal.

-¿Eh?, Pero para mí era bueno ya que al final su plan trajo la paz al mundo

-Exacto, pero el punto es como lo logro.

-Bueno, si nos vamos a eso, entonces era malo, ya que sus acciones crearon mucho sufrimiento.

-No, no, Kougyoku solo te estas enfocando en una perspectiva, mira – Alibaba guaro silencio de repente.

Kougyoku se extrañó y vio que su amigo veía un poco nervioso detrás de ella, cuando ella volteo vio a Kouen detrás de ella.

-¡! –Rayos, parecía que habían estado hablando muy alto - ¡Dis-disculpa hermano!

-Eso es una tontería – dijo Kouen firme – No puedes decir que va más allá del bien y el mal cuando es obvio que al final todo lo que hace lo convierte en villano. – Se dirigió a Alibaba

-Aun con sus acciones, el motivo por el que se convierte en villano es noble y de otra forma todo su mundo hubiese sido destruido – argumente hábilmente Alibaba

-Sí, si, muy conmovedor, pero esa decisión la toma cuando todavía era buena persona, después decide olvidar todo para poder ser un genuino villano. De ahí en adelante todas las acciones que realiza están movidas únicamente por su deseo de destrucción.

-¡Claro que no! Su amistad con el Príncipe es verdadera y el nunca desea hacerle daño a nadie ya que, parece que se te olvida que el en realidad cuando es villano únicamente persigue a una persona.

-Sí, pero por tratar de alcanzarlo únicamente va causando destrucción a su paso.

-Se nota que no entiendes el contexto del Guardián, es por eso que viaja a lado del príncipe, porque eso crea en los personajes un equilibrio que…

Los dos quedaron tan enfrascados en su debate, que no notaron el momento en que Kougyoku se escabullo hábilmente del cuarto. Antes de cerrar regreso su mirada nuevamente a los dos chicos que seguían argumentado su postura, y finalmente cerro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

Ya había llegado por fin el momento de regresar a su casa. No podía creer que se la hubiera pasado "discutiendo" con Kouen Ren por más de tres horas, inclusive llego al punto en que tomaron el libro y ambos leían algún pasaje para reafirmar más sus argumentos. Tan enfrascados estaban que solo se detuvieron porque les informaron que todos los esperaban para comer. Después de eso, Koumei regaño a su hermano por no haber terminado su trabajo y para evitar que se volviera a distraer, permitió que Kougyoku y él se quedaran viendo películas el resto de la tarde. Y Kouen tuvo que volver a encerrarse a la biblioteca para terminar su trabajo.

Ahora estaba en la entrada del hogar de Kougyoku, despidiéndose de ella.

-Muchas gracias por tu invitación – dijo Alibaba

-jejeje, de nada Alibaba-chan, ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve mi hermano Mei?

-No, no, todavía es temprano y quiero pasar por algunas cosas a la tienda para hacer mi cena.

-Ok, ve con cuidado.

El chico se despidió de forma educada y se retiró. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando oyó una voz.

-Hey mocoso.

Alibaba volteo sorprendido y vio a Kouen recargado en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te regañara Koumei-san por no terminar tu trabajo? – dijo de forma maliciosa el rubio

-Ja, mi trabajo está terminado de forma impecable mocoso

-mmm, bueno ya me voy, gracias por todo – dijo dándole nuevamente la espalda.

-Espera – dijo ahora caminando hacia el

-¿Qué quieres?

-Toma – para sorpresa de Alibaba, el pelirrojo puso en sus mano una bolsa, cuando la abrió encontró varios libros que había visto en su biblioteca.

Alzo su mirada sorprendido.

-No confundas, te los presto, antes los leía mucho, pero desde que comencé a trabajar ya no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, mis hermanos no llegan a entenderles siempre, a veces solo leen un capitulo y lo dejan, Kougyoku lo intenta, pero solo los lee una vez y luego los olvida. Es un poco aburrido no tener nadie con quien platicar sobre ellos

Alibaba se sintió un poco confundido, vaya, esto sí que había sido un cambio en todo lo que pensaba y recordaba sobre Kouen.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que, sería bueno si pudiéramos volver a hablar como hoy – dijo el mayor con una ligera sonrisa.

-s-si por supuesto – dijo un poco cohibido Alibaba

La sonrisa en el pelirrojo se hizo un poco más grande – bien mocoso, ya ve a casa y no hables con extraños- dijo al tiempo que revolvía un poco el cabello de Alibaba, después se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su casa.

Alibaba le imito y se dirigió rumbo a la calle.

El sin duda detestaba a los hermanos Ren, a excepción de Kougyoku, también era claro que quien más le molestaba era Kouen, en el pasado ellos no habían tenido la mejor relación y estaba seguro de que actualmente las cosas no serían diferentes.

Y aun así se preguntaba porque deseaba con impaciencia el día que volviera a hablar con Kouen Ren sobre algún libro.

.

.

.

Kougyoku quería mucho a Alibaba, su cariño por él era tan grande que talvez algunos pudieran incluso confundirlo con amor. Pero no era así, o talvez sí, pero no de la forma que otros pudieran pensar. Ella amaba a Alibaba como su amigo, era por eso que ella quería que él fuera feliz y por esa razón lo apoyaba con su enamoramiento hacia Sinbad.

Sin embargo, también amaba a su hermano Kouen, para ella no existía otro hombre más perfecto que su hermano mayor, sin embargo el siempre parecía demasiado ocupado cuidando de su empresa y su familia, razón por la cual nunca se preocupó por salir o conocer a alguien.

Por eso, cuando Kouen le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre su amigo Alibaba, ella se dio cuenta que su hermano talvez estaba sintiendo interés por alguien. Su hermano tenía varios amigos claro, pero sin duda parecía que su interés por Alibaba era diferente.

No sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, pero ella había decidió apoyar a su hermano. Porque sentía que entre su hermano y Alibaba, existía un curioso entendimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nos leemos el proximo capitulo. Si les gusto el capitulo no olviden comentar, eso me gusta a mi XD.

SALUDOS!


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentros

Hola! Lamento la demora, este capítulo es un poco ligero, pero en el siguiente les aseguro que se pondrá muy interesante todo. Aun asi todo lo que pasa aquí es importante para lo que está por venir.

Sin más los dejo leer

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Encuentros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad para Alibaba, ya llevaba tres semanas desde que había ido a visitar a su amiga Kougyoku.

Se sentía un poco inquieto, ya que, durante todo ese tiempo no había podido ver a Sinbad, generalmente el pelimorado solía llamarle al menos una vez a la semana para preguntarle cómo le había ido, sin embargo ahora no le había mandado ni un mensaje. Sabía que era ridículo el deprimirse por eso, después de todo él sabía que Sinbad tenía importante responsabilidades… y aparte, quien debería de preocuparse por cosas como esa tendría que ser su pareja.

…

Estaba comenzando a cuestionarse su método de ESPERAR a que Sinbad se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, de alguna manera podía sentir que el mayor no era indiferente hacia él, también ahora sabía que Sinbad lo consideraba una persona especial; pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Cada vez que llegaba a tener algún recuerdo de su anterior vida con Sinbad, solo aumentaba más sus ansias de poder volver estar a su lado como en ese entonces…

En esos momentos estaba en clase, por alguna extraña razón, Kougyoku no había ido a la escuela, eso era muy extraño y también preocupante, ya que la pelirosa no acostumbraba faltar a la escuela a excepto que algo verdaderamente urgente o importante estuviese ocurriendo. Le había mandado varios mensajes al no verla llegar, pero ninguno fue respondido. Razón por la cual había decidido ir a verla a su casa.

Aparte que tenía que ir a devolver los libros que Kouen le había prestado.

Le molestaba, pero los libros que le habia prestado eran sumamente interesantes, eran igualmente novelas, pero eran bastante buenas. No era como que quisiera regresárselos para poder platicar un poco de eso. Solamente que ya habia terminado de leerlos y debía devolvérselos. Es más, sería mucho mejor si Kouen ni siquiera estuviese en su casa, así, podría simplemente dejárselos a su hermana.

.

.

.

Por fin la campana habia sonado, Alibaba se sentía un poco avergonzado debido a que no habia puesto atención en varias clases por andar divagando en muchas cosas (Sinbad, Kougyoku, Kouen… no, los libros que le habia prestado Kouen). Por suerte no les habían dejado tarea, por lo que podría ir a ver a su amiga sin preocupaciones.

Su teléfono sonó. Se alegró al ver que era de su amiga.

-Kougyoku – dijo en saludo el rubio.

- _Hola Alibaba-chan, disculpa no haberte respondido, pero llegaron mmm "unas visitas" y pues todos nos tuvimos que quedar a recibirlos._

-No te preocupes, en realidad estoy aliviado, pensé que talvez habia pasado algo malo, ahora mismo me dirigía hacia tu casa, pero si dices que tienen visitas…

 _-¡No! Me parece excelente que vengas –_ podía oír la desesperación en Kougyoku… parecía que las visitas no eran de su agrado. _–Sé que es inicio de semana, pero me haría muy feliz si hoy jugáramos algún videojuego –_ definitivamente no eran de su agrado, Kougyoku era pésima jugando en la consola, razón por la cual casi no jugaban en ella.

-Ok, ok, entonces me dirijo hacia allá, y por cierto…

 _-¿Si?_

-mmm, no nada, entonces ya voy para allá

 _-muy bien, gracias Alibaba-chan_

Por un momento se vio tentado a preguntarle si su hermano mayor se encontraba también en su casa, pero después se le hizo ridículo, después de todo a quien iba a ver era a su amiga, si se encontraba con su hermano ya sería coincidencia.

…

.

.

.

El rubio llego y toco en la puerta principal, pasó un minuto y nadie le abrió, eso era extraño, después de todo, las personas que trabajaban para los Ren eran muy rápidos y atentos. Aunque talvez solo estaba exagerando. Volvió a tocar.

Nadie abría.

Se puso un poco ansioso, su amiga no le jugo una broma ¿cierto?, ella no era de decirle que lo esperaría en casa cuando en realidad no estaba ¿o sí? Quizás tuvieron que salir… o quizás se equivocó de casa

…

-¿Qué estupidez estoy pensando? – se reprendió Alibaba en voz alta. Si alguien confundía la mansión de los Ren con otra... Era probablemente porque ese alguien estaba ciego.

Antes de que siguiera pensando en otras probabilidades, alguien le abrió la puerta.

Alibaba se sorprendió al ver al chico en frente de él, tenía cabello negro ¿o talvez azul oscuro?, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran azules, y finalmente tenía un lunar del lado izquierdo de su rostro por debajo de sus labios.

No sabía porque, pero de alguna manera le resulto… intimidante.

-Buenas tardes, ¿buscaba a alguien?

Por alguna razón Alibaba comenzó a sudar frío, y por más que trataba de controlarse estaba comenzando a temblar.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

El joven pareció notarlo, ya que su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – el joven trato de tocarlo, pero Alibaba rápidamente alejo su mano de un golpe.

-ah... ah yo… lo siento- Alibaba se sentía nervioso, no, era casi como… ¿miedo?

El otro se sorprendió por su reacción.

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Alibaba – sonó una voz firme detrás del chico

Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Kouen ya estaba en la puerta y aunque tampoco podía comprender la situación, se notaba que el rubio no estaba bien, por lo que lo jalo rápidamente hacia adentro, en donde acto seguido lo aventó al sofá de la sala.

-No te levantes, en un momento te traigo agua. – dijo casi en orden el mayor.

Alibaba trato de tranquilizarse, no sabía que le habia pasado, pero jamás le habia ocurrido. Se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la sala, al alzar su mirada se encontró con unos preocupados ojos azules.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quizás hice algo que te molestara? – dijo el chico realmente preocupado.

-¡! ¡No! ¡No!, lo siento, no sé realmente que me haya ocurrido, creo que solamente me sentí un poco mareado por el sol – dijo Alibaba riendo torpemente

El chico suspiro aliviado. En eso entro Kouen.

-Aquí, toma. – dijo mientras le daba el vaso al rubio.

-Gracias – en realidad aún se sentía un poco extraño, pero por lo menos habia dejado de sudar y ya no temblaba.

Tanto el chico que le abrió la puerta como Kouen, se quedaron en la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin embargo ambos se quedaron viendo a Alibaba, razón por la cual este comenzó a sentirse nervioso

-mmm yo… vine a ver a Kougyoku – dijo buscando romper el ambiente.

-Está en su cuarto, en cuanto te sientas mejor sube con ella.

-ok

Nuevamente silencio. Alibaba alzo su vista para volver a ver al chico que lo habia recibido, no parecía una mala persona, en realidad parecía bastante amable y se podía ver que verdaderamente se habia alarmado por su comportamiento. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico lo miro directo a sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Hakuryuu Ren – dijo el chico al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-¡! Hola, mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja – dijo tratando de sonar amable – mmm - ¿Ren? Entonces también era hermano de Kougyoku y Kouen, en realidad no lo parecía, o al menos físicamente no poseía las características de la familia.

-Es mi primo – le respondió el pelirrojo como si supiera lo que pensaba – su padre y el mío son hermanos.

-Oh, ya veo, Entonces ¿El vino a visitarlos?

-¿Kougyoku te dijo algo?

-Solo dijo que habían recibido visitas.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

Todos los hombres voltearon su vista hacia la chica pelirosa que iba bajando de las escaleras. La chica al llegar se sentó a lado del rubio.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué están mi hermano y mi primo aquí? ¿Te paso algo?

Alibaba se sintió un poco avergonzado por la preocupación de su amiga.

-jejeje, estoy bien Kougyoku, gracias, solo me sentí un poco mal por el sol y tu hermano y tu primo me hicieron favor de acompañarme adentro – obvio no le iba a decir lo que habia sentido cuando vio a su primo, porque entonces la chica, sí que se preocuparía.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces vayamos a mi cuarto a jugar ¿vale? –

Por alguna razón Alibaba sentía que habia un ambiente pesado, Hakuryuu no se habia ido todavía de la sala (probablemente para verificar si se habia recuperado), pero Kouen tampoco, aunque no decía nada, no se veía tampoco con intenciones de irse, y talvez sonara paranoico, pero tenía la sensación de que Kougyoku lo quería sacar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

¿Acaso habia un problema entre ellos y su primo?

-Primo Kouen – sonó una voz femenina.

Sin embargo esa voz de alguna manera Alibaba pudo reconocerla, al alzar la vista vio a una bella mujer parecida a Hakuryuu, compartía muchas características con el joven. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado y de repente… una extraña ola de recuerdos.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una, la última la tuvo cuando conoció a Sinbad, (porque a Kougyoku la conoció primero).

Ah, ahora lo recordaba, ella era Hakuei Ren, si mal no recordaba ella era una princesa imperial en el pasado, igual que Kougyoku, tenía también un contenedor, y su poder no era de ignorarse. Ella seguía fielmente a sus primos… mmm aun habia algo más… tenia hermanos… ¿dos? ¿Tres?, no lo podía recordar con exactitud… rayos, eso era lo malo con sus recuerdos, llegaban de forma fugaz, ahora pasaría más o menos un mes antes de que pueda tener por completo recuerdos claros y definidos de ella.

-¿Alibaba-chan? – hablo preocupada Kougyoku

-¡! Disculpa, creo que sigo un poco mareado.

Ella negó suavemente - no te preocupes solo te decía que ella es mi prima Hakuei Ren, y el mi primo, que parece ya se presentó contigo, ven, vamos a mi cuarto, ahí podrás descansar a gusto.

-Está bien, mucho gusto señorita Hakuei, y disculpa las problemas Hakuryuu.

-El gusto es mío – dijo la pelinegra.

-Espero que mejores- dijo el chico.

El rubio subió con su amiga, por alguna razón volvió su vista a Kouen, quien se veía bastante serio, era raro ver que alguien que ama tanto a su familia no se mostrara un poco más fraterno con sus primos, aunque talvez eran solo ideas suyas. Al llegar al cuarto de su amiga, se sentó sobre un enorme peluche que tenía en el cuarto, mientras que la chica se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta con un poco de molestia. Ahora Alibaba podía decir sin duda a equivocarse que habia un problema con los primos de la pelirosa.

-¿Pasa algo Kougyoku?

-¡Si! Esa desagradable mujer se quedó a solas con mi hermano En.

-¿Quién? ¿Hakuei-san?

-¡Si, ella!, no lo puedo creer, no puede ser ni siquiera un poco más discreta.

-mmm siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo Kougyoku.

La chica suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. – está bien, te lo contare, porque en realidad por eso te dije que vinieras, para que pudiésemos platicar. –dijo la chica al tiempo que se sentaba también sobre el enorme oso - Tú sabes que la empresa Kou aunque no es tan antigua a diferencia de otras, se ha ganado rápidamente el respeto de las demás empresas. Sin embargo fue una tarea fácil lograr eso, debido a todo el trabajo que implicaba, mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa.

-Sí, me lo habías contado con anterioridad.

-Sin embargo, la empresa Kou no se creó por sí misma, mi padre y mi tío fueron los fundadores y ambos invirtieron mucho para su creación. Por eso los dos compartían el título de dueño de la empresa.

-Ya veo – Alibaba aún no entendía que tenía que ver eso con sus primos.

-Sin embargo… tú sabes que mis padres y mi tío murieron pocos años después de que nací, por esa razón mi hermano Kouen se ha hecho responsable de los deberes que tenía mi padre. La madre de Hakuryuu y Hakuei que por ley le correspondía tomar el lugar de mi tío, dijo que no estaba interesada en eso y mientras a ella le dieran lo que le correspondía ella no metería sus manos en asuntos de la empresa. Pero aunque muchos pensaron que fracasarían al ser tan jóvenes, mi hermano Kouen ha sido un excelente líder y ha podido llevar muy lejos la empresa, ahora es prácticamente imposible que vayas a alguna parte del mundo y no sepas de empresas Kou.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Y ese es el problema – dijo la chica ahora un poco preocupada – que nuestra tía ahora quiere tener poder para tomar decisiones en la empresa, mi hermano le dijo que podía regresar y ambos podían trabajar como lo hacían mi padre y mi tío… pero ella dijo que no.

-¡! ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Ella dijo que no quería solamente la mitad la empresa, si no que la quería toda, le dijo a mi hermano que estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera por sus acciones. ¡Pero es obvio que mi hermano no lo hará! Es la empresa en la que tanto se ha esforzado, ella dice que quiere un futuro para sus hijos, pero yo nunca vi que ninguno de sus hijos intentara acercarse a la empresa para saber qué problemas tenia.

-Ya veo… debe de ser difícil… sin embargo aun no entiendo porque tus primos están aquí.

-Como mi hermano se negó rotundamente a lo que mi tía quería, ella dijo que entonces por favor permitiera a sus dos hijos quedarse aquí para aprender de él. Pero… yo no sé qué es lo que esa mujer le haya contado, pero es obvio que Hakuryuu nos odia, y no solo eso, Hakuei no ha dejado de insinuársele a mi hermano, talvez esa bruja le dijo que lo sedujera para que de alguna forma pudiera convencerlo de aceptar sus términos. ¡Yo que sé! Solamente estoy segura de que ellos no están aquí para estrechar lazos.

Ahora el rubio podía entender más la situación, sin duda era difícil, y esos hechos representarían un gran cambio para el estilo de vida de la familia. Se sentía mal por su amiga y por mucho que detestara admitirlo, también se sentía mal por Kouen, después de todo él siempre ha deseado el bienestar para sus hermanos, pero esto podría poner en riesgo todo por lo que habia trabajado.

De alguna manera comprendía como debía sentirse el pelirrojo, si su tía desea la empresa, el que haya mandado a sus hijos podría significar que talvez ha planeado algo en su contra.

Eso era realmente terrible.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron viendo películas y jugando un poco, cuando llego el momento de irse, recordó que debía devolverle sus libros a Kouen. Por lo que decidió irlo a buscar a la biblioteca (según Kougyoku era el lugar más probable donde estaría).

-Buenas noches – dijo el rubio entrando

Vio al mayor leyendo sentado en un sofá, parecía que no se encontraba haciendo trabajo

-Buenas mocoso – dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

Un pequeño tic de molestia se hizo presente en el rubio, pero intento no exaltarse.

-Vine a devolverte los libros que me prestaste hace unas semanas. – dijo estirando la bolsa.

-Oh – Kouen dejo de leer y se enfocó en el menor - ¿Te gustaron? -Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

-S-si – por alguna razón se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, ver a Kouen sonreír era taaaan extraño. – Son bastante interesantes, el de "Doble trampa" es bastante bueno, incluso si no soy muy aficionado al misterio este rápidamente me atrapo.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo un poco más grande. Y ahora Alibaba se preguntaba mentalmente porque simplemente no le dijo a Kougyoku que se los entregara a su hermano.

-¿ya te vas?

-sí, es tarde.

-está bien, yo te llevo.

-¿Qué?

Para sorpresa de Alibaba, el pelirrojo dejo el libro en la mesa y se dirigió hacia él.

-Rápido mocoso que se hará mas tarde - hablo con prepotencia

Sin embargo el rubio aún no se creía lo que habia dicho, ¿de verdad lo llevaría? ¡Oh vamos! No es como si fuera una señorita a la que pudieran raptar, el sabia cuidarse perfectamente bien.

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas.

-¿en serio? No me importa, -

Alibaba siguió insistiendo mientras llegaban por fin a la salida de la casa, pero cuando vio que el mayor tomaba las llaves de su auto, supo que ya no lo convencería.

.

.

.

-Mi hermana te dijo ¿cierto?

Alibaba se sorprendió por la pregunta que le habia hecho el mayor apenas unos minutos después de haber arrancado su coche.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Sobre mis primos.

Sabía que era un asunto delicado, después de todo eran cosas de familia. No quería delatar a su amiga, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de mentir. Por lo que asintió su cabeza.

-¿Tu qué piensas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te tengo que repetir todo dos veces? – Dijo Kouen con fastidio -¿Qué opinas de la situación? ¿Crees que mi tía los haya mandado para hacer algún movimiento?

Aunque sabía que no era de su incumbencia, en realidad si habia estado pensando en el asunto después de que su amiga le contara.

-Yo… no creo, pienso que en realidad tu tía te quiere poner en una situación en la que te sientas acorralado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es obvio que tú no sabes porque te mando a tus primos, por eso mismo vas a estar al pendiente de todo lo que hagan, pero eso solo lograra que cometas errores, sin embargo yo pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es actuar como de costumbre, si te muestras muy a la defensiva, ellos pueden contárselo a su madre y entonces ella sabrá que estas asustado.

-¿Entonces debo confiar en ellos?

-Eso depende de ti, sin embargo ellos no parecen malas personas, incluso si la señorita Hakuei trata de acercarse a ti, talvez sea porque en realidad le atraes. Quiero decir ella es joven, bella y pues tu también eres bastante atra…

Kouen le miro con una ceja levantada y Alibaba se dio cuenta que hablo de más.

-jajaja ¿Entonces crees que soy atractivo? – dijo con burla el pelirrojo.

-¡! – La cara de Alibaba comenzó a pintarse de rojo – n-no ¡No! – Dijo sumamente avergonzado – ¡Lo que quiero decir es que son tus primos y deberías de tratar de conocerlos más antes de pensar mal de ellos!

La risa de Kouen lleno todo el auto, el rubio no podía sentirsé más avergonzado.

-Tú sí que eres una buena compañía mocoso – dijo el pelirrojo ahora más relajado. – sin embargo, es obvio que a Hakuryuu no le agrado.

-Bueno, eso podría ser también por lo de su hermana.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú crees? – dijo un poco incrédulo el mayor.

-Por supuesto, después de todo para los hermanos, ningún hombre es bueno para sus hermanas. ¿No opinarías lo mismo de quien fuera el novio de Kougyoku?

Kouen pareció reflexionarlo un poco.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Alibaba sonrió, incluso si tenía siempre un rostro lleno de seguridad, obviamente Kouen también se enfrentaba a situaciones que no se sentía capaz de resolver.

Ahora un agradable silencio se habia hecho presente. Alibaba observaba hacia la ventana, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Oye Kouen

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes en donde está mi casa?

-…

.

.

.

Por fin habia llegado a su casa después de 2 horas, todo por culpa del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a su casa vio que el cuarto en donde su Padre trabajaba tenía la luz prendida, supuso que lo mejor era no molestarlo, por lo que se dirigió a la sala, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que habia una persona más.

Era Jafar, quien se veía apurado tecleando en su computadora.

Se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Buenas noches – dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-¡! – el peliblanco alzo sus ojos hacia Alibaba y después sonrió cortésmente- Buenas noches joven Alibaba, lamento la intrusión, pero tu Padre y yo estamos trabajando en algo muy importante.

-¿Es sobre _Sindria Corps_ y _Balbadd?_

-Sí, así es.

Si era algo tan importante entonces de verdad no debería interrumpir a su padre.

-mmm ¿Y Sinbad? Quiero decir… el siempre viene personalmente cuando se trata de ambas empresas – Se sentía un poco extraño preguntándole eso a Jafar, pero de verdad que lo habia extrañado en esas semanas.

La expresión de Jafar cambio ligeramente, pero Alibaba no lo pudo notar bien ya que el peliblanco regreso su vista hacia la computadora y volvió a comenzar a teclear.

-En estos momentos Sin tiene importante responsabilidades, por eso mismo no ha tenido tiempo libre en las últimas semanas. Yo soy su persona de más confianza, por eso puede dejarme los negocios con tu Padre a mí.

-Ya veo.

El rubio no dijo más y se dirigió a su habitación. Talvez habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que a Jafar le habia molestado que le hubiese preguntado por Sinbad.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Alibaba se encontraba caminando nervioso en los jardines del palacio de Sindria, ya llevaba más de una hora caminando de un lado a otro. ¿El motivo? Estaba a punto de tomar una gran decisión, sin embargo no podía concluir si era correcto o no el hacerlo._

 _-Demonios, no puedo seguir así, talvez deba pedirle consejo a Aladdin – se dijo Alibaba a sí mismo._

 _-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Alibaba-kun?_

 _-¡Jafar-san!_

 _El peliblanco le sonrió dulcemente._

 _-Veo que estas preocupado ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?_

 _El rubio se exalto un poco, pero se dio cuenta que si era Jafar probablemente le proporcionaría un buen consejo, no porque su amigo Aladdin no los diera, pero con Jafar era probable que pudiera darle una respuesta más concisa, ya que, después de todo, el peliblanco conocía muy bien a la persona por quien se estaba rompiendo la cabeza._

 _-Está bien, pero… no sé qué pienses de mí después de que te lo diga – a pesar de todo, no era algo muy común lo que le confesaría._

 _El peliblanco se sorprendió un poco por esas palabras._

 _-¿Pero qué dices Alibaba-kun? Yo nunca pensaría nada malo o raro sobre ti, tú junto con Aladdin y Morgiana, son niños muy importantes y queridos para mí. – termino con una sonrisa._

 _Eso tranquilizo al príncipe._

 _-Está bien, mmm veras… es que… me gusta alguien – decía al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco_

 _-jeje, pero Alibaba-kun, eso no tiene nada de malo_

 _-y… ese alguien… es un hombre_

 _-¡! – eso sí que habia sorprendido a Jafar, pudo ver el nerviosismo y vergüenza en el rostro de Alibaba, por lo que se acercó a él y alzando el rostro del menor para que lo viera a la cara, le sonrió con ternura – Ya sea hombre o mujer, el amor es amor, y si esa persona te gusta, yo no tengo porque opinar o juzgarte al respecto._

 _Alibaba se sintió realmente feliz por esas palabras._

 _-Gracias Jafar-san_

 _-¿y?_

 _-¿eh?_

 _-¿Quién es el afortunado que se ha ganado el cariño de Alibaba-kun? – le hizo burla Jafar._

 _El rostro de Alibaba volvió a pintarse de rojo._

 _-¡Eso… eso…! Bueno, ese es el motivo por el que estoy así… esa persona… es Sinbad._

 _El rostro de Jafar cambio a una de incredulidad._

 _-¿Sinbad?_

 _-Si – dijo un poco apenado – sé que es extraño, no solo porque ambos seamos hombres, sino porque él es mucho mayor que yo, e incluso ha hecho cosas tan importantes, sin embargo el en verdad me gusta, desde que lo conocí ya me habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraba y respetaba, después me di cuenta que era una increíble persona con mucho cariño para dar… cuando menos me di cuenta… ya estaba enamorado de él._

 _Alibaba puso una expresión melancólica_

 _-Yo… quiero decírselo, pero… sé que eso solo le causara problemas a Sinbad, incluso si me pongo a pensar en que talvez solo acepte mi confesión para no lastimarme… yo… yo…_

 _-¡Te equivocas Alibaba-kun! – le interrumpió Jafar mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. - ¡Si tú eres sincero con tus sentimientos Sinbad te responderá de la misma manera! Tu eres realmente importante para él, por lo que estoy seguro que jamás aceptaría tus sentimientos solo por lastima._

 _-… ¿Tú crees?_

 _Jafar sonrió – Conozco a ese hombre desde años, se lo que ese idiota haría y lo que no. Así que… si de verdad estás enamorado, debes decírselo._

 _Alibaba se dio cuenta que ya no tenía que dudar más, seria duro si era rechazado, pero al menos ya no se sentirá inquieto por eso._

 _Sonrió_

 _-¡Tienes razón Jafar-san! Iré en este mismo instante._

 _Dicho eso, el menor salió corriendo en busca de Sinbad._

 _Jafar le observo irse, y cuando desapareció de su vista, el rostro sonriente que tenía se transformó en uno de absoluta tristeza. Avanzo un poco, pero después cayo de rodillas en el pasto mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro._

 _-Alguien como Alibaba… es sin duda el más apropiado para estar a su lado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y agradezco a los que han dejado comentarios, de verdad que me hace feliz ver que est historia esta teniendo exito.

Un saludo y besitos :)


	4. Capitulo 4 Avances y retrocesos

¡Hola! ¡Ya vamos en el cuarto capitulo! ¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Y las cosas poco a poco se iran poniendo mas y mas intensas. Solo advierto que este capitulo es clave para el desarrollo en la relación de Kouen y Alibaba… ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 _Notita curiosa: El motivo por el que Kouha no aparece mucho con la familia, es porque me cuesta mucho manejar al personaje. Por eso opte por alejarlo (al menos por ahora)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 4. Avances y retrocesos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya llevaban un mes desde habían comenzado una relación. Alibaba sentía que había sido el mes más maravilloso de su corta vida, aunque esperaba pasar aún más tiempo a lado de Sinbad._

 _Sin embargo ahora se encontraba triste. Sinbad tenía mucho trabajo y diversas responsabilidades con las que debía lidiar siendo el rey de Sindria, eso provocaba que el tiempo que podían pasar juntos se redujera considerablemente._

 _-Lo siento Alibaba, pero es importante que visite al Rey de ese lugar, te prometo que cuando regrese me la pasare una semana entera contigo – decía el peli morado triste, mientras abrazaba a Alibaba._

 _-Está bien, comprendo que es importante- le respondió el menor con una sonrisa –solo cuídate y recuerda no causarle problemas a Jafar-san – dijo ahora a manera de advertencia._

 _-Jajajaja, ¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca le causo problemas._

 _-Es ese tipo de actitud es la que los causa_

 _-Sin, ya es momento de irnos – Entro Jafar al cuarto de Sinbad, se sorprendió de ver a Alibaba en el lugar. –Oh, disculpen mi interrupción – dijo un poco apenado el peliblanco._

 _-No te preocupes Jafar, ya terminamos de despedirnos_

 _Respondió su rey con una gran sonrisa. El rey salió primero y Jafar le siguió, sin embargo antes de que saliera el peliblanco, fue llamado por Alibaba._

 _-Jafar-san, por favor cuida de el- le dijo el menor._

 _El peliblanco le sonrió._

 _-No te preocupes Alibaba-kun. – salió._

 _Alibaba se acostó en la cama de Sinbad y se puso a pensar en lo amable que se había vuelto Sinbad después de su confesión. Sin duda cada día se alegraba más de haber seguido el consejo de Jafar. El ver todas las responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir Sinbad le hacían pensar en lo que quería convertirse en el futuro._

 _Quería convertirse en alguien que pudiese ayudar a Sinbad de la misma forma que hacia Jafar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alibaba despertó y se sorprendió del sueño que había tenido, talvez el haber visto a Jafar el día anterior había propiciado que tuviera ese recuerdo.

Se levantó y bajo a saludar a su padre, se sorprendió de encontrar a Jafar todavía trabajando en su computadora, se notaban unas notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y supo por como hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja (cosas que no entendía) que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Supuso que su padre no estaba en una mejor situación.

Aún era temprano, pero debía prepararse para la escuela, se arregló rápido y sabía que si su padre había estado trabajando toda la noche, probablemente no tendría tiempo para desayunar algo muy ostentoso, por lo que se decidió por preparar algo más práctico, solo le preparo café caliente y unos emparedados, era sencillo, pero haría suficientes para que no perdiera fuerzas.

Antes de salir dejo una taza de café y unos emparedados en la mesa en donde Jafar parecía estar a punto de colapsar de sueño.

.

.

.

-¡Alibaba-chan, tienes que ir a mi casa! – le lloriqueo Kougyoku al rubio. Cuando estaban comiendo el almuerzo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es horrible con mis primos ahí! Mis hermanos Kouen y Koumei se tienen que ir a la empresa y Hakuei y Hakuryuu se quedan en ese lugar conmigo.

-¿Y Kouha?

-Ha decidido quedarse con un amigo suyo durante esta semana, así que estoy prácticamente sola con ellos Alibaba-chan. ¡Sola con ellos!

Sabía que su amiga estaba desesperada, pero le daba mucha gracia el drama que hacía.

-jajaja, ya, ya, Kougyoku, no hables así de ellos, son tus primos, además, parece que Hakuryuu es de nuestra edad ¿no? Estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas que podrías mostrarle, o si no, tu siempre quisiste una hermana mayor, talvez si platicas un poco más con la señorita Hakuei, te darás cuenta que puedes encontrar en ella, alguien en quien confiar.

-¡¿De qué hablas Alibaba-chan?! – Kougyoku no paraba con su drama -¡Esa mujer es una arpía que lo único que intenta es meterse en la cama de mi hermano!

-¡Kougyoku!

¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso una señorita? Alibaba se estaba avergonzando bastante, su amiga no paraba de gritar y todos la escuchaban.

-Te lo digo enserio – la chica volvió a lloriquear – Esa mujer quiere controlar la empresa para que su madre lo obtenga todo, estoy segura que si ella y mi hermano se casaran, ella inventaría alguna forma de quedarse con todo.

-…

-…

-Kougyoku, Si recuerdas que son familia ¿verdad?

-…

El rostro de la pelirosa brillo como si le hubiesen dicho la verdad más grande del universo.

-es cierto, ja ja jajaja –comenzó a reír despacio - ¡Muajajajajajajaja! ¡Benditos sean los lazos familiares! jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Ok, Kougyoku, oficialmente me estas espantando

El rubio se alejó lentamente mientras su amiga reía como líder nazi a punto de dominar el mundo.

-¡Aun así! – Regreso su vista su amiga, deteniendo su escape – Ven a mi casa aunque sea un rato, si es cierto lo que me contaste en la mañana, no tienes ninguna certeza de que Jafar-san no vuelva a tu casa ¿cierto?

Lo pensó un poco, por lo que pudo ver, el trabajo que tenían que hacer Jafar y su padre era bastante y parecía que incluso lo que habían hecho el día anterior era solo el principio de todo lo que tenían que trabajar.

Era muy incómodo tener al peliblanco en su casa, aunque siempre era educado con él, de alguna manera sentía como si Jafar tampoco disfrutara mucho de su presencia.

Suspiro resignado.

-Ah, está bien, pero en cuanto lleguen tus hermanos me marcho, después de todo solo me quieres ahí para no estar sola con tus primos ¿cierto?

-¡Gracias Alibaba-chan!

La chica lo abrazo fuertemente.

.

.

.

Fue una sorpresa no encontrar a nadie en la casa de la pelirosa, pero eso le tranquilizo un poco, aunque sabía que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, en realidad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar de encontrarse nuevamente con Hakuryuu, el chico realmente parecía amable, pero… lo que había sentido cuando lo conoció, no lo había sentido nunca, y por eso le espantaba un poco.

-Parece que no hay nadie Alibaba-chan, iré a traer algo de tomar.

-Sí, oye ¿es que ya no tienen personas de servicio? – era una duda que tenía desde la visita anterior

-¿eh? ¡Ah!, es que mi hermano les dio un mes de vacaciones, en realidad fue una terrible coincidencia que mis primos llegaran poco tiempo después.

-Vaya – Parecía que Kouen podía ser una buena persona, un mes de vacaciones no cualquiera lo daba en estos días.

-Bueno, voy a traer algo para tomar

Alibaba se sentó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se sorprendió ver en la pantalla de registro: Papá.

-¿Papá? ¿Ocurrió algo?

 _-hola hijo, lamento mucho no haberte recibido ayer y no saludarte en la mañana, pero este trabajo en conjunto con la compañía de Sindria nos esta absorbiendo el alma. Yo creo que tardaremos toda la semana para terminar el trabajo_

-jajaja, no te preocupes, supongo que vas a estar ocupado, para no molestarte yo creo que por esta semana yo estaré en casa de Kougyoku por las tardes.

 _-Me apena mucho que tengas que pasar esto hijo, pero te aseguro que te lo compensare. De hecho te llamaba para eso._

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-Bueno, este trabajo significa la unión de otras compañías internacionales con Sindria-Corps, por esa razón Sinbad ha decidió organizar una fiesta el siguiente Domingo, para celebrar esos acuerdos. Sera en su hogar, y están invitados todos los jefes empresariales y otras personas importantes y de renombre. Obvio yo también iré, y pensaba que talvez sería buena idea que me acompañaras, sé que se hablaran cosas de empresas y otras cosas que no te interesan, pero se lo mucho que aprecias a Sinbad, y esta sería una buena oportunidad para que lo veas._

El corazón de Alibaba comenzó a latir con emoción.

-¡¿Enserio Papá?! ¡Muchas gracias!

 _-Ok, solo busca ponerte muy elegante, Bueno, nos vemos hijo, seguiremos trabajando en esto. Por cierto, gracias por el café y los sándwiches, Jafar también te lo agradece._

-eh… si, de nada.

Colgó. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¡Podría ver a Sinbad! Se sentía increíblemente feliz. Casi podía brincar de la felicidad.

-Cálmate o explotaras

-¡! ¡Kougyoku!

Su amiga estaba sentada a lado de él, parecía que ya llevaba un buen rato.

-¡¿Qué tanto oíste?! – dijo realmente avergonzado.

-No mucho, solo que le dabas las gracias a tu padre como si te hubiera comprado boletos para el concierto de la banda Magi… ¡¿Te consiguió boletos?!

-¡¿eh?! Claro que no, dudo que mi padre haya oído alguna vez su música

-ah, qué mal – dijo con tristeza- y entonces ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?

Aun con un sonrojo en su rostro y volviendo a sonreír Alibaba hablo.

-Veras, mi padre me llevara a una fiesta en la que el anfitrión será Sinbad, será debido a una alianza que estas realizando varias empresas internacionales, ¡Pero después de estas semanas por fin podre verlo de nuevo!

-Oh – dijo la chica un poco pensativa.

Alibaba se sorprendió -¿Qué ocurre?, ¿dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que estaba recordando, que mi hermano menciono que tendría que ir a un evento de una compañía este Sábado. Me preguntaba si era la misma.

-Bueno, quien sabe, mi padre me dijo que asistirían muchas personas importantes. No se me haría raro que empresas Kou este invitada.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, en ese caso… - una sonrisa traviesa se apareció en su rostro –Tenemos que conseguirte un atuendo apropiado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te tienes que ver espectacular Alibaba! escúchame bien, no importa qué, pero en el siguiente Sábado escucharas una declaración de amor, si o sí. Esa hombre tiene que darse cuenta que si no hace algo pronto podrías volar lejos de él.- su amiga se veía bastante decida

-jajaja, Kougyoku, dudo mucho que solo por verme bien Sinbad se me declare. Además, no pienso irme con nadie más que no sea él.

-¿Sinbad? ¡Ah, sí, sí, claro Sinbad! Muy bien, está decidido: ¡La misión de esta semana será encontrarte el atuendo adecuado y dejarte fabuloso para el sábado! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Kougyoku… otra vez me estás dando miedo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, como acordaron, se dirigieron a todos los centros comerciales que encontraron, sin embargo ningún atuendo parecía convencer a Kougyoku. Alibaba había encontrado varios trajes que le habían llamado la atención, pero su amiga le ponía peros a todo. Por lo que al final, después de horas de dar vueltas no hicieron ningún progreso, razón por la cual decidieron volver a la casa de la pelirosa.

-¡Uff!, esto es demasiado complicado, pero no importa ¡Mañana iremos al otro lado de la ciudad!

Su amiga se encontraba bastante animada.

-Jejeje, es bueno verte tan motivada Kougyoku.

-Por supuesto – sonrió – por cierto, te quedaras a cenar ¿cierto? Probablemente mis hermanos regresaron por lo que no deberíamos de tardar tanto para cenar.

-¿Y quién hace la cena? Se supone que no tienen quien se las prepare por ahora.

Kougyoku bufo divertida – mi primita dijo que haría algo para cenar, supongo que quiere apantallar a mi hermano, pero mi hermano tiene gustos muy especiales, así que veamos cómo le sale muajajajaja.

Alibaba quería mucho a su amiga, pero a veces parecía realmente una especie de genio malvada.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, en donde vieron que la mesa ya estaba puesta, el rubio vio a Hakuei quien se veía bastante nerviosa por todo lo que había hecho.

-Buenas noches señorita Hakuei

-¿eh? Buenas noches Alibaba-san, Buenas noches Kougyoku.

-Buenas noches Hakuei- dijo su amiga con molestia.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa y el aroma de los platillos desde la cocina inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Lo que haya preparado huele delicioso señorita Hakuei – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras alegraron a la nombrada, quien sonrió en respuesta.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo emocionada- Espero que mi primo Kouen piense lo mismo. Iré a traer la comida, por favor ustedes tomen asiento, en cualquier momento bajaran tus hermanos Kougyoku.

La chica se fue con alegría. Y ambos adolescentes tomaron asiento.

-Vaya, parece que la chica realmente sabia cocinar – dijo un poco decepcionada la pelirosa.

Pocos minutos después llego Hakuryuu quien iba cargando la sopa que servirían. Probablemente había ayudado a su hermana.

-Buenas noches Alibaba, Kougyoku. –dijo de forma educada

-Buenas Hakuryuu, ¿tú también le ayudaste? – pregunto con emoción el rubio

Hakuryuu se avergonzó un poco – bueno… si, después de toda mi hermana quería que saliera perfecto.

Los tres se sorprendieron de escuchar un estruendo en la cocina seguido de un grito.

-¡Hermana!

Hakuryuu salió disparado hacia la cocina seguido de los otros dos, al entrar se encontraron con Hakuei tirada en el piso mientras se veía una cazuela tirada a pocos metros de ella.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – dijo el peliazul asustado corriendo a ayudarla

-Lo lamento, es solo que no me di cuenta que mi vestido se atoro con la mesa y caí junto con la cazuela.

-¡¿Te quemaste?!

Tanto Kougyoku como Alibaba ayudaron a levantarse y la revisaron para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-No, no, la cazuela cayo lejos de mí, por suerte era el guiso, porque de haber sido la sopa, probablemente si me hubiera quemado.

Kougyoku le ayudo a su prima a sentarse, mientras los dos chicos se apuraban a recoger y limpiar todo. No querían que hubiera más accidentes. En ese momento vieron como Kouen y Koumei entraban alarmados.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto con seriedad el mayor.

Hakuei se avergonzó por la tontería que había hecho – lo siento mucho primo, pero me caí mientras trataba de llevar la comida, he causado un desastre, pero lo limpiare.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Estás bien? – Kouen se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Sí, no me ocurrió nada, y los chicos vinieron inmediatamente a ayudarme.

Koumei también la reviso para ver si en verdad no se había lastimado o quemado

-Uff, esto pudo haber sido peligroso, debes de tener más cuidado Hakuei-san, incluso si no te quemaste, al caer pudiste haberte golpeado con algo y eso hubiera sido terrible – le reprendió Koumei.

La chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Ustedes están bien? – le pregunto el mayor a los dos que limpiaban.

-Sí, gracias, también temíamos que le hubiese pasado algo a la señorita Hakuei

Alibaba por fin termino de recoger lo último que había en el suelo, mientras lo hacía pudo ver lo mucho que se había esforzado Hakuei en hacerlo, volteo a verla y pudo ver lo triste que se veía por no haber podido ofrecerle su comida a Kouen.

-Lo siento mucho – volvió a decir Hakuei – por mi culpa ya no hay nada de cenar – se veía realmente arrepentida.

-¡Eso no importa hermana!, otro día podrás hacerlo, por eso – Hakuryuu se puso en frente de Kouen mientras hacia una reverencia – Por favor aunque sea por esta noche permítanos pagar por comida rápida para que cenen.

El pelirrojo se asombró primero por la petición, pero después sonrió

-Nada de eso, ustedes son mis invitados – Hakuryuu iba a reprochar, pero Kouen lo interrumpió – Tu quédate con mi hermana y mis hermanos yo iré por algo para cenar.

-¡Pero! – Hakuryuu volvió a ponerse enfrente de Kouen – hemos sido los culpables, por lo menos permíteme que yo vaya por ello

-mmm, bueno si lo pones así – dijo el pelirrojo pensativo mientras se cepillaba su barba – entonces tendrán que comer lo que yo quiera.

-¿y eso que podría ser hermano?

La confusión de Koumei parecía compartida por el resto.

-mmm hamburguesas, sí, eso estará bien – Kouen tomo sus llaves y su abrigo - ¡Hey mocoso!

-¡eh! ¿Qué?

Alibaba solo había estado observando todo lo que ocurría, no pudo evitar pensar que los Ren eran un poco divertidos.

-Tú me llevaras a algún lugar en donde las vendan

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Yo porque?

-Por qué te comprare un helado si lo haces.

-¿Qué rayos? – Se comenzó a sonrojar -¡No soy un niño!

-¿Entonces no quieres el helado?

El rubio tenía ganas de decirle bastantes improperios, pero lamentablemente… el helado era su debilidad, no podía simplemente negarse a uno… Se preguntaba si Kouen de alguna manera se había enterado de eso o solo había dicho lo del helado al azar.

-¡ah!, está bien – dijo un poco malhumorado mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con Kouen - ¡Pero tendrá los sabores que yo quiera!

-Sí, sí, Cuiden la casa mientras regresamos. – les grito al resto de su familia.

Dicho eso ambos salieron.

-Oigan, ¿pero no era más fácil que llamáramos al lugar por teléfono?

Hablo por fin Hakuei.

Koumei y Kougyoku se miraron un momento y después sonrieron

-Pero entonces no podría comprar el helado

Kougyoku rio.

.

.

.

-La señorita Hakuei realmente se había esforzado para hacer esa cena

Alibaba miraba por la ventana mientras Kouen se dirigía al lugar en donde comprarían su "cena".

-Estoy seguro de que sí.

-Ella realmente parece admirarte, ella de verdad quería que probaras esa comida.

Kouen le miro extrañado ¿a qué quería llegar con eso?

-Lo dices como si yo hubiera provocado lo que paso.

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que… pienso que cuando regreses deberías de darle las gracias.

El pelirrojo rio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tú debes tener un concepto horrible sobre mí.

-¿Qué?

-¿de verdad crees que después de ver todo lo que había preparado, yo simplemente diría algo como: Lo siento chica, suerte para la próxima?

-…

-No sé qué creas saber de mí, pero te aseguro que yo no desprecio el esfuerzo que otros han realizado, sé que para ella era importante, de verdad me he interesado en conocerlos, y me puedo dar cuenta que la vida que mi tía les dio no fue la mejor, sé que ellos quieren pertenecer a esta familia. Y cuando todos estemos cenando, le quiero hacer saber que ella ya pertenece a ella

Termino con una sonrisa.

Alibaba se sorprendió, después se sintió un poco culpable, de alguna manera la imagen que le daba el Kouen del pasado no se iba, por eso a veces no podía evitar decir ciertos comentarios.

-Lo siento, en realidad pareces una gran persona

-¡Ja! ¿Y apenas lo notas?

Pese a eso, la arrogancia no se iba, pensó Alibaba.

-Por cierto, supe que hoy saliste con mi hermana y que regresaron muy noche, espero que no se estén buscando problemas

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo un poco ofendido – es solo que Kougyoku está empecinada en que consiga un atuendo adecuado para el evento del Sábado.

-¿Evento?

-Si – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico – Sinbad hará una fiesta para celebrar su cierre de contrato con varias empresas internacionales, mi Papá ha decidido llevarme.

-mmm ¿Sinbad? ¿De Sindria Corps?

-¡Así es!

-Ya veo, si, tienes razón, Rashid Saluja ha apoyado a ese tipo desde que el apenas comenzó a tener manejo de su empresa

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿A Sinbad? Si, nos hemos encontrado varias veces, me ha pedido que también firmemos con él, pero yo nunca he aceptado, aun así también me invito a esa celebración, supongo que quiere restregarme lo que ha logrado y quiere que me asuste del poder que ha conseguido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

El grito de Alibaba sorprendió a Kouen

-¡Sinbad nunca haría algo como eso!, él sabe respetar a las personas que piensan diferente a él, y si él quiere que te unas a él no se debe a que te menosprecie, sino porque reconoce todo lo que has logrado.

No podía soportar que hablaran de esa manera del pelimorado, ya sea en el pasado o presente, el siempre noto las grandes ideas que tenía Sinbad, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba un lugar mejor para vivir. Era un visionario. Y actualmente era lo mismo, por lo que no dejaría que nadie lo menospreciara, mucho menos Kouen Ren.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa sarcástica del pelirrojo.

-¿Reconoce lo que he logrado? Mocoso, no sé qué creas saber de Sinbad, pero te aseguro que las personas que se unen a él es simplemente por temor a un enemigo de su talla.

-¿De qué hablas?

Alibaba sentía que ya no podía soportar más esa conversación.

-Sinbad no es el buen samaritano que tú crees, él ha hundido a muchos, ¿sabes a cuantas personas tiene vigilando a los líderes de otras empresas? Ese tipo habla sobre grandes ideales y tomarnos todos de las manos, pero te aseguro que es el tipo de persona que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no perder ni un poco de todo el poder que ha obtenido.

El rostro del menor estaba rojo de ira, no iba a seguir soportando más a ese tipo.

-Detén el auto- dijo con frialdad el chico.

-…

-¡Detenlo ahora!

-Estás loco, no hare eso

La voz del mayor sonaba firme, no se iba a amedrentar por un niño haciendo berrinche

-¡Te he dicho que lo detengas!

-¡Y yo te dije que no haría eso! Mira, si tú tienes a Sinbad en un pedestal, ese es tu problema, pero no quieras que otros piensen lo mismo que tú. Yo también estoy en el mismo mundo podrido en el que vive Sinbad, por eso te puedo decir que ese tipo NO es una buena persona.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Por fin Kouen había llegado al lugar en donde comprarían su cena. Kouen se estaciono, pero no bajo ni se movió. Regreso su vista hacia Alibaba y vio que este había mantenido la vista hacia abajo todo el tiempo que estuvieron en silencio.

Se recargo mejor en el asiento y suspiro.

-Escucha mocoso, sé que no debí decir eso.

-…

-No me retracto de nada de lo que dije, pero no debí hablar así de alguien que parece que aprecias mucho.

-…

-¡Di algo! – exclamo un poco desesperado

-Está bien – siguió sin alzar su vista – yo solo me iré a casa por ahora.

Kouen no le discutió y después de comprar lo que llevaría a su casa, llevo a Alibaba a su hogar. Era lo mejor, se dijo mentalmente.

-Buenas noches- dijo el chico, al tiempo que se bajaba y entraba a su casa.

No sabía qué hora era, pero no le importo, probablemente su padre seguiría trabajando, pero no le importaba y tampoco le importaba si es que Jafar se encontraba en ese lugar, ya no le interesaba cenar por esa noche, por lo que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación. Se aventó a su cama

Se sentía mal. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

 _"No sé qué creas saber de Sinbad"_

-Eres tú el que no sabe nada – dijo en voz baja

 _"Es el tipo de persona que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no perder ni un poco de todo el poder que ha obtenido"_

-…

Se sentía mal, ese tipo no solo había hablado mal de Sinbad, si no que también se había burlado de lo que pensaba sobre él. Le desagradaba. Sin embargo, le desagradaba más el hecho de que no se sintió capaz de contestar esas palabras.

.

.

.

Ya era jueves y Alibaba todavía no tenía ningún atuendo preparado. Eso no podía seguir así, aun cuando su amiga estuviera en contra, si veía que las cosas hoy seguían igual, el terminaría comprando cualquier cosa. Lo importante era que se viera bien.

Aun así, no sabía porque entonces estaba caminando con su amiga en dirección a su casa.

-Eh, Kougyoku, ¿no crees que deberíamos estar rumbo a otro centro comercial?

-eh… si, pero… mmm

Eso sí que era extraño ¿Kougyoku nerviosa? Eso solo podía ser señal de que… ¡Estaba tramando algo!

-Muy bien – Alibaba se detuvo – dime que estas planeando señorita

-eh… -la chica movía sus manos de forma nerviosa – ayer… ayer discutiste con mi hermano ¿cierto?

La mención del hombre hizo que Alibaba se tensara, era cierto que no había mandado un mensaje a Kougyoku la noche anterior para disculparse por haberse regresado de repente, sin embargo en la mañana le había dicho que fue porque se comenzó a sentir mal, obvio era una mentira, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente convincente. Olvido que talvez Kouen si les dijera.

-Acaso… ¿tu hermano dijo algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza

-No dijo nada, pero… él no se veía muy contento después de que regreso, él estaba tan contento cuando salieron, pero regreso muy molesto, cuando vi que no habías regresado supuse que fue porque habían discutido.

-…

-escucha, sé que mi hermano es demasiado franco, a veces no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que dice, pero por favor, no pienses mal de él.

Alibaba pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de la chica. Se sintió un poco culpable, para la chica debía de ser terrible saber que su hermano y su amigo habían discutido, talvez temía que él no volviera aceptar alguna invitación de ella.

-Mira Kougyoku… el no tuvo la culpa realmente, fui yo quien me tome muy personal lo que dijo. No estoy molesto. – trato de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¡Entonces no hay problema si hoy mi hermano te acompaña! ¿Verdad?

-espera, ¿¡Que?!

Antes de que siguiera preguntando la chica salió corriendo hacia su casa, cuando por fin llego él, vio que ya estaba parado en la puerta Kouen Ren. Quien por un momento en sus ojos mostro la sorpresa que sentía por verlo en el lugar.

-…

-…

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Alibaba se sorprendió más cuando vio que también llegaba Hakuryuu hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes Alibaba-san, muchas gracias por permitirme acompañarlos. – dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-…

-¡Kougyoku!

Gritaron Alibaba y Kouen al mismo tiempo.

-eh… - Hakuryuu se veía un poco confundido – lo siento ¿quizás interrumpo su salida?

-¡No, nada de eso! – se apresuró a contestar Alibaba - ¿Pero qué te dijo exactamente tu prima?

-Me dijo que mi primo te acompañaría a escoger un traje para el sábado, y como yo iré con Kouen también el sábado, dijo que no tenías problemas en que yo los acompañara a escoger uno para mí.

Kouen suspiro.

-Esta bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces, vámonos.

El rubio pudo notar por la expresión del mayor, que también había sido engañado. Sin duda su amiga era un diablo.

.

.

.

Ir acompañado de los dos Ren en realidad no fue tan malo, talvez un poco incómodo por Kouen, pero no malo. Justo como pensó, ir con otros chicos a comprar ropa, era completamente distinto a hacerlo con su amiga. No que su amiga fuera mala para esto, sino que, se dio cuenta que para encontrar el tan famoso "Atuendo perfecto" que su amiga quería que luciera, se tardarían como mínimo un mes.

Ir con Kouen en ese aspecto fue todo un alivio. El siempre usaba ropa formal y solía asistir a todo tipo de eventos, por lo que sabía cómo escoger trajes y atuendos para cada ocasión. Aunque el también había escogido ropa de ese tipo, Kouen se veía muy experimentado a la hora de fijarse en los pequeños detalles, como que el color combinara con sus ojos, su tono de piel, que la talla se amoldara perfectamente pero sin ser muy "revelador" (eso no lo pudo comprender del todo), incluso la corbata no tenía que desentonar con todo lo demás. Le apenaba un poco el decir que en realidad el atuendo que llevaría había sido escogido completamente por Kouen, y lo peor era que se le veía increíble.

También, justo como se lo imagino, pasar el tiempo con Hakuryuu era en realidad bastante divertido, el chico era amable y respetuoso, pero también sabia de muchas cosas y se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico no salía con mucha frecuencia.

A pesar de todo, fue un gran día.

Ahora los tres se encontraban en el auto de regreso, Kouen le había dicho que lo dejaría en su casa.

-mmm Gracias por todo – dijo un poco apenado Alibaba

-Ja, era necesario, los dos son un desastre a la hora de escoger ropa – se burlo

Hakuryuu rio un poco divertido, pero Alibaba hizo un pequeño puchero, ese tipo nunca cambiaria.

-mmm por cierto – su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse, era una suerte que se hubiese sentado atrás y los dos Ren Adelante – mmm, sobre ayer, yo…

-No digas nada – le corto el mayor – fui yo quien fui irrespetuoso, pero ya te dije lo que opino, no me retracto por mis palabras, pero me retracto de haber hablado así delante de ti.

El rubio se dio cuenta que no cambiaría la opinión del mayor, pero no importaba, el mayor había tomado las cosas con madurez, por lo que el debía de hacer lo mismo.

-je, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermana para que vinieras?

-me dijo que Hakuryuu quería que lo acompañara, me dijo la hora en que iríamos, por lo que me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi corriendo y antes de entrar a la casa solo me dijo "diviértete". Verte ahí fue toda una sorpresa. ¿Tu, sabias?

-¡Claro que no!

-Y de haberlo sabido, ¿te hubieras negado?

El menor le observo sorprendido

-Yo no… yo no he dicho eso. Es solo que… bueno, no creí que tu quisieras venir puesto que también había sido grosero contigo la noche anterior.- dijo un poco apenado el rubio

-… - Hakuryuu miro a Kouen y por el espejo a Alibaba.

Kouen suspiro.

-Escucha lo que te dije la ayer es cierto, creo que tienes una terrible opinión sobre mí, y ni siquiera sé porque.

-¡!

\- Talvez sea porque creíste que te odiaría por ser amigo de mi hermana, porque soy dueño de una empresa, o al menos eso creí al principio, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad tú piensas que yo soy una mala persona por naturaleza.

-Es-¡Espera!, yo no…

-Me di cuenta desde el principio que no te agrade.

-Bueno si, pero… -

¡Rayos!, ahora no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que Kouen se fijaría en esas cosas, pero por lo que estaba oyendo, Kouen estaba dando por sentado que ellos nunca se podrían llevar bien… y no sería por que el pelirrojo no lo hubiese intentado. Se sentía un poco confundido, la noche anterior se había dicho a si mismo que lo detestaba, pero ahora verdaderamente se sentía mal por dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos del pasado.

-Está bien, no es como si fuera obligatorio que te lleves bien con los hermanos de tu amiga. Puedes odiarme, pero al menos hay que tratarnos cordialmente.

-¡Pero yo no te odio!

-Pero es obvio que tampoco quieres llegar a conocerme más.

La mirada de Alibaba era ansiosa, por alguna razón no quería que Kouen pensara si de él. Había sido demasiado estúpido al no pensar más allá de sus recuerdos, y también demasiado tonto por no querer conocer un poco más a este Kouen Ren que había demostrado ser una persona mucho más profunda de lo que había pensado.

-Yo… de verdad lo lamento – dijo ahora con tristeza el menor – sé que hice mal, también sé que estuvo mal hablarte así ayer, pero… tú de verdad eres una persona increíble… perdona por notarlo tan tarde, pero… en verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor.

Kouen no dijo nada por un momento, solo enfoco su vista hacia el camino por donde conducía. Hakuryuu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

-Si es cierto lo que dices entonces espero que pronto quieras platicar conmigo sobre los libros que te preste

Esas palabras realmente hicieron feliz a Alibaba. Por fin se había dado cuenta del error en el que estaba cayendo con Kouen, pero creía que sin lugar a dudas, ahora podrían llevarse bien

-¡Si! – dijo el chico realmente ilusionado.

La sonrisa de Kouen no se borró.

Hakuryuu que había presenciado todo, un poco avergonzado carraspeo, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-mmm, si gustan, puedo pasarme para atrás para que Alibaba se siente aquí y puedan platicar más cómodamente.

Ambos le miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero el rostro del rubio se pintó completamente de rojo y Kouen comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ha-Hakuryuu! ¡Lamento haberte ignorado! – dijo muy apenado Alibaba. -¡Kouen no te rías! ¡Hakuryuu pensara cosas raras de nosotros!

Kouen no dejaba de reír, pero se detuvo al ver cierto establecimiento, por lo que detuvo el auto. Y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto el ojidorado.

-Aun te debo un helado ¿no?, espera aquí, también traeré uno para ti Hakuryuu.

El mayor no dijo más y ambos vieron como el pelirrojo se dirigió a la heladería en la que se habia estacionado.

Se creó un incómodo silencio en ambos chicos.

-mmm, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿a ti te gusta mi primo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo rápidamente Alibaba un poco sonrojado

-¿Enserio? Bueno, es que mi prima me ha dicho que tú estabas muy enamorado de alguien, pero que tenías algunos problemas para acercarte a esa persona, por lo que vi y escuche ahora, pensé que talvez esa persona era…

-¡No! No, a Kouen llevo pocas semanas de conocerlo.

¿Cómo porque Kougyoku le había contado eso a Hakuryuu? Aunque bueno, aun podía recordar la manera en que lo presento con sus hermano.

-Ya veo – dijo un poco pensativo- ¿entonces también tienes este tipo de problemas con la persona que te gusta?

-¡!

-¡Ah!, disculpa mi atrevimiento, es solo que… bueno, tu pareces ser tan honesto y amigable, que no me imagino de qué manera puedes tener problemas con alguien que te gusta.

Wow, no sabía que Hakuryuu tenía una imagen tan buena sobre él.

-Bueno… la persona que me gusta… no es que no sea cercana a ella, si no que… se podría decir que estoy esperando a que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿?, pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué esperarías?

-mmm, bueno, es complicado, pero mmm, yo sé que terminaremos juntos… supongo que es… ¿destino?

Hakuryuu pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-pues en realidad no lo entiendo, yo creo que si alguien te gusta deberías de decírselo, incluso si esa persona te rechaza, al menos será consiente de tus sentimientos y pienso que solo de esa manera el talvez comience a pensar en ti como algo más que un amigo… o al menos eso es lo que creo.

Alibaba lo pensó, talvez debería de escuchar a Hakuryuu, el también ya había estado pensando últimamente en eso. No podía simplemente esperar a que Sinbad lo notara, es decir, él estaba completamente seguro de que terminarían juntos, pero talvez era el momento de hacerle saber al pelimorado la forma en la que se sentía sobre él.

-Si me permites decirlo Alibaba-san, yo creo que el destino no es algo que ya este escrito, si quieres que algo ocurra, tienes que luchar por ello. O al menos es lo que yo siempre he creído.

El rubio sonrió por su consejo. El si creía en el destino, sin embargo, puede que Hakuryuu tenía razón al decir que no podía quedarse sentado a esperar a que todo ocurra.

-Gracias Hakuryuu – sonrió.

Hakuryuu se avergonzó un poco.

-eh, de nada, cualquier otro día podremos salir… si quieres.

-jejeje claro.

Antes de darse cuenta Kouen ya estaba de regreso, con 3 conos de helado.

Sin duda, había sido un buen día, pensó Alibaba

.

.

.

Alibaba regreso muy tarde a su casa.

Cuando llego se sorprendió de escuchar varias voces en la sala, se asomó en ella y su corazón latió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que en su casa se encontraba Sinbad platicando con su padre y con Jafar.

-¡Bu-buenas noches! – casi grita con alegría el rubio

-Buenas noches hijo – respondió su Papá

-¡Hola Alibaba! – Dijo alegremente Sinbad – Wow, veo que fuiste de compras, espero que estés listo para el sábado, me hará muy feliz verte allá.

Alibaba asintió rápidamente

-Subiré a dejar mis cosas y en un momento bajo para prepararles algo.

-Oh, no te preocupes hijo, Sinbad vino a traernos algo de comida preparada, puedes subir a acomodar tus cosas con tranquilidad

-Vamos, yo te acompaño – dijo el pelimorado al tiempo que tomaba una de las bolsas y caminaba en dirección al cuarto del chico.

Ambos subieron mientras Jafar solo los seguía con la mirada.

-Por cierto Jafar, muchas gracias por sugerirme que llevara a Alibaba, no cabe duda que conoces bien a Sinbad, justo después de que me lo dijiste, Sinbad llamo para sugerirme lo mismo - hablo Rashid, después de que los otros dos ya habían subido.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que Sinbad estará muy contento con su presencia el sábado –

El peliblanco bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Cuando ambos llegaron al cuarto, Alibaba recordó lo que le había dicho Hakuryuu, talvez era el momento de ser sincero son Sinbad y dejarle saber sus sentimientos. Alzo la vista determinado a hacerlo.

-Sin...

-¡Alibaba! – Hablo entusiasmado el mayor – tengo algo que contarte, es muy importante

-Cla-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Este Sábado, no será únicamente para celebrar el cierre de contrato con las otras empresas, también estoy planeando hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-¿En serio? ¿y que podría ser?

El pelimorado se veía verdaderamente feliz, por lo que Alibaba dedujo que era algo muy importante.

-¡Le pediré matrimonio a Jafar!

Casi como si el tiempo se detuviera para el rubio, este pensó que la alegría que parecía sentir Sinbad era proporcional a la tristeza y amargura que comenzaba a embargar su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo!, en el siguiente… chan chan chan chan…. ¡La fiesta! Y les aseguro que todo se pondrá muy intenso.

Gracias por sus comentarios : D y no dejen de leer yaoi.

SALUDOS!


	5. Capitulo 5 Sorpresivas declaraciones

Una megadisculpa por la tardanza, pero en serio que las practicas clínicas me absorben y los proyectos y tareas no dejan de aparecer :( . Esto seguirá todavía po semanas mas y aunque muchos saben mi afición por subir capítulos casi cada tercer día, me temo que por ahora sera solamente un capitulo semanal. : (

Aun asi espero su comprensión y apoyo

.

Me he dado cuenta que me he portado muy mal con las personitas que me dejan comentarios aquí en : ( , lo siento mucho, no les he contestado sus comentarios, como la gran mayoría eran de personas que no tenían cuenta, pues tampoco había como hacerlo, aun asi eso no es excusa para los que si la tienen y no les conteste.

Por eso les hago una mención aquí agradeciéndoles sus comentarios y apoyo.

Ino637

AlexOkami

Hina

Fragance

Hotaru

KumikoYukie,

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bellas palabras : ) , leo todos los comentarios y me hacen feliz.

Por cierto un agradecimiento especial a Xxx (asi me apareció) por señalarme un errorcillo de palabras que habia tenido el capitulo anterior.

Y bueno, ya no les quito mas su valiosísimo tiempo, por lo que… Comenzamos

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5. Sorpresivas declaraciones.**

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre de un celular llenaba todo el cuarto de Alibaba, sus luces estaban apagadas y él estaba en su cama, sin embargo no estaba dormido y tampoco estaba preparándose para hacerlo, simplemente estaba sentado en ella mientras sostenía en sus manos el artefacto que durante todo el día no había dejado de timbrar. Eran las 11 de la noche del viernes, y aunque ya sabía quién era la persona que le estaba hablando, no tenía ganas de contestar, sin embargo, sabía que la persona que le hablaba no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Aun con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, presiono el botón para contestar

-Bueno

 _-¡Alibaba-chan! ¡Por fin respondes! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas o algunos de mis mensajes?! ¡Al menos hubieras avisado que no vendrías el día de hoy a la escuela! Escucha, sé que has de estar emocionado por el evento de mañana, pero no es motivo para que cortes toda comunicación conmigo._

-…

 _-¿Alibaba-chan?_

Incluso si se había tomado todo ese día para tratar de sacar toda la tristeza que sentía, el solo tratar de responderle a su amiga por alguna razón hizo que regresara nuevamente el nudo en la garganta.

No pudo evitar sollozar.

 _-¡Alibaba-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?_

Pudo notar la preocupación de su amiga, y aunque quiso decir algo como "Estoy bien", simplemente no pudo

-Kou… Kougyoku – decía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro.

- _¡Alibaba-chan!_

Y mientras Kougyoku seguía llamándolo desesperada por el teléfono, el simplemente no podía parar de llorar.

.

.

.

El hogar de Sinbad era increíblemente bello, no desmerecía a lado de la enorme mansión de los Ren, al contrario se veía muy elegante.

Todos los invitados llegaban y saludaban al anfitrión, quien se encontraba en el salón principal, con una radiante sonrisa y con Jafar a lado. Era bien sabido que Sinbad era una persona carismática y amable, por lo que todos los invitados al saludarlo, intercambiaban algún dialogo con él, felicitándole por su éxito y por sus futuros logros. Talvez no todos los invitados le tenían buenos deseos, pero al menos sabían comportarse y poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

La comida que se servía era deliciosa, y la música que se escuchaba era agradable y tranquila.

Sinbad no solamente sonreía por lo bien que estaba comenzando todo, sino porque justo cuando diera la media noche, le haría a Jafar esa proposición que ya llevaba algunos meses planeando.

Sin duda esa noche seria perfecta

…

Lamentablemente, no todos pensaban igual. En una mesa de las más lejanas al salón principal, se encontraba Alibaba Saluja, quien en esos momentos debía de sentirse alegre y contento porque su padre lo hubiese llevado a un evento tan importante (eso demostraba su confianza hacia él), o también porque Sinbad le había dicho que después de que llegaran todos los invitados (o al menos la mayoría) hablaría con él para ponerse al corriente sobre lo que habían hecho ambos en esas semanas que no se vieron. Sin embargo, nada de eso subía el ánimo del muchacho, quien sentía que su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño cuando veía a la pareja en el salón principal. Se sentía fatal porque sabía el gran evento que culminaría ese día.

 _¡Le pediré matrimonio a Jafar!_

Eso no podía ser… ¡¿Cómo era posible que Sinbad fuera a hacer eso?!

El no odiaba a Jafar, en realidad en el pasado le apreciaba por toda la ayuda brindada y actualmente su relación no pasaba de saludos cordiales, aun así, sentía demasiada amargura por pensar que Jafar tenía el corazón del pelimorado.

Quería llorar, gritar o golpear a alguien.

Aun así, debía portarse a la altura. Ese día, después de que Sinbad le dio la noticia, no supo disfrazar su sorpresa y probablemente desilusión, por suerte el mayor no lo había notado porque seguía hablando sobre cómo se lo propondría a Jafar, cuáles eran sus futuros planes… ¡Incluso le había pedido que fuera su padrino de anillos!

Se sentía demasiado triste, enojado, confundido.

¡¿Cómo pudo Sinbad haber olvidado todo lo que le prometió en su anterior vida?!

…

-¿Alibaba?

El chico alzo la vista y vio a su padre, el mayor se veía un poco preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo? Desde ayer te ves distraído, incluso cuando estabas tan feliz cuando te dije que te traería a esta celebración de Sinbad.

Rashid no podía convivir mucho con Alibaba debido a su trabajo, y mucho menos en esa última semana, sin embargo, si había notado el cambio de ánimo del menor, eso quería decir que era demasiado transparente con sus emociones.

Debía de calmarse y relajarse aun cuando sintiera que su corazón se fuera a romper, ya que, si no arruinaría la noche de su padre, y lo que menos quería era eso.

-No es nada Padre – dijo tratando de poner la sonrisa más sincera posible – es solamente que me encuentro un poco agotado por la semana tan pesada que hemos tenido en la escuela

-Oh ya veo, bueno, por ahora trata de relajarte, porque estoy seguro que a Kougyoku-chan le encantara todo lo que le cuentes de este día

El rubio estaba casi seguro que su padre creía que él y la pelirosa eran pareja, no era tan extraño que lo pensara, puesto que desde que eran niños habían formado una sólida amistad y después las visitas de la chica a su casa eran muy frecuentes. Una lástima que eso nunca pasaría.

-Sí, tienes razón, tú también deberías de dar una vuelta y ver si encuentras a una linda señorita que esté dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de Rashid Saluja.

Su padre tosió un poco avergonzado

-Hijo, ¿Qué cosas dices? Tú sabes que en mi corazón siempre existirá únicamente tu madre.

Aun así, como si no quisiera que le hicieran más preguntas, Rashid se alejó de Alibaba, argumentado que tenía que ir a saludar a los demás invitados.

En el momento en que se fue, la sonrisa que había dibujado el rubio para su padre desapareció completamente, no quería ir al salón principal porque sabía que en ese lugar se encontraban Sinbad y Jafar, por lo que opto por lo más sano y decidió comenzar a observar al resto de los invitados. Talvez así pudiera distraer su mente.

Talvez era porque en esos momentos realmente no estaba enfocando su mente a nada, pero no podía reconocer a nadie, de algunos recordaba haber visto sus rostros en la televisión, pero el que hacían o al menos el nombre de la empresa, compañía o asociación a la que pertenecían le era completamente desconocido.

Sin embargo unas voces llamaron su atención, giro hacia unas mesas que se encontraban detrás de él y una larga y bella cabellera rubia llamo su atención. Al momento que observo bien su rostro, una oleada de recuerdos llego a su cabeza.

A unas mesas de él, se encontraba Scheherazade y alado de ella se encontraba Mu Alexis.

Se impresiono. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese tenido al menos un pequeño recuerdo sobre ellos antes? Eran personas realmente importante, Scheherazade era una de los 3 magis (de los cuales nunca había tenido recuerdo alguno), y Mu Alexis era un contenedor de Rey que le había ayudado en su entrenamiento como gladiador. Le molestaba un poco esto. Apenas se había acostumbrado a los constantes recuerdos que le llegaban de la señorita Hakuei, como para volver a tener otros recuerdos.

De alguna manera era un poco increíble que los haya conocido en esa celebración. El mundo era enorme, el que, de alguna manera los pueda ver, es casi como si fuera cosa del destino.

Destino.

En ese momento odiaba esa palabra.

-Alibaba ¿te diviertes?

Esa voz hizo que Alibaba alzara la vista sorprendido, quien le hablaba era nada menos que el culpable de su tristeza.

-Hola Sinbad, veo que de verdad han llegado personas verdaderamente importantes ¿eh?

Trato de sonreír, pero no pudo por lo que solo hizo una mueca extraña

-jajaja, sí, todos son verdaderamente importante, unas mesas atrás de ti, se encuentran Scheherazade y su esposo Mu Alexis, ellos son dueños de compañías Reim, también invite al dueño de las empresas Magnostad, pero parece que no vendrá, jajajaja, creo que nunca le he agradado realmente, lo que si me sorprendió fue que los Ren llegaran…

Sinbad seguía hablando, pero Alibaba sinceramente no estaba poniendo intención.

-Alibaba ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso algo te molesta? – la preocupación del pelimorado era genuina

-…

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que pensaba, lo que había querido decirle en todo ese tiempo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía hacerlo. No debía de armarle una escena a Sinbad, no en ese momento y no en ese lugar, después de todo, tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo. ¿Cómo le iba a reclamar a Sinbad que quisiera comprometerse con otra persona, cuando obviamente el nunca había hecho nada para que el pelimorado se enamorara de el?

Había sido una terrible idea ir a esa fiesta. Incluso Kougyoku le había dicho que no fuera, ya que eso solo le haría más daño. Sin embargo, casi como si fuera masoquista, pudo más su deseo por estar un poco cerca de Sinbad nuevamente.

El pelimorado miro unos segundos más a Alibaba y después lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo a un salón más privado.

Alibaba no podía ocultar su sorpresa cuando Sinbad lo dejo en un sillón y él se sentó en otro sillón enfrente de él.

-Muy bien Alibaba, ahora dime que es lo que te ocurre

La voz de Sinbad era seria, un tono que le indicaba a Alibaba que no lo dejaría ir del lugar hasta que no supiera la verdad

¿Podría decírselo?

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba, o inventar cualquier excusa estaría bien, podría decir algo sobre sus exámenes, proyectos o incluso que había tenido algún problema con sus maestros.

Sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, pero por alguna razón, de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra relacionado a eso.

-Sinbad, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Jafar-san?

El mayor se sorprendió por esa pregunta

-… ¿A qué te refieres Alibaba?

-¿Tu corazón late con fuerza cada vez que lo ves o que le hablas? ¿Disfrutas estar con él a cada minuto, incluso si es solo para dedicarse un saludo? ¿Atesoras todas y cada una de las palabras que te dedica? Y a pesar de que estén separados… ¿sientes que la distancia no importa, porque definitivamente ustedes están destinados a estar juntos?

Sinceramente, Alibaba no sabía cómo es que podía hablar con un tono de voz tan tranquilo, estaba mirando a los ojos a Sinbad, incluso a pesar de que sabía que en el momento en que el pelimorado confirmara sus palabras, su corazón estaría destrozado.

Pero Sinbad no le respondió, lo siguió escudriñando con su mirada por al menos un minuto entero, después puso una expresión extraña… como inseguridad.

-Alibaba… ¿estás enamorado?

Aunque quisiera negarlo, el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio delataba la verdad.

-¿Es Kougyoku? – Sinbad dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, una que en realidad no reflejaba felicidad o diversión

-¡! ¿Kou-Kougyoku?

-Bueno, parece razonable, después de todo llevan bastante tiempo de conocerse, ella es linda, amable y aparte es muy expresiva sobre el cariño que siente por ti. Sin embargo – siguió sin quitar su sonrisa – ella no te conviene Alibaba.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho, ella no te conviene Alibaba, tienes que considerar que después de todo ella es parte de la familia Ren, incluso si de alguna manera logras que sus hermanos te aprueben, eventualmente ellos querrán introducirte a su familia, por lo que cuando menos te des cuenta, ya no podrás estar con padre. Obviamente estoy hablando de situaciones muy exageradas, y en realidad no importaría mucho si es solo un romance pasajero, pero Alibaba… eres ese tipo de persona que entrega todo de si cuando quieres a alguien, entonces estoy seguro que talvez tú quieras algo realmente serio con esa señorita. ¿Me equivoco?

Alibaba ya no entendía cómo es que las cosas habían tomado ese giro, pero se sentía extraño de que Sinbad estuviera diciendo todo eso con esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Era como si Sinbad estuviera hablando con alguien inmaduro que no comprende nada de la vida.

-Sé que fui yo quien toco el tema la vez pasada – recordó Sinbad de su ultima cena – pero creo que no deberías de pensar en cosas como el amor en estos momentos. Y aunque obviamente no soy nadie para decirte que puedes y que no puedes hacer. Te puedo asegurar que un romance con la señorita Kougyoku no tendría algún final satisfactorio. Después de todo, puede que incluso sea solo un plan de la familia Ren para que de esa forma puedan absorber la empresa de tu pa…

-¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Alibaba resonó por todo el cuarto. El pelimorado esta vez, si quito su sonrisa

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi mejor amiga y de su familia?! ¡Y si una relación me conviene o no es algo que yo tengo que descubrir solo!

-Alibaba, tú no sabes lo que es realmente el amor. –dijo de forma tajante el mayor

Esas palabras se sintieron como una puñalada en su pecho, ¿Qué no sabía que era amor? ¡Si lo sabía! ¡Él le amaba de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en el pasado!

Alibaba se acercó a Sinbad hasta quedar en frente de él, en ese momento y sin que el mayor se lo esperara, le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No hables de cosas de las que no sabes! ¡El único que en verdad no sabe lo que es el amor, eres tú!

Dicho eso, Alibaba salió del cuarto azotando la puerta del lugar, dejando a Sinbad solo y sorprendido por lo que había acabado de suceder.

-¿Por qué diablos dije eso?

Se lamentó el mayor mientras bajaba su mirada y se tocaba en donde el rubio le había golpeado.

Todo ocurrió sin que notara que alguien más había escuchado también lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

Alibaba estaba furioso ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir Sinbad, que no sabía lo que era el amor?! ¿Y con qué derecho se había atrevido a hablar de su amiga de esa manera? Incluso por un momento le pareció que estaba celoso.

Pero era imposible, porque sin importar las muchas ilusiones que el llegara a tener, era un hecho que esa noche Sinbad se comprometería con Jafar.

Tomo una botella de la mesa de bebidas y se alejó lo más que pudo del salón principal, no podía simplemente irse, su padre había sido muy claro en ese aspecto. Ambos debían irse al mismo tiempo, y en caso de que el menor quisiera irse antes, debía avisarle para que se retiraran. Sin embargo había visto que su padre estaba disfrutando realmente la fiesta, por lo que decidió mejor no molestarle.

Al menos por una hora, quería que su única compañía fuera esa botella y sus confundidos y destrozados sentimientos.

.

.

.

 _Todo se veía envuelto en llamas, se podían oír voces que podían ser llantos, quejidos, o incluso maldiciones. No importaba, al menos a él no le importaba._

 _Entre toda la destrucción presente, a él solo le importaba encontrar a Sinbad. Debía de encontrarlo, y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo pero ya se sentía bastante agotado._

 _Sabía que Sinbad se encontraba en el centro de toda la destrucción, sin embargo por todo el fuego y destrozos, era difícil poder ver algo, había escuchado unas voces que le llamaban y trataban de detenerlo de seguir buscando. Pero él no se rendiría. Lo encontraría sin importar que._

 _Después de adentrarse lo más que pudo al campo de batalla, por fin lo pudo ver._

 _En el suelo en medio de un charco de su misma sangre, se encontraba Sinbad._

 _-¡Sinbad!_

 _Corrió para ponerse rápidamente a su lado, al llegar se arrodillo y con miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos, trato de mover al mayor. Aun respiraba_

 _"Alibaba-kun, es imposible, él está a punto de morir"- dijo una voz angustiada_

 _No sabía quién le había dicho eso, pero él le respondía que no le importaba, que las cosas no tenían que terminar de esa manera._

 _"Alibaba-san, no importa lo mucho que lo hayas amado, sabes que para él, tú eras…"_

 _¡No importaba! Fue lo que dijo, no le importaba nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente, lo único que quería era sacar a Sinbad de ese lugar y tratar de salvarlo._

 _"Alibaba, déjalo, fue su deseo morir a lado de el"_

 _Ante esas palabras, busco con su vista a quien estaba a lado del mayor y pudo ver que esa persona ya estaba muerta. Sin embargo, su amado rey le tomaba de la mano._

 _-Ali…Alibaba… por favor déjame aquí._

 _Esta vez fue Sinbad quien le hablo, pero no pudo responder, porque ahora sus lágrimas estaban bañando su rostro._

 _No le podía decir nada, ni siquiera reprocharle nada. Lo único que quería era que no muriera._

 _-Perdón… perdóname Alibaba, de verdad… te hice mucho daño, veras… yo… yo de verdad quería amarte… yo de verdad quería que fueras la persona que se quedara a mi lado… perdóname, por favor perdóname…_

 _Él no podía parar de llorar, simplemente era demasiado horrible lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Alibaba… por favor… al menos en otra vida… déjame amarte… te prometo que entonces si te hare feliz… y estaremos juntos._

 _Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Sinbad cerró sus ojos. Había muerto._

 _…._

 _Por favor, deja que en otra vida… los dos seamos felices._

 _Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo Alibaba después de ver como Sinbad moría._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?! Nunca había tenido ese recuerdo… o talvez no era un recuerdo y era simplemente alguna ilusión creada por su corazón roto y el alcohol que había consumido. Alzo la botella que había tomado y pudo ver que la había terminado. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento lo hizo, pero se sentía lo suficiente mareado para saber que todo ese alcohol definitivamente se encontraba en su sistema.

-¿Mocoso?

Cuando Alibaba alzo la vista, vio a los dos hermanos mayores de la familia Ren.

Kouen se acercó al menor quien se encontraba sobre el sofá, y le arrebato la botella que tenía en sus manos

-¡¿Qué rayos has hecho?! ¡Eres menor de edad no deberías de haberte tomado esto!

El pelirrojo estaba realmente enojado, sin embargo Alibaba se sentía tan mareado y confundido que ni podía decir algún comentario para discutir sus palabras.

-Tsk, estas muy ebrio ¿verdad?, ¿te das cuenta de los problemas que le causaras a tu padre?

Aunque Alibaba no decía nada, no había despegado su vista de los mayores por lo que pudo darse cuenta que Kouen estaba MUY enojado.

-Déjame en paz… no… no necesito nada de ti.

Aunque había dicho bien las palabras, en su cerebro lo sintió como si dijera un trabalenguas al revés.

-¿Déjame en paz? – Repitió Kouen -¡¿Déjame en paz?! ¡Estúpido mocoso tu…

-¡Hermano! – Le interrumpió alarmado Koumei – no queremos que esto se haga más grande, mejor démosle agua, a ver si se le baja un poco el alcohol hasta que llegue su padre.

Kouen miro enojado al rubio y después suspiro exasperado.

-Está bien, pero tu ve a salvar a Hakuryuu, todas las "señoritas casaderas" no dejan de acosarlo, y si no queremos más problemas lo mejor será que vayas con él y evitar que alguna de esas chicas lo viole.

Koumei no estaba muy convencido, pero sabía que su primo necesitaba ayuda, por lo que decidió confiar en el buen juicio de Kouen para cuidar de un adolescente ebrio.

-Está bien hermano, solo no le grites más, no sabemos qué tipo de comportamiento tenga el joven Alibaba cuando esta borracho.

-Sí, si

Después de que su hermano se fue, Kouen se sentó a lado del rubio quien no se había movido durante toda la conversación, pensó que talvez se había dormido, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que pensabas al tomar todo eso? Estoy seguro de que lo más que habías consumido en toda tu vida, no era mas de media copa.

-Eso no te importa.

Kouen se sintió con ganas de golpearlo, pero tenía que dejarlo pasar, después de todo estaba borracho.

-No hago esto por todo el mundo ¿sabes? – dijo bastante fastidiado

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Muy bien, una cosa era que quisiera ser amable con el amigo de su hermana porque estaba ebrio, pero él era Kouen Ren y no iba a permitir que un adolescente borracho le hablara de esa forma.

-¿sabes? talvez te eche agua fría, talvez así se te baje el alcohol

-Haz lo que quieras.

Ya, eso era todo, Kouen se levantó y sin importarle si el rubio estaba ebrio o no, lo tomo del cuello de su traje y lo alzo para ponerlo a su altura. Tenía un montón de cosas pare decirle, pero se calló en el momento en que vio que de los ojos del rubio estaban escurriendo grandes lágrimas.

-¡¿?!

-Haz lo que quieras – repitió Alibaba – no me importa, no me importa nada, solo soy el tonto más grande del mundo. El que creyó que viviría su historia de amor como en esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por el rostro del chico. Kouen se sorprendido pero después lo soltó y lo dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón en donde estaba.

-El amor no es como lo cuentos, requiere más tiempo y esfuerzo del que cualquiera cree – respondió Kouen mientras volvía a sentarse.

-jajaja, si, tienes razón, pero yo… yo… - comenzó a sollozar – me aferre tanto a la idea de que el destino era inevitable, quise con todas mis fuerzas ser amado, pero al final me porte solo como un niño que espera que las cosas ocurran como en los cuentos… yo quería que él me amara… y sin embargo… y sin embargo…

Kouen escucho cada palabra que salía de los labios del menor, era obvio que tenía su corazón destrozado y por alguna razón se sentía bastante mal escuchando al chico.

-¡Tú debes de estar muy contento! – le señalo el rubio

-¿Así, porque?

Lo único que le quedaba a Kouen era seguirle el juego, por el momento era mejor que el chico se estuviera quejando con él, y no que estuviese armando una escena en el salón principal

-¡Porque tú siempre te burlaste de mi relación con el!

El mayor alzo su ceja

-¿Así? ¿Y no tenía razón?- talvez Alibaba estaba más borracho de lo que creía.

-jajajaja, es por eso que nunca me agradaste, siempre hablabas de cosas que no te incumbían… y sin embargo… y sin embargo siempre tenías razón… jajajajaja, tu dijiste que yo no era más que su marioneta pues ¿sabes qué? – El menor se acercó bastante al rostro del pelirrojo - ¡Era la marioneta más feliz del mundo! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien que parece tan distante de ti! ¡Y sin embargo esa persona te da una oportunidad, aun siendo tan poca cosa! ¡Yo podía ser mil veces mejor de lo que ya era, solamente por el! Solamente para estar a su altura…

Alibaba se alejó de Kouen y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

-Yo… estaba tan confiado de que las cosas volverían a ser iguales, que en el momento en que ambos nos viéramos volveríamos a vernos envueltos en el mismo sentimiento de aquella ocasión, pero no fue así… jajajajaja… Hakuryuu tenía razón, si queremos que algo ocurra debemos de luchar por ello, era tan fácil de deducir y sin embargo yo me la pase esperando… todo por confiar en esas palabras… ¡Él dijo que estaría conmigo! ¡También que me haría feliz!... entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué va a comprometerse con otro?... jajajaja, que indicado… como en un estúpido cuento… la magia se acabara a la media noche…cuando Sinbad se comprometa

Ese nombre llamo la atención de Kouen, incluso si lo había sospechado desde el principio… después de la discusión que habían tenido en su auto esa vez, le hizo sospechar aún más, pero ahora estaba seguro de que la persona de quien Alibaba parecía estar perdidamente enamorado, era Sinbad de Sindria Corps

-Alibaba…

-¡¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos entonces?! – la voz del chico era bastante alta, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. -¿Por qué? Yo lo amaba tanto… pero ese amor no lo alcanzo… igual que esa vez… al final… yo siempre fui…

El cuerpo del menor cayó sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado, el pelirrojo se acercó y comprobó que había quedado inconsciente por el alcohol, probablemente había llegado directo a su sistema.

Mientras lo acomodaba mejor en el sofá vio que llegaban su hermano Koumei con Rashid Saluja, Sinbad y un tipo de cabello blanco detrás de él.

-¡¿Alibaba?!

Rashid se acercó rápidamente para quedar a lado de su hijo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

El que pregunto fue Sinbad, Kouen le observo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que el pelimorado le miraba de forma amenazante.

Por alguna razón, el tipo le irritaba.

-Su hijo se tomó todo esto – le dijo Kouen a Rashid mientras le mostraba la botella – lo peor fue que se la tomo de golpe, cuando mi hermano y yo lo habíamos encontrado ya estaba bastante ebrio.

Rashid se mostró preocupado y culpable, no podía creer que no hubiera vigilado mejor a su hijo.

-¿Y quieres que creamos eso?

El tono que había utilizado el anfitrión de la fiesta estaba molestando bastante a Kouen.

-Hum, - lo miro sin afectarse por sus palabras – es tu problema si me crees o no, yo solo he dicho la verdad, a parte, estoy seguro de que quien fue por el padre del chico fue mi hermano ¿cierto?

Sinbad aun lo miraba con molestia.

-Está bien, no necesitamos armar un escándalo – hablo de forma serena Rashid – Sinbad, por favor no dudes de estas personas, incluso si no nos hemos presentado formalmente, ellos son los hermanos mayores de Kougyoku-chan, y estoy seguro que ellos son personas de tanta confianza como ella.

-Gracias por su confianza – Hizo una pequeña reverencia Koumei

-Al contrario, sé que mi hijo ha estado pasando la última semana en su casa, me disculpo por los problemas que haya causado. – Esta vez fue Rashid quien hizo la reverencia. –Sinbad – dijo volteando hacia este – lamento causarte estas molestias, ¿pero permitirías que mi hijo descanse en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes? Solo será unas horas hasta que la fiesta termine.

-¿? Si, por supuesto, mi casa es su casa.

-Gracias.

El rubio se acercó a su hijo para cargarlo, pero la voz de Jafar lo detuvo.

-Rashid-san, me acaban de mandar un mensaje que dice que los jefes de las otras empresas están esperándonos para terminar las negociaciones

-mmm – se preocupó - adelántense ustedes, después de todo Sinbad es el verdadero importante aquí, por lo que no pasara nada si llego unos minutos tarde.

-¡No nada de eso! – Sinbad lo tomo del hombro – como dijiste, soy el importante, por lo que yo llevare a Alibaba al cuarto, no creo que se vayan a enojar con el anfitrión ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jafar trato de replicar

-¡Pero Sin…

-Nada de eso es necesario – se escuchó la voz de Kouen, quien no se había movido de donde estaba, igual que su hermano – ninguno puede dejar esperando a sus socios, esa es una gran falta de respeto, por lo que, no creo que el señor Sinbad tenga problemas en dejarnos llevar al chico al lugar en donde va a descansar ¿cierto? Después de todo, sé que tiene que estar libre para la media noche ¿me equivoco? Por lo que sería mejor que arreglara sus negociaciones ahora.

Sinbad se sorprendido un poco por esas palabras, pero puso una mirada seria.

-Les agradecería mucho este favor, y nuevamente lamento los problemas – dijo Rashid.

Sin embargo, aun con la renuencia de Sinbad, tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de Jafar, de que sus futuros socios se molestarían por su tardanza.

.

.

.

Ya en el cuarto que les habían indicado, Kouen deposito al rubio sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde está Hakuryuu?

Pregunto el mayor a su hermano

-Bueno, cuando se dio cuenta que algunas señoritas querían hacerlo tomar de más, rechazo cortésmente su invitación y regreso al auto, con la excusa de que había olvidado su teléfono y que esperaba una importante llamada.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

-Ja, Se nota que es un Ren.

Koumei también sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver como se encuentra nuestro querido primo, después de todo no queremos que se aburra.

El mayor no le discutió y cuando vio que su hermano había salido cerrando la puerta, soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Observo al chico que dormía sobre la cama. No pudo evitar ver que la ropa que llevaba puesta era el traje que él le había escogido.

Sonrió

…

Alibaba abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero sentía que su cabeza dolía horrores, todavía se sentía mareado y agradecía que en donde fuera que estuviera tenían las luces apagadas, porque tan solo el brillo de la luna por la ventana le molestaba bastante.

-mmm ¿Dónde… - trato de recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de perder la conciencia.

-No tomes si no lo puedes controlar.

La varonil voz hizo que el chico se espantara, y busco con la vista a quien estaba con él, se tranquilizó al ver que quien estaba ahí era Kouen. Pero…. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar con Kouen?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – aunque trato de sonar serio, hasta él podía notar la forma en que su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Tu deberías de saberlo, te tomaste toda una botella como si de agua se tratara, obviamente tu cuerpo no lo soporto. En verdad preocupaste a tu padre, pero por suerte tu amiguito Sinbad fue muy amable por ofrecer un lugar en donde pudieras descansar.

Al oír ese nombre Alibaba recordó lo que había estado haciendo, se sentía tan deprimido y enojado por la última conversación que había tenido con Sinbad, que no había encontrado mejor manera de consolarse que con una botella de alcohol, vaya que era lamentable, y lo peor es que su padre lo había visto así.

Dirigió su vista hacia Kouen quien estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, una duda surgió en el chico.

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

-por supuesto, no iba a dejar a un adolescente que se caía de borracho – sonrió arrogante.

-y… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – dijo un poco avergonzado.

\- tres horas. Son la una de la mañana

-¡!

La una de la mañana, eso significaba que… Sinbad ya había hecho su propuesta de matrimonio a Jafar… eso significaba que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

No pudo evitar entristecerse, sin darse cuenta que era observado fijamente por Kouen, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas el brillo de la luna era tan intenso que podía ver perfectamente al menor.

-mmm – dijo el chico volteando hacia el – bueno… no recuerdo que es lo que dije mientras estaba tan tomado, pero espero que por favor lo olvides… y… gracias por lo que has hecho por mí – termino dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-…

-¿Kouen?

-A pesar de ese ridículo cuerno, pienso que en realidad eres bastante hermoso, especialmente tus ojos.

-¿q…que?

-A pesar de tu edad, puedes entender temas complicados y sabes analizar los pros y contras de una situación, eso te hace bastante confiable.

-es-espera, ¿Qué estas…

-eres amable, amigable, capaz de entregar tu corazón a quien aprecias… y aun así– suspiro – eres tan tonto, que te sientes triste porque la persona que amas jamás te ha dicho esas cosas.

-¿De qué… de que hablas Kouen?

El mayor miro a los ojos al menor y se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro.

-Hablo de que tú en realidad no sabes lo que es el amor.

A pesar de lo confundido que estaba, no pudo evitar enojarse por esas palabras. Ya era la segunda vez en esa noche que le decían eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué rayos sabes tú de lo que yo siento?! –dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos de él

Kouen sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Sabes? De verdad planeaba ir despacio contigo, conocernos, talvez que te acostumbraras poco a poco a mí, pero me doy cuenta de que no tiene caso

Sin que el menor se lo esperara, Kouen lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros mientras se acercó directo a sus labios y le beso. Un contacto que no duro mucho, pero cuando Kouen se alejó del otro, vio con satisfacción que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y el chico parecía realmente impresionado.

-Prepárate mocoso, porque de hoy en adelante yo te mostrare lo que es el verdadero amor. Llenare tu corazón de una felicidad que nunca antes hayas sentido. Más vale que estés listo – sonrió – porque te conquistare por completo.

Sin que Alibaba pudiera replicar nada, Kouen salió del cuarto.

Alibaba seguía impresionada y sabía que debía de estar enojado por el beso del mayor, pero antes de eso tenía que ocuparse en calmar el desbocado latido de su corazón.

.

.

.

La fiesta por fin había terminado, la servidumbre se apresuraba a recoger y limpiar todo. Rashid que había estado platicando con un antiguo amigo hasta que se fue, se apresuró a ir a recoger a su hijo, quien probablemente seguía dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes que les había facilitado Sinbad.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró sentado en las escaleras al anfitrión.

-¿Sinbad? – Se acercó a él – Como no te vi después de que dieron las doce, supuse que le habías hecho tu propuesta a Jafar.

-Sí, eso fue justamente lo que hice- dijo mientras miraba a algún punto de su casa.

-¿Enserio? – se sentó a lado de el - ¡Pues cuéntamelo todo muchacho! – le palmeo la espalda alegremente.

-… el… me rechazo Rashid. Termino nuestra relación

La sonrisa del mayor se borró al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Él dijo que… lo hago solamente por lastima… por su condición.

-¡Eso es absurdo! – Replico Rashid - ¡Sinbad, debiste de haber expresado correctamente tus sentimientos! Ambos ya habíamos platicado de que existía esa posibilidad de respuesta, pero tu dijiste que le explicarías que era lo que verdaderamente sentías y el futuro que querías formar por él.

-¡Lo sé! – El pelimorado agacho su mirada - ¡Sé que debí de haberle dicho eso! Pero… pero… no pude Rashid… no pude decir nada.

Rashid se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

-¿Sinbad? – le hablo suavemente – tu… ¿ya no amas a Jafar?

Hasta hace solo unas horas, él hubiera contestado con seguridad esa pregunta, pero ahora… solo pudo recordar lo que Jafar le había dicho mientras lo rechazaba.

 _._

 _-Sinbad, tu… en realidad solo haces esto porque sientes que debes retribuir todo lo que hecho por ti durante estos años. Pero la verdad es que… tú amas a alguien más… pero no te has sabido dar cuenta. – La mirada del peliblanco entristeció – Sinbad… ¿Acaso notaste lo celoso que te viste cuando sospechaste que Alibaba salía con su amiga o cuando viste a Kouen Ren a su lado?_

 _._

-Sinbad ¿ya no lo amas? – repitió Rashid

-Yo… no lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reitero la disculpa por la tardanza, y espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido el capitulo

SALUDOS!


	6. Capitulo 6 Claras intenciones

Si chicas y chicos, se que no tengo perdón de dios por todo el tiempo de espera, pero por ahorita ya porfin puedo retomar nuevamente mis publicaciones.

Surgio un problema cuando estaba terminando el semestre, es por eso que esta espera se prolongo mas, pero ya regrese y ahora si no me ire XD.

Agradezco su paciencia y les comento que subir otro fic a manera de disculpa por la tardanza, es de una nueva parejita para mi y espero que la puedan leer para que me den sus opiniones al respecto. Su nombre en "Dulce canción"

Bueno, ya no los hago esperar mas ¡Comencemos!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6. Claras intenciones**

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Sinbad… ¡Me gustas! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!_

 _-¡! ¿Alibaba?_

 _-yo… ya no puedo ocultar más estos sentimientos, es por eso que… si tú quieres que me aleje de ti eso hare._

 _-¿De qué hablas Alibaba? yo nunca te pediría eso. Alibaba gracias por tus sentimientos, pero yo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El golpe de algo pequeño estrellándose en su frente lo despertó, cuando enfoco su mirada se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por toda su clase y por su profesor, quien no se veía nada contento con él.

-Joven Saluja, si mi clase es tan aburrida que le provoca sueño, le invito a que por favor se retire.

El chico se avergonzó.

-Lo lamento mucho maestro, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia desde su asiento.

-hmp, eso espero.

Así, el profesor volvió a reanudar su clase. Alibaba por otro lado se sorprendió de sí mismo al dormirse en clase, en realidad no era tan extraño, ya que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido el Sábado en la fiesta, se sentía tan confundido que el día Domingo no había podido dormir casi nada, aun así no era excusa para que no pusiera atención a sus clases.

Sin embargo, le molestaba que parecían llegarle pequeños recuerdos de su anterior vida. Y lo peor era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Kouen.

 _Llenare tu corazón de una felicidad que nunca antes hayas sentido._

De verdad que no entendía a ese hombre. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento sin dejar de pensar en el asunto, sin notar que era observado con preocupación por Kougyoku.

.

.

.

-Muy bien Alibaba-chan, ahora si me contaras lo que te ocurre

Hablo demandante su amiga después de que habían encontrado un buen lugar en el techo dela escuela para comer.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¿Qué rayos paso en la fiesta? Incluso cuando te hable ayer para preguntarte, sonabas muy extraño y me dijiste que debías descansar, solo por eso ya no te moleste, pero para que te hayas dormido a media clase eso quiere decir que algo muy importante paso ¿cierto?

La pelirosa estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su amigo, ella sabía que desde el Viernes su amigo no se encontraba bien debido a la propuesta de matrimonio que le haría Sinbad a Jafar. Ella le había insistido en que no fuera a la fiesta, pero el había argumentado que su padre se desilusionaría mucho por eso.

-Sí, lo siento Kougyoku, pero… ¡argh! – Se tomó la cabeza – pasaron demasiadas cosas y no sé por dónde empezar.

-Cuéntame lo que paso desde que llegaste a la fiesta.

Alibaba no sabía si contarle a su amiga, pero el mismo se había dado cuenta que necesitaba contarle las cosas a alguien y su amiga era la mejor para escuchar, sin embargo, temía que se molestara con el cuándo le contara acerca de la confesión de Kouen.

Observo a su amiga un poco desconfiado, pero ella le dedico una linda sonrisa que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba subestimando mucho a su amiga. Aun en el pasado ella nunca le juzgaría por algo así.

-Está bien, pero será un poco largo, así que espero que el tiempo del almuerzo alcance.

Así fue como Alibaba le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde su llegada, la plática que tuvo con Sinbad y aunque quiso evitarlo, también le conto acerca de lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

-Wow – dijo su amiga bastante sorprendida- pensé que sería más paciente, pero talvez la situación pudo con el– se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

-¿?

-¡No, nada! ¿Y tú que piensas?

-¿sobre qué?

-¡Pues sobre mi hermano obviamente!

Alibaba se ruborizo

-¿Pues qué he de pensar? No importa que haya sido rechazado, yo amo a Sinbad y siempre será así.

La mirada de Kougyoku se entristeció.

-Alibaba-chan, yo sé que tu amor por Sinbad es muy grande, pero ¿no crees que ya es momento de que te des cuenta que él no te ve más que como un hermano menor?

Sus palabras hirieron un poco al rubio. Si, ya lo sabía, pero aun así, él no podía dejar de pensar en todos esos sueños que tenía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que su felicidad era a lado de Sinbad y de nadie más.

-Escucha Alibaba-chan, mi hermano…

El timbre que anunciaba la reanudación de las clases sonó.

-Ya es momento de regresar Kougyoku.

El chico se levantó y se adelantó a su amiga, la cual solo suspiro resignada, sin duda sería un trabajo difícil hacer que Alibaba superara a Sinbad.

Internamente le deseo mucha suerte a su hermano.

.

.

.

La sorpresa que sentía en ese momento Alibaba era tan grande que sentía que cualquiera que pasara a lado de él, también se contagiaría de la misma.

Y es que era imposible que no estuviese sorprendido cuando en la puerta de la escuela estaba Kouen Ren recargado sobre su auto último modelo.

-¡Hermano En! – grito efusivamente Kougyoku y se dirigió feliz hacia el mayor.

-Hola Kougyoku ¿te fue bien? – dijo mientras le sonreía suavemente.

-¡Si! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No era que la chica no estuviese contenta por verlo, pero era muy raro que su hermano fuera por ella a recogerla cuando salía de la escuela.

-Vine a recogerte, a ti y a Alibaba- alzo la mirada hacia el chico que seguía parado estupefacto.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo la chica pensativa, cuando de repente volteo alegre en dirección de su amigo - ¡Alibaba-chan, mi hermano nos llevara!

El rubio se sintió nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar delante del pelirrojo, quien por lo visto estaba de lo más casual esperando a que se acercara. Debía de pensar en una excusa rápida para no irse con ellos, ya después le pediría una disculpa a su amiga. Camino lentamente mientras trataba de pensar rápidamente en que decir. Cuando de repente vio a un grupo de chicos de otro curso que se ponían de acuerdo para hacer un trabajo.

¡Por fin se le había ocurrido una idea!

-Lo siento pero tengo que…

-¡Ah! – Grito Kougyoku asustando a los dos hombres - ¡se me olvido que tengo que quedarme a junta del consejo escolar!- hizo un pequeño puchero – lo siento hermano, llegare un poco más tarde, pero por favor lleva a Alibaba-chan.

-¡¿De qué hablas tu ni siquiera estas en el con…

-¡Oh vamos Alibaba, ayudare porque NO tenemos tarea!

Así, sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo, la chica se echó a correr hacia la escuela.

-¡Yo te mando un mensaje para que pases por mí! – fue lo último que dijo la chica.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo el camino por donde se había ido la pelirosa y después de unos segundos, Kouen le abrió la puerta del vehículo a Alibaba.

-Vamos, entra.

-¡! ¿No estarás creyendo que en verdad iré contigo cierto?

-Mi hermana me encargo que te llevara y no le pienso fallar, por lo que entra de una vez si no quieres que te cargue como una mascota y te aviente al asiento.

Por alguna razón la idea avergonzó al rubio.

-¡Argh! Está bien, pero solo porque Kougyoku lo ha pedido.

Cuando por fin se metieron los dos, el pelirrojo comenzó a manejar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y para Alibaba eso era realmente incómodo. Miraba de reojo al pelirrojo quien no se veía para nada nervioso y mucho menos incomodo, hasta pareciera que ni siquiera notaba que estaba en el mismo vehículo.

Pensó por un momento en preguntarle acerca de lo que le había dicho en la fiesta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se arrepintió, lo mejor sería que se entretuviera con el paisaje de la ventanilla.

…

-Oye Kouen – dijo con voz monótona.

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde vamos?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del mayor.

-Apenas lo notaste ¿eh?

-¡No te burles! ¡Este no es el camino a mi casa!

-Bueno, eso es obvio, porque no te estoy llevando a tu casa.

-¡¿eh?!

-Ahora cállate y estate tranquilo como un buen niño. Ya casi llegamos.

Aunque ganas no le faltaban, ya no quiso discutir, eso solo lo cansaría más y no llegaría a ningún lado.

Después de unos minutos, Kouen detuvo el vehículo.

-Ya llegamos.

El rubio se fijó del lugar a donde habían llegado y noto que era un centro comercial.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Solo me dieron ganas de venir.

-Pues pudiste haber venido tu solo ¿no?

Kouen suspiro con fastidio - ¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado refunfuñando todo el camino, pareces una mujer en su periodo.

La comparación avergonzó a Alibaba.

-¿Q-que cosas dices? Se supone que me llevarías a mi casa ¿no? Le diré a tu hermana que te desviaste por el camino.

-Ja, estoy segura que ella ya lo sabía. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?

-nada, bueno entremos, ya que no creo que quieras ir hasta tu casa caminando desde aquí ¿o sí?

Alibaba lo pensó por un momento, ganas no le faltaban, pero sabía que ese centro comercial estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, llegar caminando le tomaría horas, y aunque podía tomar el transporte, a esas horas se desbordaba por tantos pasajeros, por lo que tuvo que aceptar que por esa ocasión Kouen tenía todas las de ganar.

-Está bien, tú ganas. – dijo derrotado.

-Siempre lo hago – dijo prepotente.

-¡Ah! ¿Podrías ser un poco más humilde?

La risa de Kouen comenzó a escucharse.

-Tú sí que dices cosas divertidas, vamos, andando.

El rubio no entendía la finalidad de su visita al centro comercial. Sin embargo Kouen lo guio hábilmente hasta una cafetería que en realidad se veía bastante escondida, ya que se opacaba por otras dos que eran más grandes y parecía que tenían postres exóticos. Pero el lugar al que habían llegado era pequeño y cálido, daba cierta sensación hogareña, se impresiono un poco de que Kouen conociera ese lugar.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesita y Alibaba se sorprendió que Kouen pidió algo para los dos. Agradeció que el pedido se los llevara casi de inmediato. Kouen había pedido pequeños pastelillos y dos tazas de chocolate. Cuando comenzó a comer se sorprendió del maravilloso sabor que tenía todo.

Kouen sonrió

-Veo que te ha gustado

-Es delicioso – dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que lo es, fue difícil encontrar este lugar, pero te aseguro que en ningún otro lugar encontraras un ambiente tan agradable, ni postres tan deliciosos.

-De alguna manera pensé que te gustarían las cosas más… exóticas. – dijo un poco avergonzado

-¿? No es que no me gusten, pero este tipo de lugares también son agradables.

-jajajajaja, de alguna manera "Kouen Ren" y "pasteles" no combina. – rio

-Cállate o me comeré tu parte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo permitiré!

De pronto Alibaba se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era entablar conversación con Kouen, hasta ahora había estado tan nervioso sobre lo que le había dicho que por eso se sentía muy incómodo de estar con él, y sorprendentemente solo hizo falta un pastelillo y una taza de chocolate para que ese sensación desapareciera.

Se dio cuenta de lo inmaduro que había actuado. Pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Kouen.

Dejo de comer.

-Kouen, quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste el sábado.

El pelirrojo también se detuvo, y alzo su mirada hacia el chico.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Tú sabes bien de que hablo

El pelirrojo lo miro por unos minutos sin moverse ni decir una sola palabra, lo cual puso mucho más nervioso al menor, realmente no entendía al hombre pero como ya le había dicho anteriormente, no lo odiaba, incluso se atrevía a pensar que aun en el pasado no lo odiaba realmente, simplemente… no lo entendía, no sabía porque hacia las cosas, por lo poco que lo había conocido en el pasado se dio cuenta que Kouen no hacia las cosas sin saber los beneficios que eso atraería a su causa. Por eso mismo no entendía porque le había dicho todo eso de "hacerlo feliz". Ya tenía suficiente con su corazón roto como para tener que preocuparse por las acciones que ahora estaba tomando Kouen.

-Realmente no sé qué es lo que no quedo claro, mis intenciones son claras: hare que te enamores de mí.

De alguna manera le desesperaba la facilidad y confianza con la que decía las cosas.

-¿Pero porque? – Dijo un poco alterado – ¡Jamás he insinuado algo como que me gustes!

-Sí, es cierto tienes razón

-¿¡Entonces porque?! – sabía que si alzaba un poco más la voz, todos lo mirarían extraño, pero realmente quería saberlo.

-Solo me gustas y ya, creí que te lo había dicho esa noche, eres inteligente, bello y si, tienes razón, nunca me has insinuado nada, pero igual me gustas, cuando platico contigo es agradable y tranquilo, te portas con naturalidad cuando estás conmigo y tienes un corazón bondadoso. Talvez para ti ese no sea motivo suficiente, pero para mí sí. Tú me gustas y también quiero gustarte… quiero que nos enamoremos juntos.

No sabía si fue por la elocuencia de sus palabras o la forma tan sincera en que lo decía, pero el corazón de Alibaba comenzó a latir con rapidez. Ese hombre era imposible.

-Yo… no quiero lastimarte, a mí ya me gusta alguien. – dijo seriamente.

-¿Y tienes una relación con esa persona?

-¿Qué? No – dijo con tristeza.

-Entonces no hay problema – dijo volviendo a comer su pastelillo – no digo que lo olvides ni nada de eso, pero me da la impresión de que hasta ahora no has sido feliz con ese "enamoramiento" ¿cierto?

Quiso reclamarle, pero tenía algo de razón, ante la falta de respuesta, Kouen la asumió.

-Bien, entonces no pierdes nada en esto ¿o si Mocoso? Inténtalo conmigo, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras, por lo que no debes de temer por ese lado, pero eso sí, te advierto que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que te enamores de mi

Alibaba se dio cuenta que era imposible hacer cambiar de parecer a ese hombre, pero el en verdad amaba a Sinbad, por lo que no importaba lo que dijera Kouen, para él, era como si se estuviera burlando de los sentimientos del mayor.

-Dices eso – dijo triste, bajando un poco la vista – pero al final el que va a sufrir eres tú Kouen.

Kouen volvió a mirarlo a la cara y acerco su mano a la cara de Alibaba, con suavidad levanto su mentón y levantándose un poco de la mesa le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó vio el rostro atónito de Alibaba, y a los pocos segundos vio cómo su este se volvía completamente rojo.

-¡¿pe-pe-pero que haces?!

-Es tu culpa, eres demasiado lindo

-¿¡Que?!

Sabía que ese hombre era imprudente, pero sinceramente, sabía que no sería bueno para su corazón el que hiciera eso de formas inesperadas.

-Ya, no hagas tanto lio, ahora apúrate a comer eso.

El menor ya no objeto nada más y se dedicó a seguir comiendo aún bastante avergonzado.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y Alibaba apenas estaba llegando a su casa. Kouen quien lo había llevado, vio desde el asiento que las luces en su casa estaban apagadas.

-¿Qué no hay nadie en tu casa?

Alibaba también vio en dirección a su casa y comprobó lo dicho por el otro.

-Sí, eso es lo que parece –dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-¿No es peligroso que te quedes solo en tu casa? – dijo un poco escéptico.

-Ja, claro que no, ha habido semanas enteras en que me quedo solo, al ser mi padre uno de los principales socios de Sinbad es normal que tenga que viajar continuamente para arreglar algunos tratos y convenios.

Alibaba abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir fue detenido por la mano del mayor, este volteo para cuestionarle, pero se sorprendió de sentir nuevamente los labios del otro en los suyos, volvió a sonrojarse, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió como Kouen lamia sus labios. Trato de reclamar pero en cuando abrió sus labios, la lengua del otro entro hábilmente en su boca.

El rubio no supo en que momento fue que se dejó llevar por la sensación tan placentera que le provocaba el beso, pero cuando se alejó de él, pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kouen, y el solo se limitó a decir "buenas noches".

Una vez dentro de su casa, fue que se cuestionó lo que había pasado.

¿¡Cómo fue que dejo que Kouen lo besara?!

Y lo peor fue que, lo hizo de una forma muy… apasionada.

No pudo con su vergüenza y se sentó en el suelo. Él sabía que estaba enamorado de Sinbad, sin embargo ese romance y la espera de que el pelimorado notara sus sentimientos obviamente provoco que él nunca entablara una relación sentimental con nadie.

Por lo que sí. Kouen le había robado su primer segundo y hasta tercer beso.

Y lo peor era que algo le decía que no serían los únicos.

.

.

.

En la mañana despertó bastante temprano, ya que, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien. Culpaba de eso a Kouen. Por lo que pudo desayunar con calma y después caminar despacio hacia la escuela, aún tenía muchas cosas por pensar, por lo que la caminata le haría bien.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse por el camino a Sinbad. En el momento en que le vio el dolor en su pecho nuevamente apareció. El hombre miraba hacia una calle, parecía concentrado.

-Sinbad - se culpó al no poder evitar llamarlo.

El nombrado volteo a verlo y también pareció sorprendido de verlo.

-Alibaba-kun, buenos días. – sonrió

Aunque siempre había amado cuando Sinbad le sonreía, en esos momentos lo único que hacía era causarle dolor.

-Buenos días – agacho un poco la mirada.

-¿Vas hacia tu escuela?

-Sí, así es. Tú vas tarde.

-jejeje, sí, creo que tienes razón – rasco su nuca nervioso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Oye Alibaba / - Oye Sinbad

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, lo siento habla tu primero, dijo el pelimorado.

-No, no, habla tú, lo mío no era importante.

-bueno, mmm veras, sé que este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero… dime ¿te gustaría salir un día conmigo?

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?

-mmm – se notaba el nerviosismo de Sinbad – bueno veras, han pasado algunas cosas, pero necesito contártelas con calma, sé que tu padre no está en casa, pero no quiero parecer un aprovechado invadiendo su hogar, por lo que… ¿te parece bien si este viernes vas a dar una vuelta conmigo? Pasare por ti cuando salgas de la escuela.

El rubio no sabía que contestar, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Talvez, porque era realmente imposible que Sinbad lo invitara a salir… ¿o acaso quería hablar con él acerca de su matrimonio con Jafar?, eso era probablemente lo peor que le pudiera pasar entonces… aun así… el estar con Sinbad… de alguna manera no lo podía evitar.

-Está bien, yo te llamare una hora antes de que salga para que pases por mí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Sinbad sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Gracias Alibaba-kun, de verdad que no sabes lo mucho que me alegra tu respuesta, entonces estaré esperando tu llamada – se despidió el pelimorado mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde había dejado su carro.

Después de que se fue, Alibaba se sintió un poco extraño, pero no sabía que era. Iba a seguir su camino, sin embargo antes de seguir noto que la calle en la que estaban daba dirección a…

.

 _-Alibaba-kun, únete a mí, ¿es que no te das cuenta que lo que quiere hacer ******* es incorrecto?_

 _-¿Me pides que traicione a mi amigo?_

 _-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tú ya no tienes lugar en este mundo, durante estos tres años ellos nunca…_

 _…_

 _-¡Jafar-san! ¿Cómo permitiste que el hiciera esto?_

 _-Lo siento Alibaba-kun, lo siento, pero alguien como yo…_

 _…_

 _._

Se sorprendió por el repentino recuerdo que había tenido, últimamente los tenía muy seguidos, pero no lograba conectar ningún recuerdo con algunos otros que haya tenido.

Volvió a mirar la calle a donde Sinbad observaba y con un poco de tristeza y confusión siguió su camino.

.

.

.

-Muy bien Alibaba-chan, ahora sí que tienes que decirme todo lo que hiciste con mi hermano.

En el momento en que el chico llego fue abordado por su amiga de cabello rosa.

-No sé a qué te refieres Kougyoku, solo me llevo a casa – trato de evadir el tema

-¡Ja! Claro, y por eso mi hermano llego hasta las 8 de la noche, tan contento, que no quito su sonrisa en toda la noche.

-Bueno, talvez algo bueno le paso.

-Alibaba-chan – dijo la chica seriamente mientras azotaba sus manos en el pupitre del chico – escucha, yo sé que tu estas muy enamorado de Sinbad, y también sé que mi hermano tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero por favor – dijo poniendo una mirada afligida – permítele a mi hermano una oportunidad.

El rubio se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica.

-Kougyoku… yo… yo no quiero que pienses que me estoy burlando de los sentimientos de tu hermano, yo le deje muy claro lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, aun así él no se retractó de su decisión.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no lo hizo, es un Ren después de todo.

Alibaba iba a reclamar, cuando sintió que su celular sonaba por un mensaje.

 _De: Kouen_

 _Asunto: Salida_

 _Espérame a la salida, iré por ti, no se te ocurra escapar._

 _._

Se sorprendió por el mensaje, es decir ¿Cuándo le había dado su teléfono al otro, en unos segundos pudo pensar en el obvio culpable. Dirigió su vista hacia la pelirrosa quien ahora miraba inocentemente hacia otra dirección.

Suspiro resignado. Sin duda los días a partir de ahora serian cansados.

.

.

.

Realmente se sorprendió que durante toda esa semana, Kouen fuera a recogerlo a la salida, ya se había dado cuenta que su amiga Kougyoku parecía muy interesaba también en los movimientos de su hermano, por lo que pudo deducir que su amiga no sería un método de escape.

Durante esos días Kouen lo llevaba directamente a su casa, durante el trayecto le preguntaba cómo le había ido, que cosas comía, incluso los programas que veía. Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo quería saber más de él. Fue hasta el día jueves que se dio cuenta que era injusto que dejara que fuera Kouen el único que se esforzara en tener una conversación.

-¿Y qué haces en tu trabajo?

Pregunto pocos minutos después de haber entrado al auto del otro. Kouen se mostró un poco sorprendido por el cuestionamiento, pero después sonrió.

-Bueno, apuesto a que hago cosas muy similares a las que hace tu padre, después de todo actualmente soy el jefe de empresas Kou.

-mmm pues dudo que hagas lo mismo que mi padre, después de todo, el siempre regresa con mucho trabajo a la casa y siempre tiene juntas que lo fuerzan a llegar tarde a casa.

-Ja ¿y que te hace suponer que yo no lo hago? – Dijo prepotente – he de admitir que en ese aspecto abuso un poco de Koumei, el arregla mucho de mi papeleo, cuando yo no llego a estar él es muy eficiente en el trabajo, el fácilmente puede reemplazarme.

Alibaba pensó que Koumei era para Kouen, lo mismo que Jafar era para Sinbad… bueno, en el ámbito laboral.

-Sin embargo cuando en esta semana ha habido en casi todo el día reuniones y juntas de directivos para arreglar tratos y alianzas, en esos momentos obviamente yo tengo que estar presente, aun así, es bastante cansado, generalmente por eso nunca vengo a recoger a mi hermana, siempre aparece alguna reunión o algún asunto que requiera de mi supervisión.

Sin duda, el poder llevar a flote una empresa tan grande requería sacrificios, aun así Kouen no se veía para nada arrepentido o cansado por lo que hacía, se notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Pensó nuevamente en las palabras de Kouen…

-Espera – dijo dándose cuenta - ¿entonces cómo es que has estado viniendo por mi toda la semana, cuando rara vez lo has hecho por tu hermana?

Kouen lo miro por un momento y luego sonrió regresando su vista al camino.

-¿No puedes deducir tú solo eso?

Alibaba de verdad que no entendía porque su rostro nuevamente se enrojecía, sin duda ese hombre era peligroso para su salud. Pero de alguna manera, saber que le daba la suficiente prioridad a él como para hacerse un espacio en su apretada agenda de trabajo, de alguna forma lo había conmovido.

-Ya llegamos.

Como los días anteriores, justo antes de que saliera, Kouen lo besaba y después con una sonrisa le deseaba buenas noches.

.

.

.

En su despacho, Sinbad arreglaba unos papeles, cuando vio que Jafar entro a su oficina, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el peliblanco simplemente se acercó a dejarle los documentos en su escritorio, diciéndole lo que se necesitaba de cada uno y después se marchó.

Cuando salió, el pelimorado no pudo evitar detener lo que hacía y mirar con tristeza la puerta por donde había salido el otro.

No pudo evitar recordar a cierto chico de cabellera rubio y casi sin que se diera cuenta, sonrió.

.

.

.

 _De: Alibaba_

 _Asunto: sobre hoy._

 _Hola Kouen, hoy alguien va a venir a recogerme así que no es necesario que vengas por mí._

.

Alibaba suspiro, se suponía que el día anterior le diría a Kouen que no fuera a recogerlo, pero por toda la plática se le había olvidado, por eso, en cuanto había despertado le había mandado el mensaje a Kouen, para que no tuviera que mover su agenda y pudiera tener tiempo para terminar alguno trabajo.

A los pocos minutos le llego respuesta.

 _De: Kouen_

 _Asunto: Re: Sobre hoy_

 _Si te das cuenta que esto me lo tendrás que compensar ¿cierto? El domingo pasare por ti temprano, así que NO HAGAS PLANES._

.

El rubio rio un poco al darse cuenta que aun en sus mensajes, el pelirrojo no dejaba de parecer autoritario y demandante.

Se sentía un poco mal porque vería a Sinbad… pero no era porque sintiera que engañara a Kouen ni nada de eso… si ¡así era! El no debía sentirse culpable, puesto que en realidad él le había dicho al mayor que estaba enamorado de alguien más, por lo que no era como si lo engañara.

…

Aun así eso no borraba la terrible sensación.

.

.

.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Kougyoku respecto su encuentro con Sinbad, pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse peor, porque obviamente la chica se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba en el momento en que viera que en la entrada de la escuela no estaba el auto de su hermano, si no el de Sinbad.

Por esa razón estaba muy nervioso ahora que estaba saliendo de la escuela a lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué te ocurre Alibaba-chan? te ves extraño. – dijo preocupada.

-¡¿eh?! No, bueno… mmm bueno si, en realidad hay algo que debo decirte, pero puede ser un poco sorprendente para ti.

-Ahora si me estas espantando, ¿Qué ocu…

La chica ya no termino, ya que dirigió su vista con sorpresa hacia la puerta de la escuela, en cuando vio su expresión, el rubio se dio cuenta que debió de haberle dicho antes a su amiga lo que ocurriría, ya que si no, seguro pensaría mal de él y esta vez sí pensaría que se estaba burlando de su hermano.

-¡Escucha Kougyoku esto no es lo que pie...

-¡Hermano Kouha! – grito con alegría la chica.

-¿Qué?

Ahora fue el momento de Alibaba de sorprenderse, ya que en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba el chico de cabello rosado, este tenía un uniforme diferente al de ellos, por lo que pudo ver, era de una escuela privada.

El chico parecía sumido en su mundo, pero cuando los vio, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

-Hola Kougyoku – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti – le acaricio la cabeza – y por "Alibaba-chan" – alzo la mirada con seriedad.

Alibaba se sorprendió con eso ¿a qué se refería?

-¿? No pudo venir mi hermano Kouen? – dijo la chica con confusión

-¿En-nii ha estado viniendo? – nuevamente dirigió su vista al rubio y sonrió de forma tétrica (según Alibaba) – pues no, hoy no podrá venir, pero nos iremos caminando, espero que no sea problema

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cierto Alibaba-chan?

-¿eh? Bueno, es que yo…

-¡Entonces vámonos! – finalizo Kouha mientras tomaba de las manos a su hermana y a su amigo y los jalaba con rapidez para que se dirigieran a su casa.

Por la forma en la que los jalaba, Alibaba no pudo sentir cuando su celular vibro por un mensaje.

.

 _De: Sinbad_

 _Asunto: Lo siento_

 _Perdón Alibaba-kun, pero ha ocurrido una emergencia. No podré ir por ti._

 _._

En una sala de espera del hospital, Sinbad acababa de mandar el mensaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se que se siento un poco X, pero calma mis pequeños seres de la creación, que las cosas cada vez se pondrán mejores.

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que lean el reciente fic que subi "Dulce canción" con una parejita experimental (para mi).

Recuerden mandarme sus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que piensas sobre el rumbo de la historia.

SALUDOS :D


	7. Capitulo 7 Advertencia

¡Hola! Estoy aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo. No hay mucho que decir mas que dedicarle un agradecimiento a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron el capitulo anterior : ) , muchas gracias!

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7. Advertencia.**

.

.

.

.

Alibaba en verdad no entendía la cantidad de mala suerte con la que cargaba en su vida. Es cierto que en la vida de todas las personas puede llegar a haber momentos en que las situaciones no ocurren como uno esperaba, o que el resultado de alguna decisión empeore todo.

Pero Alibaba sentía que él era la única persona a la que esas situaciones le ocurrían tan seguido.

Se suponía que esa tarde se vería con Sinbad, aunque en realidad eso podría ser malo debido a que el probablemente quería hablarle sobre su futuro matrimonio con Jafar. Aun así el quería verlo, pero, se encontró con un gran inconveniente, cuyo nombre era Kouha Ren, el chico se había presentado en su escuela para recoger a su hermana y de alguna manera se vio arrastrado por él.

Y justo cuando creyó que podría escaparse argumentando que tenía un compromiso… noto que Sinbad le había mandado un mensaje en donde le decía que no se podrían ver debido a una emergencia.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

-¿eh?

Su amiga lo veía un poco preocupada.

-Perdón, sé que mi hermano es un poco impulsivo, pero no debí de haber permitido que te arrastrara a mi casa si tenías planes – bajo la mirada.

-¡No, no te preocupes Kougyoku! Tú sabes que no me molesta venir a tu casa y de todos modos la persona con quien iba a verme me dijo que ya no podría.

-Oh, ¿y con quien te verías por cierto? No me habías dicho nada.

La pregunta de su amiga no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso, aunque había querido decírselo, aun en esa situación no se encontraba del todo seguro, aun temía sobre la reacción que pudiera tener la pelirosa.

-¡N-no era nadie especial! Jajajajajajaja

-mmm – la chica lo miro desconfiada – muy raro.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Por cierto ya tardo Kouha!

Lo había decidido, no le diría nada a su amiga, al menos no por ahora.

-es cierto, dijo que iría por bebidas, pero ya tardo.

Después de que el chico pelirosa fuera por ellos a la escuela, los había dejado prácticamente botados en la sala de estar y dijo que iría por bebidas frescas… ¡pero de eso ya había pasado casi media hora!

-mmm mejor iré a ver qué es lo que pasa

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y dejo al rubio solo.

Justo en el momento en que se fue, Alibaba suspiro aliviado, eran increíble las cosas que pasaban en tan solo unas horas. Se sentía un poco preocupado por Kouha, en el pasado no se llevaban particularmente bien, pero sabía lo mucho que apreciaba a su hermano Kouen, por lo mismo, estaba seguro que, si de alguna manera Kouha ya sabía sobre el interés de su hermano mayor por él, era probable que el menor no estuviera muy contento por eso.

La actitud de Kouen era por el momento lo que más preocupaciones le traía, el pelirrojo ya había dejado en claro sus intenciones, y aunque él se sentía extraño con cada cosa que el mayor hacía por él, en realidad no sentía que fuera algo "desagradable". Y eso solo lo hacía sentir mucha culpa, era como si estuviera traicionando sus sentimientos por Sinbad, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Durante esos años él nunca tuvo duda de sus sentimientos hacia el pelimorado, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse conmovido e incluso feliz por las palabras y detalles que tenía Kouen hacia él.

Sabía que no tenían sentido sus dudas o inseguridades, ya que, después de todo, no tenía una relación amorosa con Sinbad, pero igual sentía como si estuviera engañando a los dos.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser mano sencillas? ¿Por qué desde el principio Sinbad no recobro sus sentimientos por él, así como a él le había pasado? De alguna manera todo le parecía tan injusto. Ahora debía de aceptar que Sinbad se iba a casar con otro y a él solo le quedaba confiar en que Sinbad de alguna manera terminara recordando su amor por el antes de que terminara casado con Jafar.

Sin reparar en si era correcto o no, se recostó completamente en el sillón. Ahora una nueva duda le había asaltado, ¿Qué era esa urgencia que se le había presentado a Sinbad? Después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que lo más obvio era que se tratara algo sobre Jafar.

Se sentía tan mal en esos momentos, no entendía porque si se sentía tan seguro de su amor por Sinbad, aun así respondía a los avances de Kouen, pero al mismo tiempo se le rompía el corazón al pensar en que Sinbad se casaría pronto con Jafar.

-ja… ¿será que talvez… soy una persona cruel?

-¿Alibaba-san?

Alibaba alzo su cabeza y vio a Hakuryuu, quien lo veía un poco sorprendido.

-¡Hakuryuu, hola! – le dijo con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul también sonrió.

-Hola Alibaba-san, no sabía que hoy vendrías a la casa.

-Jejeje, bueno, fue algo de improviso, pero… ¡es una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Kougyoku me dijo que tú ibas casi del diario a la empresa para saber cómo era su funcionamiento.

Alibaba volvió a sentarse en el sillón y Hakuryuu se sentó a lado de él.

-Sí, es cierto, pero hoy me dijo mi hermana que regresara temprano, por lo que aquí estoy.

El rubio rio, era muy fácil hablar con Hakuryuu, el chico era amable y sensato, por lo que en realidad se salía un poco del esquema de la familia Ren, pero eso de alguna forma lo hacía único. Desde que lo conoció nunca tuvo algún recuerdo sobre él, pero algo le decía que si se hubieran conocido en su anterior vida, es probable que ambos se hubiesen convertido en muy buenos amigos, y probablemente también sería un gran apoyo.

-Hakuryuu, que sorpresa.

Quien llego fue Kouha acompañado de su hermana, traía una charola con bebidas.

-Hola, primo Kouha, es bueno ver que has regresado a casa.

-¡Ja!, por supuesto, ya que, me voy unos días y todo en esta casa se pone al revés.

Talvez fuera un poco paranoico, pero Alibaba sentía que esa frase tenía mucho que ver con él.

-Bueno, ya que somos cuatro, supongo que podemos preparar todo para esta tarde– la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro del pelirosa, puso nerviosos a Hakuryuu y a Alibaba.

-¿esta tarde? – dijo su hermana confunda

-Así es ¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir? Sera muy divertido prepararlo entre todos.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la razón por la que mi hermana me dijo que regresara temprano. – dijo Hakuryuu

-¡Eres listo primito! Aunque creo que tú te sorprenderás mucho cuando sepas de que se trata – le miro un poco receloso – por eso mismo quiero que nos ayudes a preparar todo

Hakuryuu suspiro resignado y acepto a brindar su ayuda para lo que quisiera el pelirosa. Sin embargo Alibaba no se sentía tan seguro, vio en el rostro de su amiga una mirada que le decía "Por favor sopórtalo por ahora" y ya no se pudo negar a también brindar su ayuda.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Alibaba se sentía bastante arrepentido de no haber negado su ayuda.

¡Kouha Ren era un demonio! Ahora se daba cuenta que algo no debía estar bien en esa familia.

Lo primero que hicieron fue arreglar el jardín, debido a que todavía no llegaban los empleados de la casa, el jardín se veía un poco abandonado, por lo que tuvieron que barrer las hojas secas, regar todas las plantas y limpiar la fuente de aves (¿tenían fuente? ¿Tenían aves?)

Habían decidió dividirse el trabajo, a Alibaba y a Kouha les había tocado barrer las hojas secas. Después de unos minutos, Alibaba se dio cuenta que trabajar con Kouha era como hacer las cosas solo.

-¡Ah! ¡Que calor! ¡Morireeeee!

Ese era el pelirosa quien estaba recargado sobre la escoba con la que debería de estar barriendo las hojas, ya llevaba más de 20 minutos con las mismas quejas, Alibaba había tratado de ignorarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no podría terminar el solo con el encargo.

-Eh… Kouha-kuna, mejor recoge las hojas que ya junte y yo sigo barriéndolas.

-eh ¿es que acaso soy un estorbo? – aunque no uso ningún tono de voz en particular, Alibaba pudo sentir la amenaza.

-¡No! Solo pienso que así terminaremos más rápido. Jajajajaj

El pelirosa lo miro con desconfianza, pero después alzo los hombros en señal de resignación y se dirigió a uno de los montones de hojas que ya había barrido Alibaba. El rubio pensó que al menos de esa manera ya no se preocuparía, pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio…

Silencio.

Alibaba volteo extrañado, para buscar al hermano de su amiga, pero no parecía que se hubiese dispuesto ni siquiera a acercarse al montón de hojas que debía recoger.

-¿Kouha?

-¡Alibaba mira!

Justo en el momento que volteo en dirección a la voz, un chorro de agua se estrelló contra su rostro.

-jejeje, ¿no es divertido? ¡Así ya no nos dará calor!

Pero era obvio que Kouha no estaba dispuesto a mojarse con la pistola de agua que tenía en sus manos.

Alibaba se preguntaba mentalmente si sería incorrecto alzarle la voz al chico, se suponía que eran de la misma edad... pero en ese momento Kouha se le figuraba como un niño de 7 años haciendo travesuras.

-Inhala paz, exhala amor – se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de calmarse.

Volvió a mirar al chico que ahora estaba divertido disparándoles agua a las aves que se acercaban. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo y cumplir con lo que le tocaba. Sin embargo no sabía si fuera el destino o fuera nuevamente su mala suerte que estaba a lo que daba ese día, pero tropezó con unas de las hojas y cayó sobre uno de los montones que ya había formado. Resultado: Todas las hojas se volvieron a dispersar.

-¡Alibaba, así nunca terminaremos!

El regaño del pelirosa fue acompañado por otro disparo de agua directo a su cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Inhala paz, exhala amor – volvió a decirse.

-¿En qué rayos pensaba mi hermano?

Eso último lo dijo Kouha como un susurro, pero Alibaba lo pudo escuchar bien claro.

Cuando finalmente pudo terminar su parte, junto con el pelirosa volvió a entrar a la casa para ayudar a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu quienes habían terminado sus labores antes que ellos y ahora se encontraban con la siguiente tarea. Limpiar la casa.

Al principio Alibaba no se preocupó, pensó que lo podrían hacer fácilmente sin ningún contratiempo.

Definitivamente subestimaba a Kouha.

Por alguna razón volvió a tocarle trabajar con el pelirosa, esta vez ambos debían de limpiar las ventanas del salón principal, mientras que los otros dos se encargaban de lo demás. Era una suerte que solo debía limpiarse el salón principal, porque si no, no terminarían nunca.

-¡Wow! ¿Se supone que la servidumbre limpio esto todos los días? – Dijo Kouha pasando su dedo por el cristal – hacen muy mal trabajo.

-Kouha, ¿crees que ya podríamos comenzar a limpiar? – dijo con un poco de desesperación Alibaba.

Cuando el otro volteo a verle para responderle, su celular comenzó a sonar y el chico contesto mientras se recarga en el ventanal más grande del salón. Aunque Alibaba al principio pensó que era lo mejor ya que, así no molestaría, cuando solo faltaba por limpiar esa ventana, se sorprendió de ver que el chico aún no se movía.

-Eh Kouha…

-Shh es importante – dijo cortante.

Pudo haber sido rápido, de no ser por la llamada de una hora y medio que tuvo el pelirosa. Lo peor era que el chico decía a viva voz lo que estaba conversando con la otra persona y resultaba un poco incómodo.

-¡De verdad! – Dijo el pelirosa – ni siquiera tiene atractivo, mucho menos paciencia, probablemente solo sea un capricho. – le lanzo una mirada maliciosa a Alibaba

Se abstuvo de decir algo, pero no quería pensar que el pelirosa lo había hecho apropósito ¿o sí? Es decir, no es como si Kouha supiera que en ese preciso instante lo llamarían… no podía…. ¡¿o sí?!

Nuevamente debido a su tardanza Hakuryuu y Kougyoku ya habían hecho lo último que faltaba hacer: la cena. Por lo que a ellos les correspondía solamente acomodar todo lo necesario en la mesa.

-¡Esto se ve delicioso Hakuryuu! – le alabo Alibaba mientras se acercaba a ver los platillos que había preparado el chico.

-Mu-muchas gracias Alibaba-san – dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está la señorita Hakuei? Desde que llegamos no la he visto

-¡ah! es que dijo que iría a-

-¡Alibaba! – Interrumpió Kouha. – tenemos que terminar de poner la mesa, ya deja de estar holgazaneando

El mencionado tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo, pero volvió a respirar mientras pensaba que por suerte seria lo último que tendría que hacer y después se iría a su casa.

-Sí, ya voy – se dirigió resignado al pelirosa.

Mientras tantos, los dos chicos estaban acomodando los platos y el resto de la vajilla en la mesa. Alibaba agradecía al cielo que esta vez no fuera algo que Kouha pudiera retrasar o empeorar.

-Por cierto – dijo mientras ponía los cubiertos - ¿tendrán invitados? Hay dos asientos más.

Kouha lo miro sin mucho interés, pero después una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

-Es que hoy cenaran con nosotros una bruja y una princesa.

-¿eh?

-Nada, acomoda las copas, es lo último que falta.

Se dirigió a tomar las copas que faltaban y en eso llego la Hakuryuu con unos pequeños platos con una especie de natilla en ellos.

-¡Chicos miren! Lo acabo de hacer como postre, hice de más y pensé que sería una buena recompensa por haber trabajado tanto.

-wow, gracias primito.

-¡Gracias Hakuryuu!

Kouha tomo la charola en donde su primo tenía los platos y se volteo en dirección al rubio.

En ese momento ni Hakuryuu ni Alibaba supieron cómo, pero de repente Kouha perdió el equilibrio y aventó la charola en dirección al rubio, quien se vio completamente cubierto por la natilla.

-…

-¡! – Hakuryuu corrió rápidamente para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

-Oh, es una pena, parece que ya no lo podremos probar.- dijo con resignación el pelirosa, sin verse culpable por los sucedido.

-¡Alibaba-san, lo ayudare a limpiarse!

Aunque el ojiazul se veía realmente avergonzado por lo sucedido, Kouha simplemente hizo un movimiento de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas. Alibaba no dijo nada, sin embargo cuando Hakuryuu trato de llevarlo al baño para que se lavara, de forma brusca el rubio se alejó de él y se plantó delante de Kouha.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el otro al verlo delante de él.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

El grito de Alibaba sorprendió a Hakuryuu y fue lo suficiente fuerte para llamar la atención de Kougyoku quien llego corriendo para saber que ocurría. Sin embargo Kouha no se inmuto por sus palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas –

Se levantó de la silla, pero sintió como el chico enfrente de él lo tomaba de los hombros y lo volvía a sentar. Eso sí que lo sorprendió.

-¡No me vas a ignorar! ¡Vas a escuchar todo lo que te diga! Estoy de acuerdo que no te agrade por sabrás tú la razón, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes burlarte de mí de las formas que tú quieras, si te gusta humillar a las personas es muy cosa tuya ¡Pero a mí me vas a respetar, porque para tu mala suerte, soy amigo de Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y para tu pesar soy la persona que tu hermano desea a su lado! Así que si no te agrado al menos vas a aprender a tolerarme, pero si insistes en portarte como un niño ¡Yo me puedo portar de la misma manera!

Todos se quedaron mudos por la forma en que Alibaba le grito al otro, Kougyoku se veía bastante sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto que su amigo tuviera un arranque de ira de esa manera. Parecía que Kouha se había pasado un poco.

Alibaba simplemente estaba respirando de forma agitada por la forma en que le había gritado al chico.

El ambiente tenso que se formó, de repente fue roto por una traviesa risa. Tanto Alibaba como Hakuryuu y Kougyoku se sorprendieron al ver que, quien reía era nada menos que Kouha, quien después de unos segundos estallo en carcajadas y se agarraba su estómago ante la mirada atónita de Alibaba quien juraba que estaba viendo unas pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos del otro.

-Ja… ja – dijo un poco cansado de reír el pelirosa – Por Dios chico, por un momento llegue a pensar que no tenías carácter.

-¿Qué?

El pelirosa se acomodó en la silla y se recargo en la mesa sin dejar de mirar al chico del cuerno y le sonrió con un poco de arrogancia

-Bueno, En-nii no necesita a su lado a alguien tan condenadamente bueno que llegue a la sumisión ¿cierto? Aunque yo sé que mi hermano tiene una gran fortaleza, aún debe de haber alguien lo suficientemente fuerte a su lado para enseñarle que tampoco es malo bajar sus defensas en frente de alguien, mi hermano al tener una gran responsabilidad ha creado una personalidad fuerte y dominante, pero pienso que eso a veces lo pone en riesgo de tomar decisiones estúpidas, por lo que alguien como tu podrá sin ningún problema bajarlo de la nube.

Todos se quedaron callados despues de esas palabras.

Alibaba era el más sorprendido de todos, talvez eran ideas suyas, pero por lo poco que había entendido: Kouha lo había estado… ¿probando?

Miro algo irritado al pelirosa, quien al notar su mirada hizo su sonrisa aún más grande y arrogante.

-Oh vamos Alibaba, ¿de verdad crees que soy un inútil? Un Ren que se respeta sabe cómo realizar estas tareas porque está preparado para todo tipo de situaciones – le explico con simpleza- además – lo señalo – eso no cambia nada, aun no me agradas y mucho menos ahora que estas cubierto de esa cosa – se levantó y lo jalo de la mano llevándolo por las escaleras – te darás un buen baño antes de que te vayas.

De esa manera los dos se fueron dejando a Hakuryuu y a Kougyoku aún bastante sorprendidos.

Hakuryuu rio torpemente mientras veía como los otros dos se perdían en las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa Hakuryuu? – pregunto su prima mientras salía de su sorpresa y comenzaba a recoger lo que su hermano había tirado.

-mmm nada, es solo que… parece que a mi primo Kouha le agrada mucho Alibaba-san.

La chica lo miro sorprendida por unos segundos y después una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-jejeje, ¡si, así es!

"Así que esto era lo que planeabas ¿eh, hermano?"

Pensó la pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida.

.

.

.

Realmente no sabía si sentirse enojado o solo confundido por las acciones de Kouha, es decir, ¿de verdad era necesario "probarlo" para saber si estaba bien que estuviera con Kouen? Y lo que es más ¡El ni siquiera estaba con Kouen! Fue el mayor quien decidió que lo enamoraría, así que ¿Por qué él tenía que sufrir todo eso?

Bien, aceptaba que también fue culpa suya por no negarse a ayudar, pero realmente no quería dejar que su querida amiga y Hakuryuu tuvieran que sufrir eso solos.

-¡Ey Alibaba! – grito Kouha desde afuera del baño – aquí te dejo algo de ropa, es de Hakuryuu por lo que talvez te quede un poco grande, pero creo que tienen casi la misma complexión, tu ropa ya está siendo lavada, por lo que tendrás que esperarte para que te la de.

Ahora se sentía extraño de que Kouha fuera un poco "atento" con él, pero no, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de la horrible tarde que le hizo sufrir.

-Gracias – le respondió.

Después solo escucho como el chico salía del cuarto y el por fin salió de la ducha. Sin duda le hizo bien el baño, no solo por la natilla, si no que por el trabajo que estuvieron haciendo había sudado mucho. Vio las ropas que le dejo Kouha y noto que era ropa bastante cara, la camisa gris oscura, pantalones negros y un chaleco gris claro. Sin duda Hakuryuu tenía buen gusto, pero se sentía un poco mal usando esa ropa, pero bueno, solo sería por un rato en lo que le devolvían su ropa.

En ese momento se fijó en la hora en el celular y noto que ya casi eran las 8, era increíble que se hubiera pasado toda la tarde en esa casa y ni siquiera le había avisado a su padre, iba a llamarle, pero noto que tenía varios mensajes sin leer y cuando reviso noto que eran de su padre quien le decía que había ocurrido una emergencia y que no llegaría por esa noche.

Suspiro un poco triste. Bueno, no era momento de preocuparse por eso.

Bajo nuevamente al comedor y vio que ya no estaba Kougyoku ni su primo, en cambio solo estaba la pesadilla pelirosada, este lo vio bajar y lo invito a sentarse. Aun se sentía un poco molesto por lo que había hecho, pero noto que también era tonto ser rencoroso con el chico. Ya desde el pasado había notado que era un chico algo "retorcido" y él era una de las principales razones por las que él nunca había aceptado ir a la casa de Kougyoku.

-No diré que lo siento – dijo Kouha

-Sí, ya me lo esperaba

-Pero supongo que tendré que compensártelo algún día. Ya que después de todo, supongo que es cierto eso de "debemos tolerarnos"

El rubio le miro un poco sorprendido, supuso que eso sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que escucharía de Kouha.

-Está bien – sonrió levemente.

El otro le miro por un segundo y después ladeo su mirada.

-Yo sé que mi hermano puede llegar a ser un poco impulsivo a veces, pero supongo que si te quiso a su lado ha de ser por algo.

Esas palabras por alguna razón lo avergonzaron un poco.

-Mi hermano realmente no sabe nada del amor, aun así no quiero que este primer intento resulte una decepción – miro serio a Alibaba- Es por eso que te pido que si aceptas una relación seria con mi hermano, sea de todo corazón, y si no puedes corresponderle, simplemente díselo, pero no juegues con lo que él siente, ni le des falsas esperanzas.

No supo que responder a esas palabras, pero lo hicieron recordar lo que le había dicho a Kouen acerca de que estaba enamorado de otro y el pelirrojo aun así dijo que lo enamoraría.

-Kouha, si te soy sincero yo no sé porque tu hermano decidió fijarse en mí, pero… -lo miro decidido- Lo que yo menos deseo es burlarme de lo que siente.

El otro le respondió con una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Bueno, parece que ya llego la bruja

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y vio como Hakuryuu bajaba corriendo de las escaleras (ahora arreglado) para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Desde el comedor, Alibaba escucho varias voces entre ellas la de Kouen. Kouha le señalo que lo siguiera y ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Cuando entraron noto que quienes habían llegado eran Kouen, Koumei, Hakuei y otra mujer que estaba de espaldas.

-Buenas noches hermano En, hermano Mei- saludo cortésmente el pelirosa.

-Buenas no…

Koumei se detuvo al ver a Alibaba en el lugar y Kouen quien se estaba sentando en el sofá con su prima y la otra mujer alzo la vista y vio en la dirección en que veía su hermano.

-¿Alibaba?

El pelirrojo rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió rápido al chico ante la mirada sorprendida de Hakuei.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas ocupado.

-ehmm, bueno ocurrieron muchas cosas, y de alguna forma termine aquí – dijo riendo torpemente.

-Me hubieses llamado diciéndome que estabas aquí, hubiese regresado más temprano.

Alibaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era por ese tipo de franqueza del pelirrojo que de alguna manera le hacían pensar que el pelirrojo realmente valoraba el tiempo con él.

-No era necesario.

-¡Claro que lo era!

Antes de que Alibaba respondiera, una voz les interrumpió.

-Querido sobrino, ¿no crees que es demasiado descortés olvidarte de tus verdaderos invitados?

Los dos voltearon en dirección a quien hablaba y Alibaba sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

-No creo que se les pueda llamar invitado a quien llega sin avisar – respondió mordaz Kouen.

-vaya, vaya y yo que pensé que al menos tenías un poco de educación.

La mujer no se dejaba intimidar por el tono de voz de Kouen, al contrario hasta parecía disfrutar la forma en que le hablaba.

-Madre ya basta – dijo un poco nerviosa Hakuei.

-Lo haría si Kouen al menos me presentara adecuadamente en su hogar, después de todo somos familia ¿o no?

El pelirrojo realmente estaba molesto, aun así suspiro profundamente y volteo a ver a los dos que estaban a tras de él (Kouha y Alibaba)

-Kouha, ella es nuestra tía Gyoken no creo que te acuerdes mucho de ella, ya que solo vino aquí una vez cuando Hakuryuu tenía tres años.

El pelirosa miro serio a la mujer, pero la saludo educadamente.

-Buenas noches tía

-Buenas noches Kouha, hace mucho que no te veía, sin duda te ves tan agraciado como siempre.

Kouha hizo una extraña mueca por el tono tan fingido de su tía, sin embargo no dijo nada más.

-Alibaba, ella es la madre de Hakuryuu y Hakuei, es mi tía. Tía – volteo hacia la mujer – él es Alibaba, un amigo de la familia y mi par-

-¡Buenas noches! – interrumpió el rubio mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la mujer, le tomo la mano y no pudo evitar temblar por el contacto.

La recordaba.

Recordaba absolutamente todo acerca de ella.

Era Gyoken, antigua emperatriz del imperio Ren, la causante de la tragedia de Magnostad y de varios sucesos ocurridos en su vida pasada. Era una mujer llena de maldad, aunque en realidad se suponía que era porque estaba controlada, sin embargo el sentimiento de terror por su presencia no se iba.

-Que encantador chico – dijo la mujer sin soltar la mano de Alibaba- parece que es alguien muy especial para esta familia, puesto que has dicho que es un amigo de esta ¿cierto Kouen?

-Así es.

La mujer lo miro por unos segundos y aunque estaba sonriendo, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una innegable frialdad proveniente de su mirada.

-Madre, debes de estar cansado por tu viaje, debes desear descansar –

Para sorpresa del rubio, Hakuryuu lo alejo de su madre y lo puso detrás de él, se sorprendió un poco ya que la voz del peliazul hacia su madre había sido bastante fría.

La mujer se puso sería un momento, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes razón mi querido hijo, pero me gustaría comer algo primero.

-Yo te llevare al comedor tía – dijo rápidamente Kouha.

Se llevó a la mujer mientras los otros dos hermanos y sus primos se quedaban en la sala, acompañados de Alibaba.

Hakuryuu giro su cabeza hacia el chico que estaba detrás de él y le dijo en un susurro.

-Quédate junto a Kouen mientras ella este aquí.

-¿?

-Vaya – hablo Koumei en voz alta – esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿lo sabias Hakuei?

La chica se mostró un poco sorprendida y nerviosa.

-¡no! De haberlo sabido les hubiera dicho, hoy en la mañana simplemente me hablo y me dijo que ya venía camino hacia aquí, por eso me fui temprano de la casa, para ir a recogerla, Kouen trate de localizarte pero no pude – miro a su primo bastante preocupada – lo que menos quería era causarle problemas.

-Nada de eso – dijo Kouen mientras se acercaba a Alibaba – pero he de admitir que fue una sorpresa que todos nos encontráramos en la puerta, ¿le habías dicho a Kouha?

-Sí, cuando vi que no podía localizarte le hable inmediatamente a Kouha y a mi hermano, aunque a mi hermano no le había dicho la razón, solo le dije que regresara temprano.

-mmm – Koumei se agarró el mentón – nosotros tuvimos que ir a un área restringida debido a unos trabajos que están haciendo unos socios, talvez por eso la señal para nuestros teléfonos no entraba. Pero ni modo, ella ya está aquí y supongo que querrá ver como reaccionamos ante su llegada.

-Por ahora, lo mejor será que nos quedemos cerca de ella, acompañémosla por ahora, cenemos y descansemos y supongo que ya mañana nos dirá a que ha venido – dijo seriamente Hakuryuu.

-Estoy de acuerdo – secundo Kouen.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, excepto Alibaba y Kouen.

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí – le dijo el pelirrojo – pero ¿estás bien? – Se acercó a él y lo tomo del rostro – te ves muy pálido.

-¿eh? ¡Si! – Dijo alejándose un poco de él – solo… solo estoy un poco cansado. Tengo que regresar pronto a mi casa.

-Quédate a cenar y después yo te llevare a tu casa.

-jeje – se ruborizo – no quiero molestar.

-No es molestia, a parte será lo mejor, eso me alejara de esa mujer al menos por unos minutos. Entonces vamos. –le ofreció la mano.

-me gustaría pasar primero al baño – dijo con una torpe sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero después te vas directamente al comedor – el tono demandante de Kouen le dijeron que no tenía alternativa.

-Sí, si.

El rubio se dirigió al baño y se echó agua en el rostro, realmente estaba impresionado por lo que había visto, Gyoken era la mujer que fue considerada la principal amenaza en el pasado, a pesar de que estaba controlada causo muchos problemas como líder de la asociación Al-Tharmen. Pero eso no era todo, ella era controlada por Arba, quien provoco la destrucción de Alma Torán, pero estaba seguro de que ese control después paso a Hakuei cuando Gyoken fue asesinada…

Gyoken fue asesinada

¿Por quién?

No lo podía recordar, pero sabía que a partir de su muerte muchas cosas pasaron y estaba seguro que lo habían influido directamente a él, sin embargo no podía recordar con claridad, todo era borroso.

Salió del baño y se sorprendió de encontrarse a unos metros de el a la mujer en quien había estado pensando.

-Bu-buenas noches, debería estar en el comedor – dijo un poco nervioso.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente y Alibaba pudo notar algo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy segura de que sabes bien de que hablo ¿cierto? ¿Ya notaste todo lo que estas causando?

Algo hizo que Alibaba retrocediera mientras Gyoken se acercaba.

-Quizás no lo has notado aun. Todo lo que está pasando ahora es tu culpa – la sonrisa que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Gyoken se estaba volviendo tétrica… casi inhumana – este mundo está lleno de seres humanos llenos de malos pensamientos y es increíble que decidieras vivir en esta clase de lugar.

La mujer ya estaba enfrente de Alibaba y se acercó aún más a él para susurrarle en el oído.

-Todo lo que haces para seguir el destino está saliendo mal, todo lo estas desbaratando… Alibaba Saluja… NO ESTAS CUMPLIENDO TU PROMESA

El rubio alzo su mirada y vio en Gyoken la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa que indicaba que estaba siendo controlada por Arba…

Eso era imposible.

-Si sigues haciendo las cosas mal… tal vez entonces… yo pueda regresar, después de todo… estas echando a perder el destino.

La risa de la mujer le atravesó el alma. Ya no podía más con eso.

Salió corriendo de la casa, sin explicar nada.

Pocos minutos después de que se fuera la mirada de Gyoken volvió a la normalidad.

-¿eh? ¿Yo que hago aquí?

.

.

.

Cuando Kougyoku les dijo a sus hermanos que había visto a Alibaba salir corriendo de la casa, Kouen se preocupó, ¿Qué tal si el chico se había sentido mal? Después de todo lo había visto bastante pálido, quiso salir a buscarlo, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera recibió un mensaje del rubio que decía que se había presentado una urgencia en su casa y debía de regresar.

Aun así Kouen por alguna razón se le hizo difícil de creer. Cuando vieron que a los pocos minutos Gyoken entraba al comedor nuevamente, el pelirrojo no tuvo reparo en preguntar si ella le había dicho algo al rubio, pero ella dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

Koumei quien noto que el ambiente se ponía tenso, sugirió que cenaran y le dijo a su hermano mayor que al día siguiente podría preguntar a Alibaba lo que había ocurrido. El otro acepto a regañadientes y todos comenzaron a cenar.

-Al final solo la bruja se quedó a cenar – se dijo a si mismo Kouha en voz baja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y nos leemos en el siguiente.

SALUDOS! : )


	8. Capitulo 8 Sueños y espejismos

Aquí el nuevo capítulo : ) Nuevamente agradezco a los que me han mandado un comentario y siguen pendientes de esta historia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8. Sueños y espejismos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, no sabía dónde era pero no le hacía sentir inseguro, no sabía si caminar o quedarse en donde estaba, aun así con su vista trato de identificar el lugar._

 _Todo era completamente blanco._

 _Dio unos pasos y pronto visualizo a unos metros de el a una persona. Abrió su boca para hablarle, pero de esta no salió ningún ruido. Aun así la persona en ese lugar noto su presencia y le dedico una sonrisa._

 _Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ver bien su rostro._

 _La persona abrió su boca:_

 _-Alibaba-kun, despierta por favor._

…

-¡!

Alibaba despertó muy sorprendido en la mañana del Sábado, aún era muy temprano para despertarse pero la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño. Todo debido a lo que ocurrió en casa de los Ren.

 _¿Ya notaste todo lo que estas causando?_

No podía sacarse las palabras de esa mujer.

Decir que estaba confundido era poco, de verdad que no entendía nada, se suponía que nadie de la actualidad tenía un mínimo recuerdo sobre lo que había pasado en su vida anterior. Pero estaba bastante seguro que quien le había hablado en la casa de Kouen había sido la misma Gyokuen Ren que conoció en el pasado. Pero eso era todavía más extraño, después de todo ¿no se suponía que la emperatriz de Kou estaba poseída por el espíritu de Arba?

De haber reencarnado, esa posesión ya no debía de existir, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Desde el momento en que conoció a la mujer, le dio la impresión de que no era precisamente una persona amable, pero tampoco creyó que volviera a estar poseída por Arba.

¿Era eso posible al menos?

No lo entendía, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le había dicho.

¿Qué se supone que estaba causando? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando con el destino? ¿Y a que se refería con eso de que debía de cumplir con la promesa?

Sus recuerdos no ayudaban nada, por más que se esforzaba, lo único que podía era recordar lo que ya sabía, cosas acerca de su antigua vida, como su niñez, algunas de sus aventuras, su romance con Sinbad… pero no podía recordar nada más.

Se preocupó. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, había ocasiones en que le llegaban recuerdos de lo más extraños, sabía que eran algo impactantes, pero lo malo es que después de que tenía estos recuerdos, al final ya no podía recordar nada.

El ultimo que tuvo ocurrió después de que Sinbad y el hablaran en la fiesta.

…

Su teléfono sonó espantándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver que el número era de cierto pelirrojo.

Ya se le había olvidado que la noche anterior salió corriendo de la casa del mayor sin decirle nada, por suerte, se le había ocurrido mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que había ocurrido una emergencia con su padre y que por eso se retiró sin avisar.

Se sentía culpable de mentirle al pelirrojo, pero decirle sus verdaderos motivos era una locura.

-¿Kouen? –contesto.

 _-Buenos días Alibaba._

-Buenos días.

En realidad estaba un poco nervioso, realmente esperaba que Kouen hubiese creído el mensaje que le mando.

 _-Ahora quiero que me digas los verdaderos motivos por los que te fuiste anoche._

Muy bien, parecía que no le había creído. Pero no podía delatarse, debía de decir algo lo suficiente convincente.

-Te dije en el mensaje que mi padre había tenido una emergencia y me llamo de urgencia para que regresara a la casa.

Escucho del otro lado como el hombre suspiraba.

 _-¿Esa mujer te dijo algo malo?_

No había que ser adivinos para saber que "esa mujer" era Gyokuen. Y si, había sido ella quien le había dicho algo, algo que en realidad no podía tomar a la ligera, pero aunque la mujer le hubiese dicho algo no era como si se fuera a poner a explicarle a Kouen lo que era.

-No sé qué te hace suponer que me haya dicho algo, ella y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos y apenas si hablamos anoche.

 _-…_

Por el silencio que se formó, el rubio se dio cuenta que el otro trataba de encontrar la mentira en sus palabras.

 _-Está bien, ¿estás en tu casa?_

-Sí, claro.

 _-entonces pasare por ti en una hora, iremos a desayunar algo._

-Esta bi-¡espera ¿Qué?!

 _-ya me oíste, y más vale que no inventes alguna excusa para escaparte._

Sin decir más, el otro colgó. Alibaba miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que casi eran las 8 de la mañana. Vaya, Kouen sí que le había marcado bastante temprano, probablemente se hubiera preocupado un poco por la llegado de su tía y la forma en que él se fue.

Aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, tomo un baño y se arregló, justo como había prometido, Kouen llego exactamente una hora después.

-Espero que no hayas comido nada mocoso.

-Claro que no ¡Y no me digas mocoso!

-claro, ahora súbete.

Hacia donde lo estaba llevando Kouen era todo un misterio, pero en ese momento no tenía ni siquiera el suficiente interés para preguntar, después de las palabras que le había dicho Gyokuen toda su cabeza era un lio.

Se dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventana, ahora que recordaba, había tenido un extraño sueño antes de despertarse, pero no podía recordar bien sobre que trataba.

Su vista no se despegaba de la ventana y para su sorpresa, el paisaje que veía a través del cristal comenzó a cambiar. Los edificios y pequeñas casas poco a poco desaparecían y dejaban apreciar un bello paisaje, los árboles y plantas cubrían todo el lugar, como si siempre hubieran estado en ese lugar.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo que veía, cuando noto que mientras más avanzaban ellos en el camino, las plantas comenzaban a quemarse, era como si estuvieran siendo alcanzados por algo que las quemaba, no pudo evitar mirar el cielo a través de la ventana y vio que del cielo bajaba algo oscuro, parecía una masa enorme negra de la que sobresalían diversos tentáculos.

¡ _Ill Ilah!_

 _Por la impresión salto sobre su asiento, alertando a Kouen quien lo observo preocupado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¡Kouen allá afuera…_

 _Pero el chico callo al notar que a través de la ventana del vehículo se volvía a mostrar el paisaje de la ciudad._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No…_

 _Ya no dijo más, toco su frente con su mano, talvez el solo dormir unas pocas horas le había afectado más de lo que creía._

 _El pelirrojo no le dijo madamas, pero pudo notar que Alibaba definitivamente no se encontraba bien._

Cuando el rubio menos se dio cuenta, su acompañante se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante, se veía cómodo y agradable, ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa, los atendieron rápidamente y el solo pidió algo de fruta y café.

-tsk, me da hambre solo de ver lo que pediste, sé que te gustan las cosas dulces así que pide lo que quieras.

-No tengo mucha hambre, esto será suficiente.

Kouen lo miro fijamente por unos minutos, minutos en los cuales Alibaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto. Aun pensaba en lo que había visto o más bien "alucinado". Cuando por fin les llevaron lo que habían pedido ambos comenzaron a comer, lo hicieron en silencio.

Mientras Alibaba comía dio un vistazo rápido a Kouen quien se veía bastante concentrado en lo que comía, y de alguna forma agradeció que el pelirrojo no estuviera insistiendo en que le dijera que ocurría, ya que, aun cuando se lo preguntara, él no lo diría. ¡Era una locura!

Aun en su letargo, escucho unas voces que le sonaron increíblemente familiares, y cuando busco con su mirada por el lugar, se sorprendió al ver, que la cafetería en donde estaban había cambiado, ahora se veía idéntica a una de esas tabernas que había visitado en su vida pasada. Las mesas, las personas y sus ropas, todo era exactamente igual.

¡Pero eso era imposible!

Regreso su vista a su mesa y a Kouen para comprobar que no había enloquecido y cuando volvió a mirar alrededor del lugar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Eso era extraño, era MUY extraño.

Toco su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre, ya que solo a eso se podía explicar esas alucinaciones. Debía regresar a su casa a descansar.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de molestia y preocupación que tenía el mayor.

-Si lo que quieres es fingir que de verdad no te pasa nada, lo estás haciendo muy mal.

-¡!

-Es obvio que algo malo te ocurre, así que solo dilo.

La boca de Alibaba se abrió, pero se cerró rápidamente, era imposible que le dijera al mayor lo que verdaderamente le ocurría, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Pero era obvio que por ese día lo mejor era que se quedara en casa descansando. Estaba preocupado por lo que le había dicho Gyokuen, y esas alucinaciones no estaban ayudando en nada.

-Lo siento, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

-Si tiene que ver contigo, es obvio que me preocupara.

Alibaba alzo su mirada sorprendido, era increíble lo sincero que era ese hombre con él. No sabía porque, pero algo cálido invadió su pecho.

-Yo… lo siento, pero por el día de hoy creo que será mejor que me quede en casa.

El otro no le respondió nada, pero después de pagar, lo llevo a su hogar.

Agradecía que al menos el mayor no se hubiese puesto necio. Durante el viaje de regreso, Alibaba evito ver por la ventana. Kouen lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar en donde los dos se miraron por unos instantes, instantes en los que el mayor pudo notar claramente la preocupación en el chico.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme y perdón por la molestia

El rubio hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta de su casa, sin embargo, antes de entrar fue detenido por la mano de Kouen, quien lo sujeto firmemente.

-Ya basta de estas tonterías ¡dime qué demonios te ocurre!

El pelirrojo se veía bastante exaltado.

-N-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no es nada! Has tenido un rostro que dice preocupación para cualquiera que te vea, así que solo dime que te ocurre – esta vez las dos manos del mayor se posicionaron en los hombros del chico – Alibaba, tienes una fortaleza que es digna de admirar, pero es en ocasiones como estas en las que deberías de confiar en mí.

-… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? – Esta vez el chico ya no se esforzó en ocultar su tristeza – Lo que sea que te diga no lo vas a entender.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-¡¿Por qué nadie lo entendería?!

El grito que soltó Alibaba esta vez fue acompañado por unas lágrimas.

-¡Ni siquiera yo entiendo claramente que es lo que ocurre! Esto no se trata sobre si me quieres o si yo te quiero, simplemente jamás lo comprenderías, lo primero que pensarías es que me estoy burlando de ti o que es simplemente una excusa para alejarme de ti.

Kouen se sorprendió un poco al ver la desesperación en los ojos del chico

\- Kougyoku también me ha pedido que le cuente, pero sé que nada bueno saldrá de eso. ¡Al principio no me importaba! Al principio pensé que era algo bueno, pero ahora, pero ahora…

Ya no pudo continuar debido a que sintió que el mayor lo jalaba hacia él y de pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos del pelirrojo.

Kouen no sabía que decir, lo que fuera que le estuviera ocurriendo a Alibaba, sin duda lo tenía bastante estresado, lo que menos quería era verlo de esa manera, pero era obvio que el chico no le diría nada hasta que el mismo no supiera como controlar la situación.

Pero se sentía mal, quería que Alibaba confiara en él, quería que se diera cuenta que aunque fuera solamente para escucharlo el estaría para él.

Alibaba se sorprendió por no querer alejarse del mayor, pero realmente necesitaba algo de consuelo, se sentía triste, no entendía lo que ocurría, la aparición de "Arba" realmente le había preocupado. Nunca había tenido alucinaciones de la manera en que las había tenido en ese día, generalmente sus recuerdos llegaban como oleada cuando conocía a una persona y de ahí en adelante se presentaban en forma de sueños. Pero nunca en forma de alucinaciones. Al menos por unos momentos ya no quería pensar en eso, por lo que se permitió disfrutar del abrazo del mayor.

-¿Alibaba?

Una voz ajena sorprendió a los dos, ambos voltearon y Alibaba al ver quién era el que lo llamaba no pudo evitar alejarse bruscamente del pelirrojo. Frente a ellos estaba Sinbad.

-¡Si-Sinbad!

El nombrado primero los observo un poco sorprendido, pero después su mirada se volvio molesta hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Ren?

El tono de voz de silbad era bastante despectiva.

-Nada que usted deba saber.

Pero obviamente Kouen no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

La mirada de Sinbad ahora se había vuelto amenazante, aun así Kouen no se veía perturbado por esto. El ambiente se había vuelto bastante pesado para el menor, sabía que ninguno de los dos eran personas violentas, pero en ese momento realmente sentía que a cualquier mínima ofensa verbal, estos dos hombres se golpearían.

-¿A qué… a que has venido Sinbad? – pregunto el rubio decidido a romper el ambiente.

El nombrado dirigió su vista hacia él y su semblante cambio a uno más amable.

-Había algo de lo que debía platicar contigo – miro nuevamente a Kouen – en privado.

-Claro, por favor pasa.

El peli morado paso a la casa y nuevamente quedaron solos en la puerta Kouen y Alibaba. El menor iba a volver a despedirse del otro, pero cuando vio su rostro, noto una obvia mueca de molestia.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero es obvio que eso no te incumbe ya que podrás pasar tiempo con ese sujeto.

Sin decir más, Kouen se alejó de Alibaba y se retiró.

El rubio se deprimió un poco, sabía que Sinbad los había "interrumpido" de alguna manera. Aun así, y a pesar de que en otro momento estuviera más que feliz por la visita de Sinbad, en esta ocasión se sentía un poco "incomodo".

Entro a su casa y encontró al mayor sentado en el sofá, se había preparado un té.

-Disculpa la molestia Sinbad, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Sinbad alzo su mirada y su expresión cambio a una de ¿tristeza? Alibaba no lo podía identificar bien.

-Alibaba – dijo mientras el chico se sentaba en el sofá enfrente de él – yo sé que… no tengo derecho de decirte nada acerca de tus relaciones personales después de la última discusión que tuvimos en mi casa, pero… ¿tú y Kouen tienen una relación?

Alibaba se sorprendió por la pregunta, era obvio que Kouen si consideraba que tenían una relación, después de todo aun recordaba la manera en que quería presentarlo enfrente de su tía.

Pero ¿y que pensaba él?

-… ¿a qué viniste Sinbad? No creo que sea por mis relaciones amorosas ¿cierto?

Sinbad se sorprendió un poco por el tono cortante en que le hablo el menor, aun así suspiro, era cierto, no había ido por eso, aun así… de alguna manera si tenía que ver.

-Alibaba, lamento haberte dejado plantado ayer.

-¡! No… no te preocupes – trato de sonreír – en realidad estuve muy ocupado el día de ayer.

El rostro de Sinbad indicaba tristeza, Alibaba pensó un poco y recordó que Sinbad le había dicho que no iba a poder verlo debido a una emergencia.

-Sinbad ¿está todo bien?

No importaba lo confundido que lo hiciera sentir Kouen, ni el que a veces le molestara un poco la forma en que Sinbad exigía explicaciones. Aun así, el cariño que sentía por él era verdadero, y si algo lo ponía triste, a el también le preocupaba.

 _"Si tiene que ver contigo, es obvio que me preocupara"_

Movió la cabeza, no era momento de recordar su plática con Kouen.

-Lo lamento Alibaba, sé que he sido un poco molesto últimamente, primero te molesto acerca de mi matrimonio, y ahora… ahora trato de buscar consejo y refugio en ti.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Alibaba… Jafar, Jafar se está muriendo.

Una oleada fría recorrió a Alibaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-¿Q-que?

-Está enfermo, desde hace unos años lo está, sin embargo el siempre dio lo mejor de sí mismo para el tratamiento, sin embargo de unos meses para acá, el tratamiento no parece estar dando resultado, el doctor dijo que la única opción es operarlo, sin embargo hay un gran riesgo, y Jafar no lo quiere hacer.

-¡! ¡Pero Sinbad, tú debes de hablar con él!

-¡Ya lo he hecho! Pero el… él no quiere – el rostro de Sinbad se llenó de desesperación- no importa lo mucho que hable con él, el simplemente dice que ya está cansado de esta vida… él no me quiere ver, en estos instantes tu padre está con él tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, hace poco tuvo una recaída y está internado.

 _Todo lo que haces para seguir el destino está saliendo mal, todo lo estas desbaratando_

Por alguna razón esas palabras regresaron a él. Pero no… era imposible, aun así… no se quitaba esa horrible sensación de su pecho.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decirle al mayor, sentía como si cualquier cosa que dijera mal solamente le provocaría más pesar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo, al menos de esa forma quería hacerle sentir su apoyo.

Era cierto que él estaba muy triste y desilusionado cuando se enteró que Sinbad le propondría matrimonio a Jafar, pero nunca, NUNCA, le deseo algún mal al peliblanco.

-Alibaba… por favor… quédate conmigo – Sinbad se separó un poco del cuerpo de Alibaba – por favor – y sin más lo beso.

El cuerpo del menor se quedó rígido ante el contacto, su cabeza quedo completamente en blanco y ni siquiera sintió cuando el mayor introdujo la lengua en su boca. Por alguna razón, sintió como si algo dentro de su pecho de rompiera.

Era demasiado extraño.

Y de pronto, se dio cuenta, que ya no estaban en su casa, ahora se encontraban en el palacio de Sindria, enfrente de todos los generales de Sinbad.

Ah, era cierto, habían acabado de decirles acerca de su compromiso y Sinbad para corroborar a sus generales (principalmente a su maestro) de sus intenciones con el muchacho, había decidido besarlo enfrente de ellos. Todos se sorprendieron al momento, después las chicas presentes se sonrojaron y lanzaban gritos agudos, mientras que los hombres animaban a Sinbad a hacer aún más cosas.

El por la sorpresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dirigir su vista hacia los generales y después paro en Jafar. El peliblanco los observaba con una dulce sonrisa, sin embargo él pudo notar una extraña y profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

Jafar estaba triste. Porque el quería Sinbad.

No. Jafar amaba a Sinbad.

Probablemente casi con la misma intensidad en que él lo hacía.

Y casi como si eso le hiciera daño, recorrió su mirada nuevamente hacia Sinbad, quien le seguía besando con suavidad y dulzura. Recalcando los sentimientos que profesaba hacia él.

Pero noto que atrás del rey de Sindria había alguien. Era Kouen, no el Primer príncipe imperial Kouen Ren, era Kouen Ren, dueño de las empresas Kou, hermano de Kougyoku, y el hombre que le había dicho que haría que se enamorara de él.

-¡!

Un repentino impulso hizo que Alibaba empujara con fuerza a Sinbad para que se alejara de él y para su sorpresa se vio a si mismo frotando sus labios como si quisiera borrar la sensación de los labios del pelimorado en los suyos.

Alzo la mirada hacia el hombre, no estaban en Sindria, estaban en su casa.

El pelimorado se sorprendió por el rechazo, pero después como si se diera cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer, su cuerpo tembló un poco y tapo su boca con una de sus manos, mientras sus ojos mostraban un gran desconcierto.

-Lo siento Alibaba, yo de verdad… lo siento mucho.

El pelimorado no dijo más y salió rápidamente de la casa de los Saluja.

El menor por su parte cayó sobre sus rodillas y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué diablos se supone que estaba pasando?

 _-Pobrecito, ¿no era eso lo que querías?_

La voz de Gyokuen/Arba llego a sus oídos, seguido de unas burlonas risas.

 _-Eres tan tonto pequeño, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?_

-Cállate – dijo en voz baja

 _-¿Aun no te das cuenta de todo lo que estas arruinando?_

\- Cállate – repitió el chico mientras se tapaba sus oídos, como si con eso pudiera evitar escucharle.

 _-¡¿Ya te diste cuenta que la única persona que no está cumpliendo su promesa eres tú?!_

-¡Cállate!

Esta vez el grito de Alibaba fue acompañando de lágrimas y una enorme desesperación. No entendía nada de lo pasaba, ¿Qué significaban esas imágenes que había visto? ¿Por qué Arba estaba en ese lugar?

Como si no pudiera soportar más la presión por todo lo que había pasado, cayo desmayado en el suelo de su casa.

 _Tonto, tan tonto, Alibaba Saluja, el único que quiso que las cosas fueran así fuiste tú, y ahora eres tú el que está tratando de destruirlo._

Fue lo último que se escuchó después del desmayo de Alibaba.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, no sabía en donde estaba, pero estaba seguro de que ya había estado antes en ese lugar. Camino por el lugar, todo era tan blanco que no tenía idea de si pudiera llegar a algún lugar, pero algo le decía que tampoco debía quedarse parado.

Cuando visualizo a alguien a lo lejos, apresuro aún más sus pasos, la persona que se veía a lo lejos tenía un brillante cabello azul el cual estaba atado en una bella trenza, su ropa se veía como la que usaban en su vida pasada. Cuando este volteo hacia él, sintió una inmensa paz en su corazón, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

La persona enfrente de él era joven, aun sin acercarse totalmente se dio cuenta que era más alto que el, y eso de alguna forma le irrito, no solo su cabello era azul, también lo eran sus ojos, los cuales se veían claros y llenos de bondad.

-Hola Alibaba-kun

Se sorprendió por el saludo, pero no sintió miedo ni mucho menos inseguridad.

-H…hola

Dijo con una torpe sonrisa.

-eh… ¿Quién… eres?

No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que debía saber quién era el chico peliazul, y al ver la mirada de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del chico y luego de ver la triste sonrisa que puso, se dio cuenta que definitivamente debía de saber quién era el chico.

Pero realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Eso no es importante ahora Alibaba-kun – le contesto de forma condescendiente el peliazul. – es más importante el saber qué haces aquí.

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Jejeje, yo creo que si lo sabes, pero aun no has sabido darte cuenta.

"Darme cuenta".

No pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho Gyokuen en su encuentro, parecía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en su vida, era principalmente porque el "no se daba cuenta" de lo que pasaba.

-No, no lo sé, pero algo me dice que tú podrás ayudarme.

El chico de la trenza le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso dependerá de que tanto estés dispuesto a aceptar Alibaba-kun.

-¿Aceptar?

-Sí, cualquier persona puede leer todos los libros de ciencia del mundo, pero al final, es esa persona la que acepta en que creer y eso lo decide en base a los beneficios que los conocimientos proporcionan ¿cierto?

-mmm – Alibaba quedo un poco confundido.

-no te preocupes, no es como si tu tuvieras que leer todos los libros de ciencias, simplemente vas a saber la verdad, pero eso es aún más difícil de aceptar.

-¿la verdad? ¿Verdad sobre qué?

-No lo sé, eso me lo tienes que decir tú.

El rubio nuevamente no entendía, sabía que ese chico no era peligroso y mucho se estaba burlando de él, ¿pero de que verdad hablaba?

-¿Acaso hablas sobre la verdad de porque Arba está controlando a Gyokuen?

-mmm no, esa información es solo parte de la verdad.

-entonces no tengo idea de que hablas.

-mmm, bueno, entonces si quieres hablemos de otra cosa. Dime ¿Cómo te va en el amor?

Ese había sido un gran cambio de tema, ¿eso que tenía que ver?

-eh, bueno, no sé qué quieras saber exactamente – dijo un poco nervioso

-Dime ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

Alibaba se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Estoy enamorado de Sinbad.

-¿enserio? Pero creo que dices eso porque aún no has despertado.

-¿Qué?

Esa conversación era un poco extraña ¿despertar? ¡Ah! ya entendía, eso era un sueño ¿cierto?

-está bien, está bien, ¿Qué cosas hablas con Sinbad?

-mmm, bueno, no hablamos de muchas cosas en realidad, desde que lo conozco él siempre se encuentra muy agitado en su trabajo, a veces nos reunimos y el me platica sobre cosas de su trabajo y preguntas por cosas de mi escuela… - por alguna razón se sentía un poco triste – pero antes no era así, cuando nos conocimos en nuestra vida pasada, él siempre me platicaba sobre las aventuras que tenía, los lugares que había conocido, yo también le contaba sobre todo las aventuras que tenía.

-jejeje, eso suena divertido, y dime ¿qué lugares visitan o les gustan?

Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio

-Generalmente siempre nos vemos en mi casa, alguna veces caminamos juntos una parte del camino hacia la escuela, en últimas instancias hemos ido a unos bellos restaurantes, pero es muy raro que nos podamos encontrar… antes era tan diferente, el, al ser el rey tenía grandes responsabilidades, pero también se daba tiempo para que ambos fuéramos a los alrededores, había ocasiones en que me llevaba a otros reinos y ahí explorábamos los lugares, era realmente divertido – termino con una sonrisa.

-Oh, entonces dime ¿Cómo fue te enamoraste de él?

-Bueno… cuando conocí a Sinbad en mi vida pasada al principio comenzó como admiración, él era realmente una persona increíble, confiable, era alguien en quien yo aspiraba a ser, después me empecé a hacer más cercano a él y fui notando esos pequeños detalles que nadie más notaba, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya ambos nos habíamos vuelto confidentes uno del otro, y pocos meses después me di cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado enamorado de él.

-… ¿Y cómo te enamoraste actualmente de Sinbad?

Alibaba abrió sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos, casi como si se sorprendiera por lo que habia pasado, Alibaba volvió a abrirlos, pero nuevamente nada. ¿Cómo se había enamorado del Sinbad actual?

El peliazul frente a él, no quitaba su mirada amigable, después de ver que no obtendría ninguna respuesta del chico, asintió ligeramente.

-Alibaba-kun, ¿Ya sabes cuál es la verdad que debes saber?

.

.

.

En la oficina principal de empresas Kou, se encontraba el dueño de esta caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de su escritorio, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

Estaba enojado, no, estaba más que eso, estaba completamente furioso, a pesar de todo lo que había intentado para hacerle ver a Alibaba sus intenciones acerca de él, le enojaba ver como el pelimorado aún le afectaba.

Había notado que no sería fácil enamorar a alguien que ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero aun así lo intento, porque el rubio no era como las demás personas, era alguien inteligente, interesante, bello, inocente y un poco torpe e ingenuo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un enorme corazón, lo quería a su lado, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento exacto se había enamorado del chico, pero ya no había marcha atrás, por eso mismo se había sentido terrible al darse cuenta que a pesar de que Alibaba no mostraba rechazo por sus avances, aun parecía bastante prendado de Sinbad.

Y eso le molestaba, le molestaba demasiado. Casi sentía que algo dentro de él ardía con tan solo pensar que a Sinbad si le contaría lo que le ocurría y la razón de sus preocupaciones, mientras que a él lo dejaba fuera de todo eso.

El había aceptado que las cosas serían así al principio, pero no contaba con que cada vez que estaba cerca del chico, más ganas tenia de saber cosas de él.

 _-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Lo que sea que te diga no lo vas a entender._

Esas palabras no había podido sacárselas de su mente, se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudar al chico que quería. Pero le dolía aún más ver que Alibaba aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Y por alguna razón comenzaba a pensar que aun cuando él y el rubio pudieran formar una "relación" siempre estaría presente Sinbad en el corazón de Alibaba.

Si Alibaba tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Sinbad, ¿el rubio la tomaría? No quería responderse eso.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al notar que quien le llamaba era justamente el causante de su enojo.

-Bueno.

 _-hola Kouen._

La voz de Alibaba sonaba calmada y serena, ya no tenía ese extraño tono que tenía en la mañana cuando le hablo y cuando desayunaban.

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-… Discúlpame Kouen, pero ya no podremos vernos._

-¿de qué rayos hablas?

 _-Esto no es justo para ti Kouen, sé que te has esforzado mucho en esto, has sido tan amable que no me has forzado a nada y eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de que soy demasiado injusto contigo, yo te dije que al final el único que saldría lastimado serias tu… pero quiero parar esto antes de que eso ocurra._

No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo el chico.

-¿estás diciendo que esto ha resultado una molestia para ti?

Aunque hablaba sin titubeos, en realidad tenía una terrible presión en el pecho.

 _-no, nunca lo fue… pero no puedo enamorarte de ti en este momento._

Una terrible cólera comenzó a emerger en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-¡al menos ten el maldito valor de decírmelo a la cara!

 _-…_

Al ver que no recibía respuesta del menor, paso su mano por su cara para tratar de disminuir un poco el enojo que sentía.

-¡Haz lo que quieras entonces!

Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fue el sonido del celular de Kouen impactándose con el suelo.

.

.

.

En su casa, Alibaba, tenía su celular en manos mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa.

-Perdón Kouen.

Dijo al momento que pegaba su celular a su pecho.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, pero tengo que arreglar esto. Ya no puede esperar más.

Dicho eso, Alibaba se levantó decidido y salió de su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Ya les dije que la historia terminara como en 3 capítulos más? ¿No? Mmm ¡Pues se los digo ahora! : )

Jejej muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, siento que es un poco confuso, pero ya pronto se enteraran de que rayos han estado hablando los personajes.

Solo por aclarar: la persona con quien se encuentra Alibaba en su sueño es Aladdin.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

SALUDOS!


	9. Capitulo 9 Cerrando ciclos

¡Hola! Se que tarde un poco, pero fue porque tenia la principal intención de subir los siguientes dos capítulos juntos, sin embargo como soy muy malvada de ultimo momento decidi solo subir el semanal, pero despues volvi a recapacitar y hoy subo el nueve y el viernes el diez. Me sorprendio enormemente las teorías que algunos pusieron (tanto aquí como en la otra pagina) y la verdad mientras los leia nadamas pensaba : "Wow, espero no decepcionarlos cuando ponga la explicación a todo".

No los distraigo mas y comenzamos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 9. Cerrando ciclos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día parecía particularmente frio, a pesar de que estaban en verano por alguna razón la brisa se sentía fría y en el cielo el brillante sol era opacado por unas enormes nubes grises que advertían la llegada de una fuerte lluvia.

Debía apresurarse si no quería verse envuelto en ella.

Después de caminar durante más de 30 minutos, por fin pudo llegar al enorme edificio blanco de más de 6 pisos, el cual era su objetivo. No tuvo problemas para pasar y solo tuvo que pedir unas indicaciones en la recepción para llegar a la habitación que necesitaba.

Si no hubiese sido por el ascensor, el probablemente no hubiera llegado a la habitación, por suerte no fue así y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en frente de la puerta que quería.

Toco suavemente.

Se escuchó la voz de su padre en el interior diciendo "Entra"

 _Alibaba-kun, ¿Ya sabes cuál es la verdad que debes saber?_

Antes de entrar le llego ese recuerdo a su memoria. Lo detuvo por escasos segundos en los cuales suspiro hondo y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa abrió la puerta encontrándose con un peliblanco acostado en la cama del hospital, con diversos aparatos e instrumentos que parecían un poco molestos. En el sillón que se encontraba a lado de la cama del peliblanco se encontraba su padre, quien al verle le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días Jafar-san

-Buenos días Alibaba-kun

El peliblanco se veía un poco sorprendido por su visita. Alibaba lo comprendía, después de todo cuando la noche anterior hablo con su padre sobre ir a visitarlo, le dijo que por favor no le informara a Jafar sobre eso.

-¡Hola hijo!

-Hola padre –le sonrió – si quieres puedes irte a descansar, yo me quedare con Jafar-san.

-Muy bien, dentro de poco le traerán su comida, por favor vigila que se coma todo, se pone muy testarudo conmigo, espero que un joven como tú le haga cambiar de parecer.

-¡Rashid-san, no diga eso! – Dijo un poco avergonzado el peliblanco – Alibaba-kun creerá que soy un adulto poco confiable.

-jajajaja, pues si sigues con esa actitud yo también lo voy a comenzar a creer.

Dicho eso, el mayor se retiró mientras le decía a su hijo que el regresaría dentro de poco, sin embargo el rubio le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara para comer y descansar. Rashid le observo un poco intrigado, sin embargo después le sonrió con confianza y se marchó. Mientras salía, la enfermera con sus alimentos entro y le dejo la bandeja a Jafar, recalcándole que debía de comer un poco.

Ese comentario hizo que Alibaba se diera cuenta que las palabras de su padre no habían sido solo por molestar. Jafar se estaba descuidando, y eso de alguna manera resultaba irreal.

Al salir la enfermera, los dos hombres en el cuarto se quedaron callados, Alibaba observo que aunque Jafar había acomodado su charola, no hacia ademanes de tratar de comer.

Dejo su abrigo en el sofá de la habitación y tomo un banco que se encontraba en el lugar para sentarse a lado de Jafar.

-Es necesario que coma algo, no es bueno que se descuide de esa forma.

-Muchas gracias Alibaba-kun, pero realmente no tengo apetito.

-aunque no tenga apetito debe probar bocado, será una manera de no perder energías.

Vio un poco de rechazo en la mirada de Jafar, parecía que enserio no quería comer, pero aun así el mayor con una cara de desagrado tomo uno de los platos que contenía una especie de papilla espesa y con un color que no incitaba a comerlo. Comprendía porque Jafar no quería comer, pero también comprendía porque tenía ese tipo de alimentos, probablemente era por su tratamiento. Jafar tomo una cucharada y la metió en su boca. Lo saboreo un poco y después lo trago.

-¿Sabe mal?

-No mucho, pero la textura es horrible.

-Jejeje, no se queje Jafar-san, es un adulto y debe ponerme un buen ejemplo.

El peliblanco le observo con una mirada de súplica para que no siguiera comiendo, pero él no podía doblegarse, después de todo era necesario que Jafar no perdiera fuerzas. Al ver el otro que no tenía caso tratar de convencerlo, se resignó a seguir comiendo lentamente la extraña papilla.

.

.

.

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a decir, pero sinceramente eres la última persona que esperaba ver en este lugar.

Después de haber comido la mitad de un tazón de papilla, Jafar quien ahora estaba recostado le hablaba a Alibaba.

-Sí, yo podría decir lo mismo.

-¿Sinbad te lo pidió?

-¡!

El rubio alzo su mirada sorprendido, era extraño que el peliblanco hubiese llegado a esa conclusión, pero después de pensarlo un poco, talvez no lo era tanto.

 _-…no importa lo mucho que hable con él, el simplemente dice que ya está cansado de esta vida_

Recordó las palabras del peli morado, si Jafar de verdad se negaba con tanta firmeza a ser operado, era probable que tanto Rashid como Sinbad habían intentado todo tipo de argumentos para tratar de convencerlo. Probablemente Jafar interpretaba la visita de Alibaba como el último intento desesperado de ambos hombres para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Jafar-san, yo no soy nadie para tratar de cambiar tus decisiones, yo solo quiero saber porque te niegas a ser operado ¿tienes miedo?

-…

-Yo tendría miedo

-… Alibaba-kun, dime la verdad ¿yo te desagrado?

-¿? – alzo la mirada confundido.

-Sé que no te agrado del todo ¿cierto? Después de todo yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho Sinbad.

Se sorprendió por esa declaración ¿Jafar lo había notado? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Si te soy sincero, cuando te conocí por alguna razón me parecías un chico encantador, al principio pensé que tú y yo podríamos ser grandes amigos, pero… luego note la forma en que mirabas a Sinbad, talvez tu padre no lo notara, pero era la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando me enamore de él. Al principio no me importo, después de todo Sinbad siempre atraía las miradas de todas las personas por igual ya fueran hombres o mujeres, pero… pero… me di cuenta que contigo era diferente en el momento en que me di cuenta que Sinbad comenzaba a mirarte de la misma forma.

Alibaba abrió los ojos, impresionado y Jafar bajo un poco su mirada con tristeza.

-Era extraño, al principio en mi negación trate de convencerme de que, lo que el sentía por ti era únicamente el cariño que sentiría por un hermano menor, el de hecho hablaba de ti de esa manera… pero poco a poco en estos últimos meses fue cambiando, de alguna manera cuando algo tenía que ver contigo él se interesaba inmediatamente, me seguí engañando diciéndome que era solo por el lazo de hermano que sentía hacia ti, pero fue esa noche, en la fiesta en su casa, cuando Kouen Ren había tomado cuidado de ti que me di cuenta que la mirada de Sinbad no era de alguien que celaba a un hermano, era la mirada de alguien con miedo a que le quitaran a su amante, jejeje, sé que… talvez me digas que no podía estar seguro de eso, pero sé que era así… porque era la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando tú y Sinbad por alguna razón estaban juntos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del peliblanco, Alibaba aun sorprendido por lo que decía el mayor, no emitió ningún comentario.

-Entonces, en esa misma noche, Sin me pidió matrimonio, era algo que yo esperaba con tanto anhelo, pero por alguna razón cuando me lo propuso… lo único que hice fue sentir miedo… Sinbad ya no me amaba, eso era más que obvio, pero entonces ¿Por qué insistía tanto en estar conmigo? Después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta que era por mi condición, desde que nos conocimos yo siempre había estado enfermo, de alguna manera Sinbad sintió que era parte de su responsabilidad cuidarme, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, él dijo que me haría feliz sin importar el costo. Y fue esa noche en que me di cuenta que ese costo él lo interpretaba como su propia felicidad. Pero eso no era justo… no era justo para él, ni para ti, si ustedes de verdad correspondían sus sentimientos, los dos debían de estar juntos. Aun así, Sinbad se volvió tan insistente – las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por las mejillas del peliblanco, aun así, dibujo una sonrisa – eso de alguna manera me hizo feliz, me hizo muy feliz, aun así me di cuenta que esta estúpida enfermedad que tenía no solo me hacía sufrir a mí, si no también a Sinbad, si la operación falla, Sinbad sufrirá mucho, porque sentirá que no pudo cumplir la promesa que me hizo, vivirá con grandes pesares y el mismo no se permitirá ser feliz a tu lado.

La imagen del peliblanco hizo que se creara un nudo en la garganta de Alibaba.

-¡Por eso simplemente decidí terminar con el! – Esta vez el peliblanco no pudo evitar alzar la voz mientras las lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro – Porque incluso si le duele, de esa manera el podría buscar una manera de estar a su lado. ¡Claro que tengo miedo! ¡La probabilidad de sobrevivir a la operación es menor al 50%! Pero si Sinbad estuviera a mi lado, el también sufriría y eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero que me vea en estas condiciones y sienta lastima de mi tratando de alentarme ¡Porque él y yo sabemos que yo no me salvare! Sé que lo que hago es cobarde y que probablemente lo que hago sea para mi autocomplacencia, pero, pero… Lo siento Alibaba-kun, de verdad lo siento, pero alguien como yo…

 _…_

 _-¡Jafar-san! ¿Cómo permitiste que el hiciera esto?_

 _-Lo siento Alibaba-kun, lo siento, pero alguien como yo…_

 _…_

Era como si viera la misma imagen de ese momento... esa imagen de su vida pasada, cuando peleaban contra Sinbad y Jafar salió a su defensa.

-Alguien como yo… - trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

 _-… ¡Alguien como yo solo prefiere morir si eso le evita más sufrimiento a quien más ama!_

-¡Alguien como yo solo prefi-

-¡No! – Alibaba se levantó de golpe y abrazo con fuerza a Jafar, evitando que siguiera hablando. -¡Nunca digas algo eso Jafar-san! – Esta vez el llanto de Alibaba también se hizo presente - ¡Jamás digas eso!

El peliblanco se sorprendió por la acción del rubio. Por alguna razón ese abrazo se sintió cálido, reconfortante y le brindaba comprensión. Jafar ya no siguió hablando, pero esta vez no dejo de llorar.

Alibaba se separó despacio del mayor y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Jafar-san…

…

 _¡Si tú eres sincero con tus sentimientos Sinbad te responderá de la misma manera! Tu eres realmente importante para él, por lo que estoy seguro que jamás aceptaría tus sentimientos solo por lastima._

 _…_

-Jafar-san, si tú fuiste sincero al confesar tus sentimientos hacia Sinbad, estoy seguro que el también respondió de la misma manera. El jamás aceptaría sentimientos por lastima.

…

 _-yo… ya no puedo ocultar más estos sentimientos, es por eso que… si tú quieres que me aleje de ti eso hare._

 _-¿De qué hablas Alibaba? yo nunca te pediría eso. Alibaba gracias por tus sentimientos, pero yo… no sé si sea realmente apropiado para ti, había tratado de mantener al margen mis sentimientos por ti pero… si vienes y te confiesas… yo no creo poder controlarme, soy malo con el romance y puedo hacerte llorar a veces, por eso… espero que me tengas paciencia– el peli morado se veía un poco avergonzado_

 _El rubio se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras._

 _-Entonces – dijo el menor mientras le tomaba las manos – intentémoslo juntos – le sonrió con dulzura._

 _…_

-Y estoy seguro de que… a pesar de que sea difícil para él, el siempre dará lo mejor de sí, porque cuando él se entrega a una persona, lo hace en cuerpo y alma.

El llanto de Alibaba había cesado. Jafar aun lloraba.

-El en estos momentos debe de encontrarse realmente triste y confundido… cuando él está de esa manera hace cosas estúpidas y luego se arrepiente, pero estoy seguro que en este momento, el único lugar en donde quiere estar Sinbad es a tu lado. Pero ten por seguro que él nunca, escucha bien – sostuvo el rostro de Jafar en sus manos – NUNCA se burlaría de tus sentimientos y jamás estaría con alguien solo por lastima.

El rubio se volvió a sentar nuevamente en el banco en el que había estado antes, un poco más compuesto.

-Jejeje ¿sabes? Sinbad es el tipo de persona que hace cosas tontas pero de alguna manera son tiernas a su manera, todas esas mañanas en las que llegaba tarde, lo hacía solamente para encontrarse contigo en el camino ¿lo sabias?

El albino alzo la mirada un poco sorprendido.

-Incluso una de mis amigas se dio cuenta que él estaba muy enamorado de ti, y créeme, ella sabe bien identificar el amor. – le sonrió divertido – el día que me dijo que te propondría matrimonio estaba tan feliz que me hablo durante horas enteras sobre todos los planes que tenía contigo, e incluso después de que tuvieron ese problema, el solía caminar por la calle por donde tu vivías, eso puede ser un poco acosador – dijo un poco pensativo Alibaba – pero creo que eso es justo como algo que haría el – sonrió alegre.

-Jafar-san, no importa si es mucho o poco, lo importante es que el tiempo que pases con Sinbad sea siempre invaluable para ti, por favor, no importa la decisión que tomes respecto a tu salud, no te mentiré, realmente no comprendo lo que sientes, por lo que lo que decidas deba ser respetado, por eso… al menos también respeta la decisión de Sinbad de querer permanecer a tu lado.

El peliblanco ya se había calmado y ahora que veía la tranquila cara de Alibaba, por alguna razón no pudo dudar de sus palabras, era como si algo le dijera que ese chico nunca le mentiría.

-Alibaba-kun, ¿tú lo amas?

Alibaba se quedó un momento en silencio, pero le volvió a sonreir con dulzura a Jafar.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo lo hacía – le sonrió con sinceridad – probablemente con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo haces, pero eso se acabó. Hace mucho que se acabó.

Después de eso la enfermera entro al cuarto en donde le aplico a Jafar los medicamentos que le correspondían y estos provocaron que al peliblanco le diera sueño, por lo que durmió, ya no se sentía nervioso a lado del chico rubio, ahora se sentía como si estuviera en presencia de un buen amigo.

Alibaba velo por su sueño, durante todo ese tiempo, recordó en lo que había hecho la noche anterior después de que había llamado a Kouen.

Había ido a ver a Sinbad, ¿Para qué? En ese momento ni el mismo estaba seguro de eso, en realidad cuando salió de su casa, solo tenía grabadas las palabras que había intercambiado con ese chico de pelo azul en su sueño.

La verdad

La verdad de lo que pasaba, él ya lo había entendido, y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que el chico de la trenza se lo explicara, simplemente las cosas habían obtenido un extraño sentido después del curioso interrogatorio del chico de ojos azules.

El había amado a Sinbad, y Sinbad lo había amado también,

Cuando él se había confesado en su vida pasada al peli morado, el rey lo acepto e iniciaron una relación, obviamente fue difícil al principio, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en esa área, aun así ambos dieron lo mejor de sí, fue extraño, recordaba que el tenía amigos a los que les contaba sus preocupaciones sobre la relación, aunque actualmente no se explicaba por qué no los recordaba, aun así, recordaba a otra importante persona que siempre le había apoyado sobre ese romance, y ese era Jafar.

Jafar siempre le aconsejaba acerca de las cosas que podía hacer con Sinbad, inclusive había escuchado accidentalmente varias ocasiones en las que Jafar le aconsejaba al mismo rey de Sindría cuando ambos tenían una cita.

Sin embargo, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Alibaba poco a poco comenzó a notar pequeños detalles en el actuar del peliblanco que comenzaron a intrigarlo. Al principio eran solamente unas discretas miradas que le dirigía a su novio, sin embargo después noto que en esas miradas, Jafar siempre expresaba un cariño inusual.

Ahora, que estaba enfrente de un dormido Jafar, le dio un poco de risa la ironía sobre sus palabras, el peliblanco le había dicho que él se engañaba diciéndose a sí mismo sobre un cariño de hermanos entre él y Sinbad. No lo culpaba, después de todo, en su vida pasada el también se había dicho lo mismo sobre las miradas de Jafar hacia el rey de Sindría.

Ambos habían sido amigos y compañeros de aventuras, se podría decir que fue uno de los pilares fundamentales para que Sinbad pudiera crear Sindría, por eso era obvio que entre ellos siempre existiría una confianza y amistad incondicional.

Es más, él se había enterado por boca del mismo Jafar sobre la manera en que Sinbad lo salvo, por lo que también entendía que la admiración y cariño de Jafar hacia Sinbad era más grande de lo normal.

Se repetía eso continuamente, sin embargo, fue justo el día en que Sinbad le propuso matrimonio, que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del peliblanco hacia el hombre que amaba. Porque cuando ambos habían dado la noticia a los generales, por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos, Jafar había reflejado en su mirada una tristeza tan grande y profunda que Alibaba lo supo interpretar como la ruptura de corazón del peliblanco.

De ahí en adelante pasaron demasiadas cosas, nuevamente algunos recuerdos estaba borrosos, pero recordaba claramente que se había alejado de Sinbad debido a que tenía que ir a entrenar, sin embargo, el tiempo que paso de ahí en adelante para que se volvieran a ver, fue demasiado grande. Ocurrió la tragedia de Magnostad y fue en ese momento en que recordaba haber conocido a Kouen Ren y al resto de los hermanos Ren (aunque a Kougyoku ya la había conocido antes), después de esa batalla fue que pudo volver a estar unos momentos con Sinbad, sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo en la mirada de su amado era diferente, era como si quien estaba enfrente de él no fuera Sinbad, pero eso era imposible, o al menos eso pensó en el momento.

Recordaba también haberse ido en ese momento con Kouen, aunque no recordaba exactamente las razones de porque, sabía que tenía que ver con algo de los magis, pero no recordaba exactamente el que.

De ahí en adelante nuevamente sus recuerdos son borrosos.

Pero existe algo que recuerda con claridad y eso es el dolor de su muerte, recordaba que había muerto, alguien en quien el confiaba le había matado, y eso le había causado no solamente dolor físico.

Tampoco recordaba como (aunque sentía que era lo mejor) pero de alguna forma había regresado a la vida, y fue de ese momento en adelante en que sus recuerdos sobre su vida pasada con Sinbad se vuelven demasiado borrosos

Sinbad había cambiado, era como si un extraño ser lo hubiese poseído, en el momento en que lo volvió a ver de frente, este le había propuesto que se uniera a él. En ese momento los motivos por los que lo había rechazado no los recordaba, pero sabía que en ese momento no fue por desconfianza.

Fue tiempo después que desconfió de él.

Cuando supo lo que le había hecho a esos amigos cuyas caras y nombres no recordaba, fue en ese momento en que supo que el Sinbad que había conocido y del que se había enamorado ya no era el mismo.

Algo terrible ocurrió.

Sinbad había ocasionado una terrible guerra que lo único que provoco fue el desenlace de ese mundo en el que habían vivido.

Y a pesar de las cosas terribles que habían pasado, a pesar de que Sinbad lo había herido con sus ataques, a pesar de eso, el no dejo de amarlo. Cuando las cosas por fin llegaron a su fin, lo único que deseaba, era que lo que fuera que estuviese poseyendo a Sinbad saliera de él y al menos al momento de su muerte, fuera el Sinbad de siempre.

Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que Sinbad ya estaba muriendo en medio de las llamas que estaba consumiendo el lugar de batalla.

…

 _"Alibaba-kun, es imposible, él está a punto de morir"_

 _"Alibaba-san, no importa lo mucho que lo hayas amado, sabes que para él, tú eras en este escenario un enemigo al que debía de combatir para lograr su objetivo. Incluso si este estaba perdido, el quería que también fueras fuerte en tus decisiones. Ese fue probablemente el último acto para demostrarte su amor"_

 _"Alibaba, déjalo, fue su deseo morir a lado de el"_

 _…_

Aunque no podía recordar sus rostros, ahora sabía que esas voces eran las de sus amigos, y sabía que quien había dicho esa última frase no se refería a Sinbad, si no a Jafar. Después de que Alibaba había muerto, ese Sinbad corrompido se había aprovechado de los sentimientos del peliblanco, el mismo peliblanco se lo había dicho, pero eso para el había sido suficiente, porque el sabia más que nadie lo mucho que Sinbad amaba a Alibaba, por esa razón se conformó con ese amor barato que le había dado después de la muerte del rubio.

Y fue después de eso que… tuvo una dolorosa despedida con el peli morado.

En donde hicieron promesas, promesas que fueron las causantes de todo lo que había ocurrido.

 _Por favor, deja que en otra vida… los dos seamos felices…_

Ese deseo que el mismo había pedido después de la muerte de su amado. Era increíble que no lo hubiese recordado desde un principio, a ese deseo aun le faltaba una parte.

Cuando llego a casa de Sinbad, por fin había puesto sus ideas en orden, en realidad lo que le dijo a Sinbad no fue mucho.

Solo fueron unas preguntas.

-¿Amas a Jafar-san?

Con una mortificada cara Sinbad le había dicho un claro "si"

-¿entonces porque no vas a buscarlo?

-Yo me he portado como un cobarde, incluso te hice algo horrible, trate de buscar consuelo en otra persona como si me quisiera hacer creer que Jafar tenía razón y que yo no lo amaba, que en realidad estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero no fue así. Nunca ha sido así.

-¿Entonces que te hace dudar realmente?

-…

Sinbad no le había dicho madamas, el tampoco pregunto más, después de eso había regresado a su casa y le había dicho a su padre que quería ir a ver a Jafar al hospital, su padre le pregunto sus motivos y el solamente le contesto que Sinbad le había comentado la situación y el simplemente quería ir a verlo. Su padre no se negó.

.

.

.

El Lunes por la mañana a Kougyoku se le hizo demasiado extraño que su amigo no llegara. Se sentía un poco confundida, después de la última vez que lo vio el viernes había tratado de comunicarse con él para saber lo que le había ocurrido, sin embargo este simplemente no le contestaba y lo peor es que parecía que tenía su teléfono apagado. Eso la preocupo, pero le preocupo aún más que cuando llamo a su casa nadie contestaba tampoco.

Por ahora tenía decidido que se iba a esperar hasta verlo en la escuela, y en caso de que no llegara, iría a buscarlo a su casa.

Estaba preocupado por su amigo, quería saber que había pasado exactamente entre él y su hermano, ya que desde el sábado en la noche, su hermano Kouen parecía odiar la vida misma, no lo había expresado con ellos, pero se notaba bastante tenso y preocupado, incluso la noche anterior lo había visto bebiendo y parecía tener un rostro ¿triste?

No entendía que podía ser lo suficientemente grave para poner a su hermano así, ni siquiera la presencia de su molesta tía llamaba su atención. Su hermano parecía estar pensando en demasiadas cosas, pero no sabía exactamente en qué… o en quien.

.

.

.

La preocupación de Kougyoku pronto fue compartida también por Koumei y Kouha, ambos habían notado que su hermano durante toda esa semana se había estado llenando de trabajo, apenas si dormía y comió aún menos, a pesar de que no había bajado su rendimiento, Koumei temía que su hermano colapsara en cualquier momento, prácticamente en toda la semana su hermano no había dormido más de 6 horas, y eso le preocupaba bastante.

-¿Ocurrió algo hermano?

-Nada importante para comentarlo en la empresa.

Esa fue la respuesta seria y cortante de su hermano el lunes en la noche, cuando vio que no dejaba de pedir informes y los avances de algunos proyectos.

Aunque al principio pensaba que no era algo importante, el miércoles se dio cuenta que su hermano parecía estar buscando refugio en el trabajo para algo, la pregunta era ¿para qué?

-Hermano, no es bueno que te estés desgastando de esta manera, hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido problemas con respecto a la productividad, no estamos atrasados en fechas ni nada por el estilo, pero si sigues así, no solo harás trabajo de las siguientes semanas, ¡si no de los siguientes meses!

Su hermano ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada o se detuvo de hacer su trabajo.

-¿Y? ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Koumei suspiro un poco desesperado.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Alibaba?

A la mención del nombre, Kouen detuvo su trabajo y le dirigió una mirada que no supo reconocer bien, probablemente su hermano se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión.

Pero a esas alturas era más que obvio que se trataba de Alibaba.

La semana anterior había tenido algunos problemas porque de alguna manera su hermano se escabullía para ir a recoger al chico, y lo que era peor, todavía se daba el lujo de tardarse y cuando regresaba no explicaba porque o para que se había ido. No es que su hermano tuviera que confesarse con él, ¡Pero al menos por educación debía de decir que se retiraba!

Y ahora esa semana repentinamente su hermano buscaba el trabajo apropósito para no tener tiempo, y ya no lo veía mandando mensajes o hacer llamadas antes de entrar o salir de una junta.

De hecho hasta se sentía un poco tonto por no haber notado desde el principio que algo había pasado entre su hermano y el chico que pretendía.

-¿entonces?

Volvió a preguntar Koumei insistiendo en su pregunta anterior.

-Nada, no pasó nada.

Su hermano volvió a su trabajo y Koumei nuevamente se preocupó, la única manera de poder saber lo que había pasado era preguntándole a su hermanita Kougyoku, quien iba a la misma escuela que el chico, sabía que su hermana había apoyado la loca idea de su hermano mayor desde el principio y por lo tanto también era la que estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurría en la relación.

Sin embargo probablemente no pudiese preguntarle pronto.

Ya que, el que Kouen estuviese trabajando como loco, significaba que todos los trabajadores también debían de hacer horas extras y también matarse trabajando. Obviamente él no era una excepción. Por lo que esperaba que por ahora solo podía esperar por dos cosas, una era que su hermano de verdad terminara con todo el trabajo de los meses venideros, o, que su hermano colapsara después de varias horas de extenuante trabajo, mala alimentación y pocas horas de sueño.

Alzo su mirada para ver nuevamente a su hermano quien no tenía ni una muestra en su cara de que se encontrara cansado.

A esas alturas no sabía que podía ocurrir primero.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente el colapso de su hermano llego justamente el Viernes en la mañana. Su hermano simplemente dejo de pedir trabajo hacia su oficina y cuando el entro a preguntar si le faltaba algo, fue que lo encontró sobre su escritorio, se acercó alarmado y vio que en el rostro de su hermano ya se reflejaba el rostro de la fatiga.

Era el momento justo, pidió a otros de los trabajadores de confianza de su hermano que lo ayudaran a llevarlo a su auto para que pudiera llevarlo a casa a descansar.

Sabía que cuando Kouen tenía un colapso de esa manera, solía dormir d días, por lo que les dijo a los empleados que ese día todos se fueran temprano y que hasta que él les avisara, durante los siguientes días llegaran solo a medio día para turnos de 3 horas. Ya entre ellos se organizarían eficientemente para no dejar la empresa vacía. Confiaba en ellos.

Cuando llego a su casa, sus primos (quienes no habían podido ir a la empresa debido a que su madre estaba presente y tenían que atenderla/vigilarla) corrieron a ayudarle y le ayudaron a subir a Kouen a su habitación. Al menos agradeció que su tía no dijera nada y simplemente dijera que cuando el mayor se despertara no debían de darle alimentos muy condimentados (los favoritos de Kouen) ya que no le harían bien después de ese colapso. Acepto el consejo.

Después de haber dejado a su hermano en su habitación, él también se retiró a dormir al menos unas horas, ya interrogaría a su hermanita con respecto a lo que había pasado con el chico Saluja después.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto por el reflejo de la ventana que ya era de noche, reviso su reloj y noto que eran las 8:24 pm. Aun sentía una enorme fatiga y de hecho se cuestionaba porque se había despertado si lo que el más amaba hacer era dormir.

Pero pronto su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de la razón.

Debía de ir al baño.

Cuando salió de este, escucho las voces de sus hermanos provenientes de la planta baja, entre ellos estaba la voz de Kougyoku, y aunque sus ganas de dormir eran inmensas, en realidad también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había ocurrido entre su hermano y el chico del cuerno. Con mucho pesar bajo las escalera.

-¡Hermano Mei! –Hablo sorprendido Kouha – Pensé que dormirían todo el fin de semana.

-Sí, ese es el plan – respondió bostezando – Hakuryuu por favor ¿podrías prepararme un té?

-Por supuesto.

Después de que el chico salió. Hakuei le dijo que se sentara.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que nuestro primo colapsara de esa manera?

La pregunta de la pelinegra era la pregunta que casi todos en esa sala se hacían.

-Bueno, eso es lo que voy a descubrir – dirigió su vista a su hermanita – Kougyoku, tu eres mucho más perceptiva que yo para estas cosas, por lo que estoy seguro de que ya hiciste tu correspondiente investigación ¿cierto?

La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero después bajo la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento hermano, ciertamente había tenia curiosidad respecto al comportamiento de mi hermano desde el Sábado, pero fue hasta el Lunes que fui a la escuela que iba con la intención de enterarme de las cosas.

-¿eso quiere decir que ese chico lastimo a mi hermano?

La voz de Kouha sonaba bastante molesto.

-Yo… no lo sé.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a todos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – interrogo el mayor presente.

-Alibaba-chan no ha ido a la escuela toda la semana.

-¡Ja! El muy cobarde esconde – decía enojado el pelirrosa.

-¿No podría ser que enfermo?

Quien hablo fue Hakuryuu quien entraba con él te de su primo.

-Yo también pensé eso al principio – dijo la chica ahora mostrándose preocupada – pero no importaba las veces que llamara, simplemente no respondía, aun así intente llamarle también a su casa y nadie tomaba el teléfono. Incluso si Alibaba no quiere responderme, no veo motivos por los que su padre no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Sabes dónde vive? – dijo ahora preocupado el ojiazul.

-sí, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre? – decía Koumei quien sentía que las cosas solo se complicaban.

-Nadie abre, no hay nadie en su casa, he ido en las mañanas, en las tardes e incluso en las noches, pero absolutamente nadie me abre, incluso las luces no son encendidas, y he preguntado a los vecinos, y me dijeron que desde el Viernes que salió el señor Rashid y el Sábado que salió Alibaba-chan, no los han vuelto a ver.

-Esto me preocupa – dijo Hakuryuu – muy independientemente de que Alibaba-san y mi primo Kouen hayan tenido un desacuerdo, no creo que sea justificación para que tanto padre como hijo hayan desaparecido toda la semana.

-Tal vez fue solo una urgencia familiar – respondió Kouha.

-Pero una semana es mucho tiempo – dijo su hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar – Alibaba-chan siempre me cuenta todo ¡si tuviese un problema me lo diría!

Koumei suspiro, realmente esperaba que al chico no le hubiese pasado nada, porque sin importar lo que haya pasado entre su hermano y el, a Kouen le importaba mucho ese niño, por lo que si se enteraba que el chico estaba desaparecido seguramente haría una locura.

-Muy bien, no nos estresemos, tratare de comunicarme a las empresas Balbad, si no me dan respuesta contactare con Sindria, talvez y todo sea solamente un malentendido por nuestra parte, y en caso de que en ningún lado sepan darnos respuesta entonces haremos un reporte a la policía. Mantente tranquila Kougyoku – le sonrió – veras que en cuando menos te des cuenta ese chico ya estará contándote que solamente quería un poco de paz porque nuestro hermano es muy apasionado.

La chica estaba triste pero se tranquilizó.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Es lindo ver a la familia unida – entro Gyokuen a la sala – lástima que Kouen ya se haya adelantado a ustedes.

-¿Qué, de que hablas? – Kouha ya no midió su forma de hablar, estaba irritado y no le importaba hablarle mal a la bruja de su tía.

-Bueno, hace unos momentos lo vi por la ventana que da hacia el jardín y vi que se metió a toda prisa a su auto. Pobre de mi sobrino, se veía preocupado – dijo de forma exagerada.

-¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento Koumei pensaba que debía irse a su cama y olvidarse de todo. Lástima que sin Kouen, era el a quien le tocaba ser el mayor y el maduro.

.

.

.

Alibaba estaba sentado en una banca del parque que estaba en frente del hospital, había tenido que salir para comprar algo para comer, no tenía mucho apetito pero no quería perder fuerzas. Cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto de Jafar, noto que este volvía a estar dormido, al menos agradecía que el peliblanco ya no era renuente a la comida, se recostó sobre el sofá, durante toda la semana no había podido dormir adecuadamente, pero no importaba, tenía que estar con Jafar hasta que "el" por fin se decidiera a ir.

Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

.

.

.

 _Alibaba-kun, ¿Ya sabes cuál es la verdad que debes saber?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por favor, deja que en otra vida… los dos seamos felices… y que los dos podamos encontrar la felicidad con las personas que escojamos en esa vida._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

: O ¡! Wow, esto esta cada vez mas cerca del final, espero que este capitulo les haya resuelto algunas dudas… y si no… pues aun quedan dos capítulos muajajajajajajajaja.


	10. Capitulo 10 El paso a seguir

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, como prometi, hoy viernes he subido el capitulo 10. Este capitulo es el que se responderá a todas las preguntas que se han hecho, si algo resulta no quedar claro, porfavor no duden en preguntar, despues de este capitulo ya responderé todo, pero creo que en el capitulo se resuelven todas las dudas que me habian estado haciendo a lo largo de todo el fic.

Estoy feliz por los comentarios y teorías que me habian mandado, por lo que espero que la respuesta a todo el asunto no los decepcione.

Sin mas que decir: comenzamos

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 10. El paso a seguir.**

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente en aquel cuarto blanco en donde el chico de cabello y ojos azules, este le observaba con ternura.

-Bienvenido Alibaba-kun.

-Gracias

El rubio se acercó al peli azul.

-Veo que esta vez hiciste las cosas correctamente, ¿cierto? De hecho me sorprendió que la última vez no me preguntaras cual era la verdad.

-jeje, creo que… creo que la entendí un poco.

Desde la primera vez que había llegado a ese lugar había sentido una extraña confianza hacia ese chico que estaba enfrente de él. Sabía que incluso si se hubiese equivocado al ir a buscar a Jafar, ese chico peliazul se lo hubiese dicho.

-y… ¿Cuál fue la respuesta que hallaste Alibaba-kun?

Alibaba se entristeció un poco, pensar que todo lo que ocurría era por culpa suya, no precisamente porque él hubiese hecho algo malo, fue simplemente por algo que paso, algo que en el momento en que ocurrió nunca se cuestionó, pero después de haber conocido a las personas de su antigua vida debió de haberlo notado.

-Yo no debería de recordar mi vida pasada ¿cierto?

El chico de la trenza asintió lentamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Así es Alibaba-kun, ni tú, ni absolutamente nadie debería de recordarla, ese es el sentido de iniciar una nueva vida. Eso que tu llamas destino es mucho más grande y complejo de lo que tú crees. Pero dime Alibaba-kun ¿sabes porque no deberías de recordarlo?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, ¿Qué si lo sabía? A decir verdad no lo tenía del todo claro, al principio, después de haber recordado casi por completo lo que había pasado con su relación con Sinbad, pensó que era porque nadie debería de recordar hechos y eventos de otra vida de la cual ya no se podía cambiar nada. Pero no estaba seguro de eso.

-No, estoy del todo seguro pero… talvez sea por esas promesas que hice al final de mi vida ¿cierto?

-Así es Alibaba-kun, tal y como recuerdas, la pelea con Sinbad significo el fin del mundo en el que tú y el vivían. Pero tú estabas tan triste por ese hecho, no por el hecho de morir, si no por el hecho de que tanto tú, como tus amigos habían tenido una terrible vida, en continuas luchas y rodeados de muerte, es cierto que conocieron a personas increíbles y lograron recorrer gran parte de ese mundo, pero al final te diste cuenta que esa no es la clase de vida que las personas deberían de tener. La magia en ese mundo causo demasiadas desgracias. Por eso, antes de que su mundo se destruyera por completo le pediste a los magis que por favor lograran rescatar las almas de las personas que habían vivido en ese lugar. Incluso si no lo recuerdas, estoy seguro que entiendes el porqué.

Alibaba asintió.

-Fue para que pudieran tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

-Así es, los magis juntaron todo el poder que en ese momento tenían y pudieron crear una pequeña chispa que después se convertiría en otro mundo. No era perfecto obviamente, el tiempo con el que contaban los magis era demasiado corto, pero, sabían que los deseos de las personas harían que ese mundo poco a poco se hiciera más grande y ellos por fin podrían renacer como nuevas personas. Ahí fue donde tú pediste otra cosa.

El chico bajo la mirada un poco triste

-Lo que pediste Alibaba-kun, fue que sellaran por completo las memorias de todos, decías que el estilo de vida y decisiones que tomaran en el nuevo mundo no tenían que estar ligadas con el mundo que se estaba destruyendo. En ese momento creo que lo que menos querías era que entre ellos se odiaran o guardaran rencores debido a que en otra vida habían sido enemigos. Por esa misma razón los magis también tomaron una decisión, en ese nuevo mundo que se estaba creando no existiría la magia ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella. El ser humano había dependido mucho de ella desde los tiempos de Solomon, por eso era mejor que el nuevo camino que se tomara ya no fuera labrado por la magia.

Aunque sabía que no debía ser posible, por alguna razón Alibaba comenzó a evocar ese momento, por un momento sintió como si estuviese en ese lugar, en el que le pedía a los magis que tampoco impusieran castigos a aquellos que habían provocado la destrucción del mundo.

El peliazul lo observo y le respondió a lo que estaba pensando.

-No sé si eso lo habías pedido por salvar el alma del tío Sinbad, pero aun así, se llegó a un acuerdo entre los magis, las únicas almas que no reencarnarían en ese nuevo mundo serían las del primer mundo en donde vivía Solomon, aun así, después de la brutal batalla, la misma Arba había decidido sellarse así misma pero dejo parte de su poder a los magis para que pudieran cumplir su deseo. De esa manera todas las almas fueron dirigidas al nuevo mundo, tú de la misma manera.

-¿y que paso con los magis?

-Era curioso, pero ellos eran los que deseaban más que ningunos otros el poder vivir una vida normal, ellos dejaron la mitad de su esencia, la que comprendía la magia, para que pudieran seguir vigilando el flujo del rukh y de esa manera, la otra mitad de su alma podría reencarnar como una persona normal. A pesar de que el cuarto magi era una persona proveniente del mundo de Solomon, a él se le dio la elección de elegir si quería reencarnar o no.

Todo lo que el chico de azul le estaba diciendo a Alibaba le resultaba sorprendente, pero no dudaba ni por un momento que eso no fuera verdad.

-entonces… - dijo un poco nervioso el del cuerno - ¿Cuándo Arba se refería a que había roto mi promesa…?

-Alibaba-kun, si te soy sincero, no sé porque razón recuperaste tus recuerdos, tu, de entre todas las personas, pero el problema ni siquiera fue ese, si no lo que hiciste después.

-¿lo que hice después?

-Piensa por un segundo en cómo fue tu vida después de que comenzaste a tener recuerdos, por suerte cuando conociste a Kougyoku tu amistad no se basó en tus recuerdos, pero lamentablemente tu enamoramiento por Sinbad si lo fue.

Alibaba alzo su vista un poco sorprendido.

-lo que te digo no significa que tú y Sinbad no debían de enamorarse, si no que, tú en realidad solo atribuiste a que los dos estaban destinados debido a su vida pasada, basaste tus decisiones para ese amor en base a los recuerdos que tenías, hiciste justamente aquello que querías evitar en las demás personas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la forma en que comenzabas a portarte con el tío Kouen debido a eso?

Los recuerdos de las discusiones que tenía con el pelirrojo llegaron a su memoria, era cierto, el Kouen Ren que había conocido en ese mundo jamás le dio razones para tratarlo mal, incluso en el pasado tampoco lo había hecho, simplemente se habían conocido en momentos no muy favorables.

-Pero – hablo Alibaba -¿Por qué Arba? – la pregunta exacta seria ¿Por qué Arba fue la que le advirtió sobre lo que estaba haciendo?, de alguna forma no le encontraba sentido.

El chico de pelo azul rio un poco divertido.

-Si te soy sincero, yo también estoy un poco sorprendido por eso, pero para explicártelo bien supongo que debo decirte algo. La petición que tú le hiciste a los magis fue tomada como una base para la creación del nuevo mundo, eso significa que se volvió una "ley" para este mundo y la vida que aquí habita, se volvió una ley natural. En el momento en que esta ley se rompió causo un desequilibrio en este mundo, obviamente era algo grave pero… mmm como te explico, incluso si habías roto esa ley, en realidad hacía falta que al menos una cuarta parte de las personas recuperaran sus recuerdos para que de esa manera se creara una verdadera catástrofe. En tu caso lo único que pasaría es que todas las decisiones que tomaras en base a tus recuerdos jamás serian afortunadas.

-algo así como ¿mala suerte?

-Sí, así es, pero paso algo muy extraño y eso fue que el destino del tío Sinbad comenzó a ser guiado por ti de alguna manera.

Alibaba se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿te refieres a eso que decía Jafar de que estaba enamorado de mí?

-Así es, su destino se distorsiono un poco cuando comenzaste a tener más y más recuerdos, como tus decisiones iban encaminadas a que ustedes estuvieran juntos, Sinbad se vio afectado por eso. Pero estoy seguro de que ahora tú ya sabes quién es el verdadero dueño del corazón del tío Sinbad en este mundo ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es.

-Entre esas pequeñas distorsiones, también hubo una que afecto a los miembros de la familia Ren, incluso si no era con Kougyoku, muchas de las actitudes que tomaste con algunos de ellos, si fue en base a tus recuerdos, la distorsión fue menor, pero para Arba que se había mantenido a si misma sellada probablemente sintió ese desequilibrio en una de las almas con las que había habitado, por eso decidió mandar una parte de su esencia al cuerpo, aunque fuera por un momento, supongo que quería saber lo que lo ocasionaba. Cuando ella te advirtió sobre el desequilibrio, se refería a que dejaras de basarte en tus recuerdos para vivir tu vida.

Aunque el rubio no dudaba de las palabras del chico, le pareció un poco extraordinario lo que le decía.

-¿quieres decir que Arba me quería ayudar?

-mmm sí, supongo que sí, de alguna retorcida forma lo quería hacer, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su mundo y el nuestro desapareció, ella ya debe de estar cansada y quiere descansar, si de alguna forma esa pequeña distorsión del destino llegaba a afectar a alguien lo suficiente para que nuevamente recuperara sus recuerdos, se crearía una reacción en cadena y provocaría el infortunio en el mundo. Ese tipo de cosas causarían mucho pesar para las almas que quedaron selladas, serian obligadas a salir nuevamente. Es algo complejo para explicarte, pero Arba quería causar presión en ti para que los recuerdos de tu vida pasada se proyectaran y de esa forma tu pudieras tomar la decisión sobre qué hacer con tus recuerdos.

El de pelo azul nuevamente le sonrió.

-De alguna forma funciono, porque yo no tuve que decirte gran cosa para que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasaba con Sinbad y su antigua relación.

El rubio se sintió un poco confundido, era cierto, que Arba había causado también que sufriera un poco por el miedo y la paranoia, aunque talvez lo necesitaba para volver a sentar los pies en la tierra.

-¿y que pasara de ahora en adelante?

-mmm de ahora en adelante lo que pase será decisión tuya Alibaba-kun

-¿y que pasara con mis recuerdos?

-Estos irán desapareciendo lentamente, mientras tu más te des cuenta que esta vida que ahora tienes no está basado en tus logros ni errores de la anterior.

-Ya veo. Mmm ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que si Alibaba-kun

-Bueno en realidad son tres preguntas, la primera es, ¿Por qué a pesar de que tenía diversos recuerdos, nunca pude recordar con claridad los rostros o los nombre de mis amigos?

La pregunta sorprendió al chico de la trenza y vio que titubeo un poco para responder.

-Lo que te diré es solamente una especulación mía, pero creo que a pesar de estar recobrando tus recuerdos, una parte tuya sabía que estaba mal y sello los recuerdos de personas cercanas a ti, los amigos son personas que siempre te aconsejan y tú eras particularmente unidos a ellos, por esa razón, si los recordabas, probablemente hubieras ido a buscarlos para tratar de formar una amistad nuevamente con ellos, de esa manera la distorsión del destino se hubiera hecho aún más grande, ya que es una importante decisión en base a tus recuerdos.

-Ya veo – dijo un poco triste - mi segunda pregunta es… ¿Por qué cuando conocí a Hakuryuu sentí un terrible miedo y angustia?

Ahora el rostro del chico se llenó de tristeza.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te lo responda, ya que después de todo, en cuando despiertes comenzaras a olvidar todo, comenzando con nuestros encuentros. Hakuryuu y tu… pelearon, probablemente el miedo que sentiste fue un pequeño recuerdo del momento en que peleabas contra él. Pero te aseguro que en este momento Hakuryuu se siente muy feliz de conocerte y desea ser tu amigo. Estoy seguro que él te atesorara y cuidara, porque desde siempre, tú fuiste un amigo muy importante para él.

La respuesta sorprendió a Alibaba, ¿entonces si había conocido a Hakuryuu? Pero si en verdad eran amigos cercanos, eso explicaba porque no había recordado nada de él, talvez él era una de las voces que había escuchado en sus recuerdos.

-¿Cuál es tu última pregunta Alibaba-kun?

-mmm bueno, me siento raro preguntado esto, porque en realidad debí de habértelo preguntado desde el principio pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico de ojos azules comenzó a reír cuando termino de hacer la pregunta.

-Eres tan despistado como siempre Alibaba-kun, ¿de verdad no te lo habías cuestionado?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero… - se sonrojo un poco – de alguna forma sentía que debía confiar en ti, que no importara lo que pasara tu nunca me harías daño ni me mentirías.

El peliazul dejo de reír en cuanto escucho esas palabras y se acercó a Alibaba para después rodearlo con sus brazos. El rubio se sorprendió por esa acción, pero se dio cuenta de la calidez que emanaba el chico.

-Dime Alibaba-kun – le dijo en voz baja el peliazul - ¿Te gusta alguien?

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después sonrió.

-Yo… si – se sonrojo ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué cosas hablas con él? – dijo sin soltar su abrazo.

-Je, hablamos de muchas cosas, - seguía sin quitarse el sonrojo de su rostro – la primera conversación que tuvimos fue sobre una historia, ¿puedes creerlo? Hablábamos sobre lo que pensábamos que significaba una historia de fantasía y porque el personaje hacia las cosas que hacía, tardamos horas hablando, pero en realidad creo que cualquier cosa que hable con él puede durar el mismo tiempo, me gusta hablar con él, cuando me cuenta lo que hace en el día, cuando me dice sus vergonzosos cumplidos, cuando me pregunta las cosas que me gustan.

-¿Has visitado algún lugar con él?

-Je, creo que eso no es realmente importante, incluso el viaje desde la escuela hasta mi casa que hacíamos todos los días era divertido, incluso algo tan sencillo como un centro comercial se vuelve divertido si voy con él. Él sabe encontrarle magia a todo.

-La última vez le dijiste que no podías enamorarte de el en ese momento ¿Por qué?

-… porque… tenía que satisfacer esa parte de mí que estaba enamorada de Sinbad, tenía que darle punto final a ese romance que yo me había inventado, tenía que hacerme ver a mi mismo que ese enamoramiento nunca existió. De esa forma podría entregarme por completo a él.

El peliazul lo alejo lentamente de él y acaricio su rostro.

-¿Y ya te sientes capaz de hacerlo?

Alibaba dibujo una radiante sonrisa

-Si.

Poco a poco, todo ese cuarto blanco en el que estaba comenzó a deshacerse y vio que comenzaban a formarse mariposas de Rukh

-Alibaba, es momento de que comiences a vivir esta vida – deposito un beso en su frente – por favor, despierta.

El rubio sintió como todo enfrente de él se desvanecía y solo pudo escuchar por última vez la voz del chico.

 _Mi nombre es…_

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, seguía en la habitación de Jafar, se levantó un poco para estirar su cuerpo, sentía que había dormido días enteros, pero cuando reviso la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que solo habían sido dos horas.

Jafar aún seguía dormido, por lo que él se levantó para aprovechar a comer algo. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarse a Sinbad enfrente de él.

-¿Sinbad?

El pelimorado también se veía sorprendido por verlo en ese lugar.

-Alibaba, yo…

El rubio levanto su mano indicándole que no dijera nada.

-Todo lo que quieras decir o expresar no es a mí a quien debes decírselo ¿o me equivoco? – le sonrió con confianza.

Sinbad se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sinbad entro y Alibaba cerró la puerta, por fin Sinbad se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que dudaba. Quiso golpearlo por haberse tardado una semana entera para haberlo descubierto, ahora solo esperaba que no lo echara a perder al momento de expresárselo al peliblanco.

El salió del hospital y en el momento en que lo hizo se sorprendió de ver a Kouen Ren enfrente de él, estaba recargado sobre su auto y estaba tomando una soda, se veía pensativo, pero entonces el mayor alzo su vista e inevitablemente lo vio, sin duda no esperaba verle en ese lugar porque su rostro mostraba genuina sorpresa

 _¿Y ya te sientes capaz de hacerlo?_

Las palabras del chico de cabello azul regresaron a su cabeza y se sonrojo un poco al recordar la firme respuesta que había dado.

Si, sin duda lo haría.

.

.

.

Si lo pensaba con calma, lo que había hecho era la estupidez más grande que había cometido en toda su vida, es decir, el siempre solía pensar las cosas fríamente, tomaba en cuenta los riesgos o beneficios que podía sacar de una situación y en base a eso comenzaba a actuar.

Pero no en esa ocasión, en el momento en que escucho llorando a su hermanita diciendo que Alibaba no había ido en la escuela toda la semana, que no contestaba el teléfono y no había nadie en su casa, su razón salió por la ventana y el simplemente salió de su casa planeando buscarle.

¿Y cuál fue su gran movimiento?

Buscar como loco desesperado por las calles durante toda la noche, después de casi atropellar a una anciana que cruzaba la calle, y notar que los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, fue que se puso a pensar las cosas con calma, no podía simplemente salir y hacer eso, es decir, ni siquiera era un hecho que al rubio le hubiese ocurrido algo, por lo que tenía que ir por pasos. Si su padre tampoco estaba en su casa, eso entonces podría deducirse a que habían tenido un problema familiar y eso requería la presencia del padre y del hijo. Tenía lógica, pero estaba más que seguro que Alibaba y su hermana eran mejores amigos, por lo que si se iba a ausentar una semana entera, incluso sin dar los motivos, al menos le hubiese avisado a la chica.

El siguiente paso era en realidad bastante lógico, debería de hablar a la empresa de Rashid Saluja, si en Balbadd no le daban respuesta, entonces podría llamar a Sindria, pero… no, dudaba mucho que Sinbad quisiera darle algo de información y mucho menos alguno de sus trabajadores, después de todo, en el mundo empresarial era bien sabido que Kouen Ren y Sinbad se odiaban mutuamente.

Suspiro desesperado, es decir ¿para que lo buscaba? El rubio le había dejado bien en claro que nunca podrían formar una relación y sin embargo ahí estaba el, buscándolo como desesperado. Pero bueno, el rechazo de Alibaba no significaba que sus sentimientos por el hubieses desaparecido, por lo que al menos por el momento se consolaría con esa excusa.

Aún seguía manejando, ya ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba, y justo cuando comenzó a observar nuevamente las calles por donde estaba manejando fue que noto que estaba cerca de la casa de Sinbad. Era casi imposible que el pelimorado se encontrara en su casa, pero ¿Qué tal si Alibaba se encontraba con él? No, no, era algo casi imposible… o talvez no, pero como si a su cuerpo no le importara lo que tuviera que pensar ya se había bajado de su vehículo y estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Sinbad, no, aun peor, ahora se encontraba esperando después de haber tocado su puerta.

Ahora quería darse un golpe a si mismo ¿¡Cómo se le había ocurrido!? No, más bien, ¿Desde cuando tomaba decisiones tan precipitadas? Talvez y era cierta esa frase: El amor te vuelve idiota.

Porque él se sentía exactamente así.

Decidió regresarse, ya que era obvio que Sinbad no se encontraba en su casa, sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta, escucho como le abrían la puerta, cuando regreso la mirada, se sorprendió de encontrarse con un ojeroso y demacrado pelimorado. Se veía igual o peor que el por haberse hundido en el trabajo. No vio enojo o molestia en los ojos de Sinbad, más lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle señor Ren?

Genial ¿ahora que le decía? De alguna manera el hombre en frente de él se veía con demasiados problemas como para encimarle todavía más.

-mmm creo que no es buen momento, volveré en otro momento.

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Sinbad si se sorprendió. Y Kouen hizo lo mismo al ver que Sinbad abría por completo la puerta invitándole a pasar.

-Talvez me vea horrible, pero te aseguro que te vez igual – dijo con un poco de burla el pelimorado.

Kouen no estaba seguro de aceptar la invitación, pero… algo en la mirado de Sinbad le hizo sentir pena, por lo que entro.

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora es un poco de té, porque hasta el café se me acabo – aclaro Sinbad mientras entraba a su cocina.

El pelirrojo observo la sala en donde estaba y noto que todo se veía desordenado, parecía que nadie había cuidado de esa casa en meses, aparte de que sentía un fuerte olor a licor en el ambiente, casi como si supiera lo que pasaba se fijó detrás del sofá y encontró varias botellas completamente vacías. En eso llego Sinbad quien le tendió la taza.

-Probablemente te acabaste el café en un día, porque allá atrás veo botellas para una semana entera. – señalo con sarcasmo Kouen.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso es para una semana? Parece que es de carrera corta señor Ren – contesto de igual manera el anfitrión.

-Estoy más que seguro que debe de haber botellas tiradas sobre las escaleras, en tu cocina, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, probablemente hasta haya dos en el suelo del baño.

Sinbad comenzó a reír divertido.

-Le faltaron las de mi cuarto y las que están debajo de la mesa.

Kouen se agacho un poco y encontró justamente las botellas, en su mayoría vacías, tomo una que todavía estaba a la mitad y sin decir nada tomo un gran trago directo de la botella.

-Al menos tienes buenos gustos – decía mientras lo saboreaba.

-Jajajaja y me lo dice Kouen Ren.

-¿Qué diablos puede ser tan grave para que el dueño de Sindria Corps quiera sustituir su sangre con alcohol?

Sinbad le observo sin decir nada y aun recostado en el sillón hecho su cabeza para atrás.

Porqué le había preguntado eso al pelimorado se había unido a las preguntas sin respuestas que Kouen se estaba haciendo desde la mañana. Ellos apenas si se conocían, ni siquiera eran amigos, sino más bien… ¿compañeros? No podía decir que le había nacido preocupación por el hombre en frente de él, pero tenía una cara que decía que necesitaba contarle sus penas a alguien, y el entendía claramente ese sentimiento.

Tomo otro trago de la botella e iba a decirle a Sinbad que no tenía que contestarle si no quería, después de todo era probablemente algo personal. Sin embargo para su sorpresa el pelimorado comenzó a hablar.

Sinbad se encontraba confundido, esa fue la primera sorpresa, nunca pensó que alguien que se veía tan fuerte como el pelimorado pudiera mostrar debilidad de esa manera, pero curiosamente ya no le sorprendió mucho la razón. Por amor.

Cuando Sinbad iba a la mitad de su relato, Kouen ya sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo su pareja? ¡Era obvio que Jafar quería alejarlo porque sentía que de esa manera protegía a Sinbad del sufrimiento! Pero el pelimorado parecía demasiado estúpido para notarlo. Y luego llego la parte que más le sorprendió, el argumento que había utilizado Jafar para rechazar a Sinbad. El peliblanco afirmaba que Sinbad amaba a Alibaba, y el imbécil de Sinbad como si no, fue a besarse con Alibaba para comprobar si era cierto.

Por dios, que en ese momento tenía ganas de estrellarle la botella que tenía en sus manos.

-¿y?

-¿?

-¿Y es cierto lo que dice tu novio? ¿Estás enamorado de Alibaba?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¡Entonces no sé cuál es el maldito problema! – Dijo ya bastante desesperado el pelirrojo – ¡Tu novio se está muriendo, tiene miedo, está confundido! ¿Y tú te alejas de él una semana entera para poner en orden tu cabeza? ¡Debería llevarte a rastras al hospital para que le pidas una disculpa de rodillas!

Sinbad se sorprendió porque Kouen Ren le hubiese gritado, sin embargo después de unos segundos su rostro mostro un gran enojo.

-¿y que se supone que debería decirle? ¡Él ni siquiera me quiere ver! ¡Está completamente convencido de que yo no lo amo!

-¡Pues entonces vuélveselo a decir! ¡Y si no te cree repíteselo una y otra vez hasta que te crea! ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Que en realidad tienes miedo porque no sabes cómo afrontar la situación, te sientes impotente porque no puedes controlar todo el destino, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, ¿y sabes cómo lo afronta la gente normal? ¡Con apoyo! Tú eres todo lo que ese hombre tiene y sin embargo tú tomaste la "madura" decisión de alcoholizarte hasta la muerte. Si tienes miedo díselo, pero también recuérdale que pase lo que pase, es un problema de los dos, y para bien o para mal y lo que sea que ocurra, lo enfrentaran juntos.

Fue segundos después de soltar ese discurso que Kouen Ren se dio cuenta que talvez se había pasado un poquito, pero de verdad que ese hombre era desesperante. En verdad nunca pensó que el gran dueño de Sindria Corps fuera tan indeciso.

-Levántate, báñate y por dios ponte algo decente, tu novio en serio te botara si te ve como un indigente.

Sinbad ya no dijo más y acato las órdenes del otro. Después de casi una hora, Sinbad regreso y Kouen en ese tiempo no había hecho nada más que tomar el té que le había dado al principio, mientras nuevamente se cuestionaba nuevamente desde cuando era consejero amoroso.

-Ahora tú me dirás que ocurre – le hablo el pelimorado (ahora arreglado) - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿eh?

-El que estés en mi casa y dándome consejos es mas que una clara señal de que tienes un problema y serio, cuando llegaste aquí dijiste que no era buen momento y luego regresarías, eso quiere decir que es un problema lo suficientemente importante para hacerte buscarme.

-…

¡¿Cómo diablos se le había olvidado su inicial intención?! Esas horas sin dormir ya le estaba pasando factura.

-¿sabes dónde está Alibaba?

-¿Alibaba?

-No ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana y no hay nadie en su casa, ni él ni su padre han sido vistos en toda la semana.

Sinbad pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Rashid ha estado cuidando a Jafar en toda la semana, pero de Alibaba no lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue el sábado en la noche, y de ahí no lo he vuelto a ver. Sin embargo si hubiera pasado algo realmente grave, Rashid me hubiese avisado, ya que él no aceptaría tan pasivamente la desaparición de su hijo.

-¿entonces?

-si Alibaba esta fuera o no, el único que lo sabe es su padre, como te dije está en el hospital, por lo que si quieres preguntarle, cuando llegue al hospital, le diré que lo buscas.

Al menos se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Acepto la propuesta de Sinbad y de esa manera los dos se dirigieron al hospital de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron pudo notar que Sinbad aún se veía un poco indeciso. Sin duda ese hombre no dejaba de irritarlo.

-Alibaba está enamorado de ti ¿lo sabias?

Sinbad se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible

-Ja, ¿de verdad? Porque era obvio para medio mundo, por un momento incluso llegue a pensar que a ti también te gustaba.

El pelimorado se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Te confieso que Alibaba es alguien muy especial para mí, desde que lo conocí siempre tuve la sensación que de que no quería que nada malo le pasara, quería protegerlo, y ayudarlo, es importante para mí, incluso me atrevo a decir que me confundí un poco debido a lo que me había dicho Jafar, pero… Alibaba es como un pequeño hermano para mí. Pero hablo en serio cuando te digo que es imposible que Alibaba este enamorado de mí.

-¿y porque?

-Porque no tengo ningún rasgo que pueda hacer que él se enamore de mí, no dudo que me admire, el mismo lo ha dicho, pero él y yo apenas si hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de algo que no sea su escuela, nunca hemos salido realmente, más que a unas contadas cenas que casi en la mayoría del tiempo se ven interrumpidas y en general creo que mi personalidad y la de él difieren mucho.

-…

-Si lo pienso por ese lado, a él probablemente le gusten las personas como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Alguien capaz de salir a buscarlo cuando cree que está en problemas y no se encierra en un cuarto para pensar en sus errores.

Ahora fue Kouen quien se sorprendió, era extraño tener esa conversación con Sinbad.

-Claro que no, de no haber sido porque colapse de trabajo nunca me hubiera enterado de lo de Alibaba, y en toda la semana lo único que quería era no pensar en Alibaba y en la manera en que me rechazo.

-Pero en cuanto te enteraste de que algo le había pasado saliste inmediatamente en su búsqueda y en alguna forma de arreglar las cosas ¿cierto? A pesar de que yo he sabido desde el principio el sufrimiento de Jafar no fue hasta que tú me llegaste a gritar que comprendí lo que debía hacer.

Sinbad abrió el auto y salió, Kouen también lo hizo.

-Le diré a Rashid que baje para que te vea.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti.

Diciendo eso Sinbad entro al hospital y Kouen se quedó recargado en su auto.

Vaya que la vida daba sorpresas. Nunca pensó encontrarse en ese tipo de situación con Sinbad, pero al menos agradecía que eso hubiera disminuido sus temores sobre el paradero de Alibaba.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando se sorprendió al ver a la persona que iba saliendo del hospital.

Era Alibaba, este también se veía sorprendido de encontrarlo en ese lugar. En el momento se sintió nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo antes de que pudiera pensar algo más noto que el rubio le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, y un segundo después caía al suelo.

Se acercó rápidamente y alarmado. Cuando lo acomodo en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que el rostro del menor se reflejaba un enorme cansancio y descuido. Era el mismo rostro que él tenía después de haber trabajado una semana entera.

-Eres un idiota descuidado

Fue lo que dijo al mayor mientras lo cargaba, dirigió su vista hacia el hospital, pero después camino hacia el lado contrario y llamo por teléfono.

-Koumei, ya voy para la casa… estoy en el hospital… no, no me paso nada… sí, estoy con Alibaba… ¡No te duermas mientras te hablo!... está bien, en poco llego.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su auto y abrió la puerta, acomodo a Alibaba en uno de los asientos y él se sentó del otro lado. Encendió su carro y se dirigió a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿escuchan eso? Es la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta historia T_T ¡! El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo… y pues no se… ay me da el sentimiento : (


	11. Capitulo 11 Un calido amor

¡Hola! Por fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia.

 _Notita curiosa: La idea original de esta historia fue un Oneshot que solo tenía como protagonistas a Alibaba, Sinbad y Jafar. Alibaba era el consejero de ambos hombres quienes comenzaban a tener problemas en su relación y él les hace recapacitar de la idea de separarse. La historia culminaba con la pareja reconciliada y feliz y revelándose que Alibaba y Sinbad habían tenido una relación en su vida pasada._

La historia tenía su encanto y como ven las ideas principales han sido las mismas. Fue una serie de muchos pensamientos que me hicieron decidirme en convertirla en esta historia que ya conocen.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11. Un cálido amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda la semana se la había pasado durmiendo en el sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto de Jafar, en las noches tenía que compartirlo con su padre, por lo cual a la larga se hacía algo pesado para los dos y por lo mismo no podían descansar adecuadamente, si al caso en la noche dormían una horas, él se daba cuenta de lo fatigado que resultaba eso para su padre, por esa razón le había dicho que al menos en las mañanas se fuera a descansar a la casa y durmiera unas horas, su padre regresaba al hospital alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Y de esa manera los dos seguían cuidando a Jafar.

Durante toda esa semana él no se había despegado de Jafar, si bien el peliblanco ya se veía un poco más tranquilo y ya comía sus alimentos, Alibaba temía que si le dejaban solo, pudiese volver a tener malos pensamientos que lo volverían a hundir, por esa razón no se alejaba de él, más que a veces solo para salir del hospital y comprar algo de comer.

Sin duda esa semana había sido absolutamente cansada para padre e hijo. Aun así no se arrepentían y nunca lo habían visto como una obligación. Rashid estaba bastante enojado con el actuar de Sinbad y había querido irle a buscar varias veces, sin embargo Alibaba había podido detenerlo, le había tenido que decir algunas cosas sobre lo que había pasado entre él y Sinbad (como que lo había ido a besar y luego cuando lo fue a buscar a su casa para preguntarle que pensaba hacer con Jafar) eso obviamente no puso muy contento a su padre, pero al menos había comprendido que el pelimorado solamente se presentaría en el hospital hasta que pusiera en orden sus ideas.

La higiene personal fue otro problema un poco molesto, después de todo, en toda esa semana el no había regresado a su casa, pero por suerte su padre le había dicho que había unos baños públicos no muy lejos del hospital, por lo que su padre solo se encargaba de llevarle un cambio de ropa.

Pero con todas y esas acciones el cuerpo del rubio se había fatigado excesivamente, realmente se sentía un poco orgulloso de haber aguantado una semana entera sin haber podido dormir absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo aún existía otro factor que le había provocado mucho estrés mental. Ese había sido la última conversación que había tenido con Kouen, no podía creer la forma tan horrible en que le había dicho las cosas la última vez. Tuvo toda la semana para pensar con calma todo lo que había dicho, y eso solo lo hizo sentir peor. Incluso si ya aceptaba que el verdaderamente se estaba enamorando del pelirrojo, era obvio que con las cosas que le había dicho, el mayor ya no quisiera saber nada de él.

A pesar de que le había dicho al chico de la trenza que ya estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente a Kouen, en realidad el como lo haría o si Kouen todavía quería aceptarlo eran un tema completamente diferente.

Se había equivocado y eso le pesaba mucho.

Por esa razón, cuando lo vio parado afuera del hospital no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento y una enorme felicidad. Debía disculparse con él, debía dejarle bien en claro lo que sentía y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para tener una nueva oportunidad con él. ¿Se lo merecía? Probablemente no, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar porque ocurriera.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso… sintió por fin como su cuerpo le cobraba factura por toda una semana sin suficientes horas de dormir, suficiente alimento y muchísimo estrés mental.

Se desmayó.

.

.

.

Poco a poco iba recuperando su conciencia, sentía algo suave y blando debajo de su cuerpo, también algo cálido que lo cubría. Estaba… ¿en una cama?

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba, vio un techo que no se le hizo para nada familiar, el decorado alrededor tampoco le dio pista de nada. Todo de alguna manera parecía muy elegante, pero a la vez también era sencillo.

Noto que todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, por lo que primero pensó que era de noche, sin embargo cuando observo con más cuidado se dio cuenta que en realidad las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Era extraño, realmente no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba.

No había estado haciendo nada raro ¿o sí?

Cuando se sentó sobre la cama se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una suave pijama, una que definitivamente no era de él ya que le quedaba un poco holgada. Comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso y trato de recordar lo último que había hecho.

Recordaba que Sinbad había llegado al hospital, recordaba que había salido del hospital, y recordaba haber visto a Kouen enfrente del hospital, de ahí en adelante ya no recordaba nada.

-Hasta que despiertas, por un momento pensé que tendría que sacarte a patadas de mi cama.

Esa voz lo sobresalto y vio que acababa de entrar a la habitación Kouen Ren.

-Ko… ¿Kouen? –dijo un poco confundido.

-Por supuesto ¿Quién más?

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella mientras inspeccionaba a Alibaba. El rubio seguía confundido, por lo que brinco un poco cuando sintió la mano del mayor sobre su rostro.

-Tu rostro se ve mucho mejor, sin duda 26 horas de sueño te hicieron bien, pero creo que todavía necesitas descansar un poco más.

…

-¿Qué? ¡¿26 horas?!

Por fin Alibaba regresaba a sus cinco sentidos. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto tiempo?

-Eso no es posible, si llevo tanto tiempo de seguro mi Papá se preocupara y ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, ¿Cómo se supone que llegue aquí? ¿No estaba en el hospital? Se suponía que tenía que regresar a cuidar a Jafar-san y….

No pudo continuar porque Kouen había puesto su mano sobre la boca del rubio para que no siguiera hablando.

-Dios, eres muy estresante – decía con un poco de fastidio – Tu padre sabe que estas aquí, le llame inmediatamente después de que te traje, estas en mi casa, tu cuerpo sufrió un colapso por tanto agotamiento acumulado por lo que, por ahora no estás en condiciones de ir a cuidar a nadie más, aparte estoy seguro que Sinbad ya no dejara solo a su novio ni un momento, por lo que tu harías bien en dejar de estresarte por eso.

Alibaba escucho cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el mayor, después de las respuestas suspiro aliviado.

-¿Mi padre realmente dijo que no había problema? – dijo un poco desconfiado.

-Claro que no me lo dijo a mí, quien se encargó de convencerlo fue Kougyoku, ella le dijo que habías llegado a la casa para descansar ya que no querías volver a tu casa porque se encontraba muy sola. Tu padre dijo que no había problema, ya que él tenía que arreglar unas cosas pendientes de su empresa y no podía regresar a su casa. Sin duda confía en mi hermana.

-Oh ya veo

El rubio se sentía apenado, Kouen lo había visto en un estado muy lamentable y encima le había ocasionado problemas al cuidar de él. Agacho la mirada con tristeza

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no es como si cuidar a un adolescente me causara gran problema.

-Lo siento.

Kouen se irrito un poco

-Ya te dije que no es-

-Lo siento.

Esta vez la disculpa de Alibaba fue acompañada por lágrimas, Kouen se detuvo al verlo, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo siento

El chico no dejaba de repetirlo mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte. El pelirrojo no se movió de su lugar, solo lo observaba.

-Si te refieres a lo que me dijiste por teléfono, si, definitivamente me debes una disculpa, y en realidad deberías de estar muy avergonzado por tu acción.

La voz de Kouen sonaba seria, era obvio que no lo perdonaría así como así, Alibaba se había dado cuenta que había herido seriamente el orgullo del pelirrojo cuando lo rechazo de esa forma tan cobarde, lo peor fue que termino haciendo justamente lo que no quería hacer y lo que Kouha le había pedido también que no hiciera.

-Sé que la manera en que te dije las cosas fue cobarde, y no solamente eso, te lastime, pero si no lo hacía de esa manera… si yo te decía esas cosas de frente, yo simplemente me iba a arrepentir.

El pelirrojo apretó su puño con furia.

-¿Qué te ibas a arrepentir? – Dijo con enojo - ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Si querías mandarme al diablo lo mínimo que pudiste hacer es decirme las cosas de frente, no necesito de tu lastima ni de tu consideración. ¿Realmente creíste que me pondría a rogarte? ¡Tengo más orgullo que eso! – Se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia atrás muy enojado - ¡mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, pero tampoco soy un gusano que se arrastra por cariño! ¡Si querías terminar conmigo porque querías conquistar a otro simplemente me lo hubieras dicho!

-¡No es eso! – grito desesperado el rubio.

-¿entonces qué es?

-¡Es que yo no he hecho nada para merecerte!

Kouen se quedó callado mientras observaba confundido al menor.

-No he hecho nada… - siguió llorando mientras apretaba las sabanas que lo cubrían – desde hace algunos años me convencí a mí mismo de que estaba enamorado de Sinbad, forcé en mi un amor que no era más que una ilusión y no solo eso, me hice dependiente de esa creencia, pero entonces llegaste tú, y me trataste como si fuera alguien realmente valioso para ti, todo el tiempo que pasaba contigo era divertido, me gustaba hablar contigo, salir, y entonces me di cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de ti, sin embargo una parte de mí se sentía como si estuviera traicionando mis sentimientos con Sinbad, y al mismo tiempo al pensar en Sinbad me daba cuenta que estaba traicionando tus sentimientos, por eso decidí que debía terminar correctamente mis sentimientos con Sinbad, aceptando que nunca hubo tales y solo de esa forma por fin podría entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti.

-Incluso si dices eso, lo único que querías era no afrontar las cosas de frente, si así era como en verdad te sentías debiste de habérmelo dicho. ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente me molesta de todo esto? Que no tienes confianza en mí. Sé que eso no era lo único que te preocupaba- Alibaba se tensó un poco – pero durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos quería hacerte sentir que en mi había alguien en quien podías confiar. Para mí era obvio que no olvidarías tu amor por Sinbad de un momento para otro, pero por eso me esforzaba, quería hacerte conocer lo que era el verdadero amor, yo también soy un primerizo en estos temas, el amor nunca me ha interesado, pero pensé que contigo valía la pena intentarlo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Alibaba se diera cuenta en la forma en que había lastimado a Kouen, era por eso que decía que no se había ganado el amor del pelirrojo, porque el mayor había hecho muchas cosas por él y el no había podido retribuirle nada, al contrario la había lastimado.

-Lo que te hice fue horrible – dijo un poco más calmado el rubio – y eso no lo puedo cambiar, si tú ya no sientes nada por mí, está bien… no, no está bien – las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su rostro – pero tienes toda la razón del mundo al dejar de quererme, por eso esta vez estoy dispuesto a luchar para volver a ganar aunque sea un poco de ese cariño de vuelta.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por sus palabras. Y más se sorprendió al notar que Alibaba alzaba su mirada decidido, aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero también había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No merezco estar a tu lado Kouen, pero aun así… esta vez seré yo quien te diga estas palabras: ¡Hare que te enamores de mí!

Sería un camino largo y difícil, estaba seguro de eso, para empezar el que tan solo Kouen lo rechazara en ese mismo momento sería un duro golpe para él, pero aun así no se rendiría.

El pelirrojo volteo su rostro un poco molesto. Mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Sinbad.

-Es por esto que te digo que eres un idiota – se acercó rápidamente a él y recargo uno de sus brazos y una rodilla sobre la cama – No puedes notar que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han disminuido ni un poco.

Dicho eso, lo beso, Alibaba se sorprendió por el gesto, sin embargo ahora con lágrimas de felicidad bajando por su rostro comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Kouen había metido la lengua en la boca del chico mientras lentamente lo iba recostando.

Cuando había conocido al muchacho le había parecido alguien interesante, aun recordaba el primer pensamiento que había tenido hacia el _"Frágil",_ mientras más lo conocía, se había dado cuenta que aun con esa fragilidad ese chico guardaba dentro una gran fortaleza, no supo exactamente como, pero el chico poco a poco lo había comenzado a cautivar, no mentía con lo que le había dicho a Alibaba aquella vez que se le declaro. Realmente quería ir lento con él, quería que entre los dos se creara un lazo cada vez más fuerte, para que de esa manera para los dos resultara natural estar juntos, sin embargo había perdido el control cuando se daba cuenta de la forma en que el chico sufría por un amor no correspondido. Aun así tampoco había querido presionarlo, todo lo que el quería era atesorarlo, cuidarlo y hacerle saber que contaba con él para cualquier problema.

Por eso le había lastimado mucho la forma en que Alibaba le había llamado la semana pasada, ya que él se había dado cuenta que al rubio le preocupaba algo más que sus sentimientos por Sinbad, y lo peor era que lo que sea que fuera a hacer, lo quería hacer solo. Probablemente para no involucrarlo porque no era seguro que las cosas terminaran bien.

Cuando hablo con Sinbad, se dio cuenta que los miedos del pelimorado con su novio, eran los mismos que el sentía, tenía miedo porque se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a la persona que más quería.

En realidad cuando llevo a Alibaba a su casa, ya tenía bien decidido algo: No permitiría que Alibaba volviera a alejarse de él, incluso si el chico se negaba a volver a aceptar sus sentimientos, el tomaría el control de la situación y lo inundaría de sus sentimientos hasta que por fin cayera en sus redes.

Debía admitir que no esperaba que Alibaba llegara hacer una confesión como la que había hecho, pero al menos ya era una preocupación menos. Talvez había sido un poco malo con el menor por reclamarle y hacerlo llorar.

Pero era su castigo por haberlo excluido de sus problemas.

De ahora en adelante las cosas ya no serían así, él se encargaría de eso. Sin embargo, algo le decía que el verdadero problema que había tenido que enfrentar solo Alibaba, el chico no se lo diría, o al menos no en un futuro próximo, pero no importaba, esperaría, después de todo, tenían toda una vida juntos por delante.

Cuando lo dejo de besar, se alzó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Alibaba y noto que el chico estaba completamente rojo, se rio un poco y se acercó nuevamente a él para besar cada centímetro de su rostro, cosa que hizo que Alibaba se avergonzara aún más.

-Por ahora lo mejor será que descansemos – dijo Kouen al tiempo que se acomodaba bien en la cama y abrazaba a Alibaba. – cuando despiertes comeremos algo.

El menor aun sonrojado se abrazó a él y pronuncio un leve "si".

De esa forma los dos volvieron a dormir.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes Alibaba se la paso en la casa de los Ren, cuando despertó por completo noto que ya no estaba Kouen a su lado, pero se sorprendió de encontrar en frente de el a una muy llorosa Kougyoku.

-Ali-Ali-¡Alibaba-chan!

Su amiga se lanzó directo a sus brazos mientras lloraba con más fuerza, como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo regañaba por no haber contactado con ella y por no haberle contado nada de lo que pasaba.

-No te lo perdonare – seguía la chica mientras seguía llorando.

-Perdón Kougyoku, fue egoísta – le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-¿entonces que paso? – dijo la chica seriamente

-¿? Bueno, es una larga historia, pero toda la semana estuve en el hospital cuidado de Jafar y…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – se acercó más al rostro de Alibaba – tu Papá ya me conto todo eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿Ya diste el siguiente paso con mi hermano?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Alibaba ¿Por fin tu cuerpo comprendió la pasión del amor de mi hermano?

-¿mi cuer…

El rostro de Alibaba se pintó rápidamente en un rojo brillante.

-¡Kougyoku eres una pervertida! – le grito mientras la aventaba fuera de la cama.

-¡Mohh! ¿Entonces no lo han hecho? – Dijo un poco decepcionada – pero cuando entre en la mañana a traerles el desayuno vi que los dos estaban muy abrazaditos, por lo que pensé que por fin Kouen ya te había hecho el-

-¡Dios Kougyoku cállate!

Alibaba no podía con la vergüenza, ¿Cómo podía su amiga hablar de "eso" como si hablara del clima?

-Supongo que mi hermano te atesora más de lo que parece ¿verdad?

Su amiga se sentó en la cama y lo observo con una alegre sonrisa. El rubio recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes y sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí, parece que así es.

-Jejeje, bueno, mejor arréglate, tienes que tomar un baño y comer algo, y solo por si te lo preguntabas, mi hermano esta abajo despidiéndose de nuestra tía.

-¿su tía Gyokuen?

-Sí, parece que se ha dado cuenta que nuestra vida ya es demasiado caótica sin ella, por lo que ha decidido que volverá a su hogar, de hecho nos dijo que iba a casarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que Hakuryuu y la señorita Hakuei también se van?

-ja, claro que no – dijo su amiga de forma orgullosa – ellos se quedaran aquí, después de todo, somos familia y mi tía no les pone mucha atención, por lo que ellos serán nuestros nuevos hermanos – termino muy feliz la chica.

-Ya veo, me alegra por ellos – sonrió

-Por ahora arréglate, ya que supongo que después de comer querrás ir a ver a Jafar ¿cierto?

Alibaba lo pensó por un momento, si, era cierto que quería, pero no sabía si sería inoportuno hacerlo sabiendo que Sinbad estaba en ese lugar, no quería que el pelimorado pensara que no confiaba en él, pero quería saber si la decisión de Jafar había cambiado.

Después de cambiarse bajo al comedor en donde se encontraban todos los hermanos Ren y sus primos, estos platicaban animadamente, sin embargo cuando lo vieron bajar todos quedaron en absoluto silencio pero lo miraban de forma muy insistente. Se puso un poco nervioso por sus miradas por lo que Kougyoku se adelante unos pasos a él.

-Mi hermano dijo la verdad, no hicieron nada – anuncio la chica al resto de su familia, muy decepcionada.

Ante esa respuesta Kouha y Hakuei pusieron una cara de decepción, mientras que Koumei y Hakuryuu suspiraron aliviados.

-Debo aplaudir tu autocontrol hermano, sinceramente como dormiste todo el tiempo con él, realmente dude que no hubiese pasado nada – dijo Koumei retomando nuevamente sus alimentos.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Crees que soy un animal en celo o algo así? – reclamo el mayor.

-¡Hermano, te hizo sufrir una semana! Lo mínimo que te debía era una increíble noche de pasión. – remarco sin vergüenza Kouha.

-Claro que no primo Kouha, Kouen probablemente se dio cuenta que debido al cansancio acumulado de ambos, no lograrían terminar debido a que los dos se dormirían sin darse cuenta. – dijo elocuentemente Hakuei.

-¡¿Pero que dicen?! ¡Alibaba-san, ese tipo de cosas no pueden hacerse antes de tener al menos un año de relación! – Gritaba muy avergonzado Hakuryuu.

Antes sus palabras, Alibaba comprendió entonces porque el cuestionamiento de su amiga al despertar. ¡Durante ese tiempo ellos solo se preguntaban si ya había perdido su virginidad! En ese momento sentía su cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa familia?!

-mi hermana y Hakuryuu estaban muy preocupados por ti cuando te traje, incluso Kouha aunque no quiera admitirlo, es raro ver a alguien tan vivo y alegre de esa forma – le dijo Kouen tratando de quitarle un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Cla-claro que yo no estaba preocupado! ¡Me altere porque Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se pusieron a llorar como nenas! – dijo un molesto pelirosa mientras volteaba su rostro indignado, pero se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alibaba se reír divertido, mientras se sentaba en la mesa a lado de Kouen para también empezar a comer.

-¡Yo no llore! – dijo ahora Hakuryuu.

-Claro que lo hiciste hermano, incluso le reclamaste a nuestro primo el que lo haya traído a la casa en vez de dejarlo en el hospital – respondió su hermana.

Ante esas palabras Alibaba analizo lo dicho.

-Eso es cierto Kouen, ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa si viste que me había desmayado?

Pregunto con intriga el rubio.

-¡Ja!, un hospital no necesitaba perder tiempo y recursos con un niño agotado – se burló el mayor.

-¿Y cómo sabias que era eso? ¿Qué tal si realmente me había desmayado por otra razón que pudo haber sido mortal?

-Ja, claro que no, eres demasiado idiota para eso.

-¿¡Que se supone que significa eso?!

Mientras los dos seguían discutiendo, todos los demás integrantes de la mesa, reían y seguían comiendo, mientras se alegraban de que su hermano Kouen por fin parecía haberse recuperado de la horrible semana anterior.

Koumei por su lado se alegraba de que el problema entre su hermano y Alibaba ya parecía haberse arreglado. Ahora, según podía notar, parecía que Alibaba rápidamente se volvería en otro miembro más de su familia.

.

.

.

Cuando Alibaba llego al hospital acompañado de Kouen, le alegro ver que el semblante de Jafar se veía mucho más alegre y el de Sinbad se veía completamente mejorado.

-Buenas tardes Jafar, Sinbad – Saludo el joven a ambos adultos.

-Buenas tardes Alibaba-kun, me alegra ver que ya te ves mucho mejor y más descansado – le respondió Jafar – me había estado preocupando porque en toda la semana no te habías despegado de mí y parecías descuidarte.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿y el desmayo? – dijo Kouen con burla

-¡¿Te desmayaste?!

Tanto Jafar como Sinbad gritaron preocupados ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¡No! Bueno… si, un poco- rio avergonzado.

-¡entonces no deberías de estar aquí Alibaba, debes irte a descansar!, debo de hablar seriamente con Rashid ¿Cómo es posible que no esté al pendiente de su hijo? Aunque conociéndolo, es probable que no se haya cuidado el mismo, ¡Pero aun así no debe de descuidarte de esa manera! ¡Y tu Alibaba! ahora que lo pienso bien, en toda esta semana tampoco fuiste a la escuela ¿cierto? ¡No deberías estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, deberías de ponerte al corriente con tus tareas y trabajos!

Todos se quedaron callados por la forma de reaccionar de Jafar, parecía una madre regañando a su hijo. Sinbad rio divertido mientras que Alibaba se avergonzaba un poco, pero de repente tuvo un extraño dejavu, parecía como si ese tipo de actitud de Jafar hacia él ya lo había visto en otro momento. No pudo identificar cuando fue que vio eso, pero le causaba un sentimiento agradable, como si fuera lo normal entre ellos.

-El quería venir a verte – respondió Kouen.

Esas palabras enternecieron al peliblanco quien miro con ternura a Alibaba.

-Gracias Alibaba, en realidad yo también quería verte, hay algo importante que debes saber.

Cuando dijo eso, Sinbad tomo su mano y también miro al chico.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Hemos hablado con el doctor que trata a Jafar, en cuanto Jafar dio su aprobación para la operación, el medico dijo que había un especialista en Inglaterra que había tenido una gran taza de éxito con pacientes en el mismo estado de Jafar, ambos lo hablamos y decidimos ir a Inglaterra para que sea operado.

-¿pero es seguro para ti Jafar-san? – pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Por ahora estoy estable y Sinbad arreglara todo para que sea transportado con todo lo necesario para disminuir los riesgos.

-pero el que haya una mayor probabilidad de éxito no asegura el mismo ¿cierto? – cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-¡Kouen!

-No, está bien – hablo Sinbad, el doctor nos advirtió también sobre eso, aun así hemos decidido arriesgarnos, sin importar el resultado no queremos rendirnos por ahora.

Alibaba observo conmovido a la pareja en frente de él y no pudo evitar desearles el mayor de los éxitos.

-Muchas gracias por contarme esto Jafar-san – tomo sus manos – pero Sinbad – le apunto con su dedo - ¡deberás tenerme informado sobre cualquier cosa que pase con Jafar! ¡Promételo!

El mayor acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

-Te lo prometo Alibaba.

Con una sonrisa sellaron esa promesa.

.

.

.

El día que se despidió a Sinbad y Jafar al aeropuerto fue acompañado por su padre y nuevamente por Kouen.

Se sorprendió al ver que Jafar realmente cumplió su palabra y regañaba a su padre haciéndole ver lo irresponsable que era al cuidado de su hijo. Alibaba realmente nunca lo había sentido de esa manera, después de todo, sabia de las grandes ocupaciones que tenía su padre, pero al ver lo peligroso que se veía Jafar, decidió mejor que su padre soportara el regaño.

Pero más le sorprendió ver que Kouen y Sinbad se despedían como si fueran buenos amigos.

-El día que regresemos volvamos a tomarnos una copa – dijo el pelimorado mientras estrechaba la mano del otro.

-cuando eso pase te mostrare lo que es embriagarse en verdad – respondió el pelirrojo

-Jajajaja, lo dudo señor Kouen, estoy seguro que nadie me gana en tolerancia al alcohol

-Ya lo veremos

Los dos siguieron estrechando sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Alibaba pudo ver que ambos irradiaban una curiosa aura de rivalidad, y lo que veía atrás de ellos ¿acaso eran rayos?

-¡Sin! – Jalo su oreja Jafar – no seas grosero, ya despídete de Alibaba-kun.

Kouen se alejó unos pasos para darles su espacio, Jafar hizo lo mismo.

-…

-…

-Alibaba/Sinbad – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-… jajajajaja- rio el pelimorado – creo que… yo no te he pedido perdón por lo que hice el ultimo día que nos vimos. – dijo con preocupación.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado – le tranquilizo Alibaba

-Pero... sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero tú en verdad eres alguien muy importante para mí, y realmente no quisiera que nuestra amistad se viera afectada por esto.

Alibaba se sintió extraño al escuchar esas palabras, por alguna razón sentía que tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una extraña paz. Sonrió.

-Tu también eres importante para mi Sinbad, eso nunca va a cambiar, por eso, debes de cuidar mucho de Jafar y los dos deben de regresar para que podamos seguir pasando tiempo juntos.

El mayor sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Alibaba. Cuídate… - se separó de el - y trata de domesticar a Kouen, no parece una mala persona realmente – termino con burla.

Kouen le lanzo una mirada asesina y Alibaba lo detuvo antes de que se lanzara al pelimorado, quien ya estaba huyendo con Jafar.

Se quedaron hasta el momento en que el avión partió y dejo de estar fuera del alcance de sus ojos.

-Adiós Sinbad

…

Salieron del aeropuerto, Alibaba iba con su Kouen y su padre iba unos pasos adelante de ellos.

-¿Realmente estas bien con esto?

Le pregunto en voz baja el mayor al rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos podrían incluso no regresar y eso significaría que nunca lo volverías a ver.

No era necesario decir nombres para saber a quién se refería. Alibaba abrió la boca, pero luego la cerro, y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa burlona.

-¿estas celoso?

-¿celoso? Solo no quiero estarte consolando cuando te des cuenta que lo esperaste inútilmente.

La sonrisa de Alibaba se suavizo y se acercó lentamente a Kouen hasta quedar su brazo rozando con el del mayor.

-Kouen, fuiste tú quien me demostró que esta vida no se trata de esperar. Cuando esperamos no hacemos nada, pero cuando buscamos hacemos cosas que nos hacen superarnos y por esa razón lo que encontramos es mucho más valioso y lo atesoramos más.

Kouen sonrió por la respuesta y aprovechando la cercanía que tenía el menor con él, tomo su mano y se alegró al ver el adorable sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del chico.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas, porque lo que encontré definitivamente no lo dejare ir.

Alibaba se dijo mentalmente que tampoco lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aun me falta mucho para que mis historias sean realmente buenas, de hecho en esta historia me di cuenta de lo particularmente difícil que es mantener el estilo narrativo por varios capítulos. En serio que mis respetos a los que lo hacen, me he leído fanfics de 30 o 50 capítulos que simplemente son de lo mejor, y me sorprende como con cada capítulo van desarrollando los puntos importantes de su historia, sin embargo con esta historia realmente tuve problemas al hacerlo, por eso el fanfic solo tiene 11 capítulos. Se que el de "Un pequeño mundo para ti" también tiene varios capítulos, pero ese fue estructurado de forma diferente. No se pueden comparar las 32 paginas del primero con las 174 paginas de esta historia.

No dire mas, chequen una sorpresita que les deje en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Extras

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Presentación-Parte 1_**

Después de casi dos meses completos de relación con Kouen, Alibaba había aprendido varias particularidades del hombre con el que salía. Le gustaba la comida muy condimentada, prefería leer a salir a pasear o divertirse, amaba a sus hermanos por sobre todas las cosas (no sabía muy bien cómo, pero eso ya lo sabía), cuando las cosas se le salían de control podía pasarse horas enteras sentado en su sofá viendo el techo pensando en alguna solución, le gustaba más Batman que Superman, su sabor favorito de helado era el de menta, pero la cosa que probablemente más gracia le causo cuando la supo fue la siguiente: Kouen Ren era PESIMO identificando las bromas.

De verdad, la primera en decírselo había sido Kougyoku, y de hecho se lo demostró, pero no pensó que fuera en serio hasta que después de varios días con la familia Ren, se dio cuenta que todos sus hermanos solían lanzar alguna inocente broma hacia el hombre que no sabía reconocerlas.

Eso fue divertido al principio, el también a veces se aprovechaba de eso, no lo hacían muy seguido porque aunque el pelirrojo era malo identificando bromas, a la larga, si se daba cuenta que se burlaban de él, su ira no tenía límites.

Pero era justo en ese momento, que esa "particularidad" de Kouen resultaba un problema.

Un comentario casual de Kouha, provoco todo un escenario.

El chico había dicho bromeando que para los hombres mayores como el padre de Alibaba, era importante que el novio se presentara formalmente con él, ya que si no era así, JAMAS lo aprobaría en su familia y si se acostaba con Alibaba solamente mancharía el honor de su familia.

Fue divertido cuando lo dijo, todos rieron mientras decían a manera de broma como debía de ir vestido Kouen, que regalo llevar, y que palabras decir al momento en que le pidiera permiso al Papá de Alibaba para que les permitiera ser novios.

El también había reído un poco, pero dejo de hacerlo al momento en que vio que su novio tenía una cara seria y decidida.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, esperando a que su Papá bajara. Solamente 2 horas después de que Kouha había hecho ese comentario.

El mismo le había dicho a Kouen que era broma, que no debió de hacerlo, pero el pelirrojo realmente se veía dedicado a prepararse para solicitar el permiso de su padre.

Trato de convencerlo mientras salían de la mansión Ren, mientras iban en el carro de Kouen camino a su casa, mientras tocaban la puerta de su casa.

Y justo antes de pensar en cómo habían llegado a ese momento, también había tratado de convencerlo de que todo era solamente una broma.

-Señor Ren, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Cuando escucho la voz de su Padre bajando de las escaleras, se preguntó si podría fingir un ataque de locura.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _El rival_**

La convivencia de Alibaba con la familia Ren poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más profunda. A pesar del regaño de Jafar a su padre, debido a que Sinbad no estaba en el país, quien debió de arreglar los asuntos de Sindria Corps y Balbad era Rashid Saluja.

Eso solamente provoco que el chico pasara gran parte de su tiempo en la mansión, y eso no pudo haber hecho más feliz a Kouen, quien se alegraba de que casi siempre que llegaba a su casa podía ver el rostro de Alibaba.

Había notado que sus hermanos rápidamente se adaptaron a él y su hermana era de las más felices. Incluso sus primos ya veían de lo más normal que Alibaba estuviera en su casa la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que siempre lo trataban amablemente.

O tal vez demasiado amablemente.

Había notado desde el principio que a Hakuryuu le agradaba mucho Alibaba, no lo culpaba, pero ahora pensaba que talvez a Hakuryuu realmente le AGRADABA Alibaba.

Ya llevaba algunas semanas en que cada vez que llegaba, veía que Hakuryuu y Alibaba estaban haciendo alguna actividad juntos, ya sea jugando videojuegos con su hermana, haciendo algún postre en la cocina o simplemente platicando.

Sabía que talvez estaba sobre analizando, talvez y Hakuryuu al haber llevado una vida tan aburrida y monótona gracias a su madre, se sentía fascinado por la simpleza y encanto de su novio. También Koumei le había dicho lo mismo cuando le platico sus preocupaciones.

Por eso no había dicho nada, ni mucho menos le había dicho nada a Alibaba, no quería que su novio pensara que era un paranoico de lo peor que quería encerrarlo en un cuarto en donde nadie pudiera verlo y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez.

…

Bueno, al menos no se tenía que enterar así.

Sin embargo algo había comenzado a parecerle extraño, si bien era cierto que Hakuryuu y Alibaba pasaban tiempo juntos, había notado que su primito comenzaba a sentir más confianza hacia el rubio y ahora tenía algunos roces accidentales con su novio.

"Accidentales" esa era la palabra clave.

-Hakuryuu, ¿no crees que últimamente tocas mucho a Alibaba? – lo interrogo un día mientras estaban en la empresa (ese día había obligado al chico a que fuera)

-No sé a qué te refieres primo – dijo Hakuryuu un poco confundido.

-Bueno, cuando le enseñas a cocinar por ejemplo, sueles acercarte mucho a él mientras lo abrazas cuando le explicas como hacer el guiso, o cuando juegan, siempre que pierde tú le haces cosquillas y terminas tocando su cintura, su pecho o en ocasiones tu terminas sobre él. O cuando platican, tratas de darle apoyo tomando sus manos o acariciando su rostro.

Kouen aplaudía su autocontrol, de haber visto que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, ya le hubiera partido el rostro, pero hablaba de su primo que nunca había tenido un amigo, y que era demasiado amable y cordial para planear algo malo. Solo por eso había soportado tanto.

Vio que su primo pensaba en sus palabras.

-Es por eso que no comprendo lo que dices primo – le respondió su primo, mientras veía que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa ¿retadora? - ¿Qué te hace pensar que esos acercamientos son accidentales?

Apenas termino de decir eso, Hakuryuu salió rápidamente del campo de visión de su primo, quien se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de su primo.

…

Después de una tarde entera de pensarlo, llego a la conclusión, de que le pediría perdón a Hakuei por los probables golpes "accidentales" que le daría a Hakuryuu cuando estuviera con Alibaba.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Un día normal._**

Era un día común para los hermanos Ren, era Sábado, por lo que todos se encontraban en casa, excepto Koumei que debió ir a la empresa durante medio día, pero al menos ya iba camino a casa para hacer lo que más le gustaba: dormir.

Apenas entro, se encontró con su hermano Kouha y Kougyoku quienes miraban divertidos en dirección al comedor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?

Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió y cuando se asomó también hacia el comedor pudo comprender que ocurría.

-La muerte del emperador no significa la caída del imperio Galáctico, el cumplió con su objetivo de unificar todo el universo, por lo que a partir de ese momento el confiaba en el mandato de su emperatriz para crear un gobierno que pudiera rehacer las raíces de la humanidad. – Hablo Alibaba

-Claro que no, recuerda lo que decía su rival, la autocracia está basada en las cualidades de una persona, para bien o para mal, todo el universo se unifico y la gran mayoría lo acepto debido a que respetaban al emperador. – Respondió Kouen

-¡Pero recuerda que el mismo emperador dijo que él no tenía cualidades para la política, por lo que confiaba en que su emperatriz tomara la decisión correcta! ¡Incluso le dice que podía tomar el modelo político que ella quisiera!

-Sí, sí, ¿y tú de verdad crees que los almirantes y el planeta que lo siguió por sus habilidades de guerra y su enorme carisma, iba a aceptar eso? ¡No! Significado: Guerra.

Koumei escucho algunos argumentos más, hasta que llamo la atención de Kouha.

-¿Qué libro discuten?

-No lo sé, pero empezaron como un comentario individual en la sala de estar, pasaron a la cocina, llegaron al comedor y estoy seguro de que pronto pasaran a la biblioteca.

Como si fuera una especie de predicción, los tres hermanos vieron como Kouen y Alibaba se levantaron y mientras seguían debatiendo se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Koumei se dio cuenta que al menos por ese día no tenía que preocuparse por que hicieran algo estúpido.

Después de dormir toda la tarde y saltarse la cena, despertó a las 1 de la mañana. Tenía sed y se levantó a tomar un vaso de leche. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina escucho unas voces que provenían del cuarto de televisión y se acercó con curiosidad a descubrir lo que pasaba.

-¡No Kouen! ¡El, la olvido! Y no solamente eso ¡Confeso que todo el tiempo estaba enamorado de la novia de su hermano! Es obvio que ella debe buscarse a otro.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Tuvo un accidente! Es obvio que va a olvidar algunas cosas y algunas personas. ¡Además! Si olvido todo lo que paso antes de conocerla, es obvio que tenga sus recuerdos de antes y si le gustaba la novia de su hermano, pues que la chica simplemente lo vuelva a enamorar ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?! No olvido las cosas antes de conocerla, la olvido a ELLA, al otro tipo que entro después de ella bien que lo reconoció.

-¡Bien! entonces el tipo es gay, está enamorado de su hermano, pero como sabe que está mal se convenció de que le gustaba la novia de este, cuando en realidad quiere tirarse a su hermano.

-¡Kouen eso es enfermo!

Koumei se sorprendió que siguieran hablando a altas horas de la noche, para su sorpresa vio que Hakuryuu también estaba ahí, estaba en pijama, lo que significaba que también se había acercado por las ruidosas voces. Cuando su primo se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, lo vio dirigirse a él y vio que tenía un rostro apenado.

-Lo siento primo Koumei, como veíamos que no paraban de discutir en la biblioteca, quisimos relajarlos un poco poniéndoles una película romántica… - volteo a ver nuevamente a los dos hombres discutiendo – No funciono.

Koumei no supo que pensar en ese momento, el sabia lo aferrado que era su hermano a sus argumentos, pero era increíble que Alibaba fuera igual de terco para debatir todo lo que decía su hermano.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su primo y solamente le dijo "Ve a dormir". Después de todo, ese tipo de cosas en su casa ya se habían vuelto normales.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _El concierto y ¿Otro rival?_**

Alibaba no podía creer la suerte que tenía por haber ido a ese concierto, casi sentía que podía morir en ese momento y definitivamente moriría feliz.

¡Había ido al concierto de "Magi"!

No podía estar más feliz. Había sido toda una sorpresa cuando Kougyoku le dijo casi al borde de la histeria que Kouha conocía a uno de los integrantes de la banda, por lo que le había obsequiado algunos boletos y lo que era aún mejor ¡Podrían pasar a verlos a sus camerinos!

Habían ido Kougyoku, Kouha y Alibaba, habían invitado a Hakuryuu pero este había dicho que no le gustaba mucho el estilo de música, por lo que optaron por llevar a otra persona: Kouen.

Alibaba se sorprendió que el pelirrojo aceptara, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada de eso… ¡Podría conocer a los integrantes de la banda Magi!

Era increíble que alguien como Kouha conociera a alguien de la banda, cuando le preguntaron sobre el integrante que conocía, él dijo que ya les diría cuando entraran a verlos.

Por fin cuando entraron a los camerinos, se sorprendió de ver a los cuatro integrantes de la banda sentados, obviamente estaban esperándolos.

-Buenas noches, agradecemos mucho su apoyo

Ese era Titus, un chico rubio de ojos claros con un lunar en su ojo izquierdo.

-Esperamos que el concierto les haya gustado.

Alibaba casi se cae cuando se di cuenta que quien le hablaba era el mayor del grupo, Yunan.

-No molesten mucho, si quieren nuestros autógrafos se los daremos. –

Hablo un pelinegro de nombre Judal, el vocalista de la agrupación

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Kougyoku se lanzó emocionada hacia los tres que habían hablado, a Alibaba poco le falto para hacer lo mismo, pero Kouen lo había agarrado del cuello, mientras lo veía un poco irritado.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

-Tu familia es muy divertida Kouha-

Quien hablo ahora fue el miembro más joven del grupo, era pequeño, parecía tener unos 12 o 13 años, su cabello era azul claro y sus ojos también lo eran.

Alibaba no cabía en su emoción.

-¿¡Eres amigo de Aladdin?! – dijo Alibaba quien se había zafado de Kouen y ahora zarandeaba a Kouha.

-Sí, somos amigos de hace unos años – dijo el pelirrosa sin dale mucha importancia.

Alibaba volteo emocionado hacia el menor, quien era el único que estaba libre (debido a que Kougyoku no soltaba a los otros tres), y estiro su mano sumamente nervioso.

-¡Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja! ¡Me encanta su música y las letras que escribes!

El peli azul le vio divertido y tomo su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Es un placer Alibaba-kun mi nombre es Aladdin.

…

 _Mi nombre es…_

 _…_

Un extraño recuerdo llego a la mente de Alibaba, no sabía de donde era, pero por un momento le dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con el peliazul.

-¿Pasa algo Alibaba-kun? – le pregunto el menor preocupado, llamando la atención de Kouen y los otros tres que trataban de alejarse de la pelirrosa.

-no – dijo pensativo el rubio – es solo que… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, era obvio que era imposible, el mismo Alibaba lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar preguntarlo. Había algo demasiado familiar en ese niño.

Judal, que ya se había escapado de Kougyoku, se dirigía hacia los otros dos, para decirles que no dijeran cosas extrañas, pero entonces se detuvo por la impresión.

De hecho todos quedaron boca abiertos por lo que había pasado.

Aladdin, aprovechando que tenía agarrando la mano del rubio, lo jalo hacia abajo haciendo que Alibaba se inclinara y quedara muy cerca de su rostro. Momento el cual aprovecho el peliazul para darle un beso en sus labios.

-Lo siento Alibaba-kun, pero recordaría a alguien tan lindo como tú – dijo el chico con inocencia mientras soltaba al rubio. – Pero podríamos conocernos

…

En ese momento solo se pudo escuchar el grito de Judal, quien había jalado a Aladdin hacia él.

-¡Aleja a ese Shotacon de aquí!

Alibaba se había quedado completamente en blanco, y también fue jalado por su novio quien igual grito.

-¿¡De que rayos hablas?! ¡Ustedes controlen a ese niño precoz!

Aunque la situación era extraña, Kouha no pudo evitar reír, mientras veía como comenzaba una discusión entre su hermano, el pelinegro y los demás trataban de tranquilizarlos.

"Parece que esta princesita es muy problemática"

Fue lo único que pensó Kouha entre risas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Presentación-Parte 2_**

Alibaba, estaba en silencio, no podía creer que en verdad Kouen se hubiese atrevido a pedirle permiso a su padre para salir con él. Simplemente quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante.

-Alibaba hijo, Por favor tráenos algo de té. – le pidió su padre.

-¿eh? S-si – se levantó aun sorprendido.

Ambos adultos se quedaron solos, y aunque no había agresividad en la mirada de ninguno de los dos, Kouen no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual.

-Señor Kouen, sé que he sido un mal padre para Alibaba, - rompió el contacto visual, mientras observaba en la dirección en que se fue su hijo – desde que el nació yo me he matado todo el tiempo trabajando, amo a mi hijo, pero sé que no he pasado con él ni la mitad del tiempo que debería. Eso me pone triste, pero eso no significa que no me importa, en realidad lo que más deseo en este mundo es que él sea feliz. No importa quién sea su pareja, lo que quiero es que Alibaba no se arrepienta al final. Agradezco mucho que haya venido a solicitar mi permiso, pero a como están las cosas, sería un gran imbécil si me negara. Yo no pienso mal de usted, su hija ha sido una buena amiga de mi hijo, pero más que pedir mi permiso, soy yo quien me gustaría pedirle a usted que por favor no apresure mucho las cosas. Está bien que tengan un romance, vívanlo lo mejor que puedan, y cuando estén realmente seguros de esto, no lo sé, estoy seguro que usted encontrara una manera de formalizar su unión. Por ahora lo único que puedo decirle es que por favor cuide y haga feliz a mi hijo – finalizo con una reverencia.

Kouen se sorprendió por ese acto y no pudo hacer nada más que darle las gracias de la forma más respetuosa que pudo.

En la sala de al lado, Alibaba lloraba conmovido por las palabras de su padre.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora si, esto es todo. Nuevamente agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindaron para este trabajo, cada comentario que me mandaban me hacían increíblemente feliz, y pues no tengo mas que decir, esto es para ustedes.

Bien, ahora vienen las noticias tristes.

Pronto comenzare mi año de servicio social (la próxima semana mas específicamente) y pues eso implicara que ya no tendré nada de tiempo al menos por los primeros 5 meses (que es cuando tengo que realizar guardias, mi turno matutino, etc) ¿esto qué significa? Ya no podre subir historias de la forma en que lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Tengo algunos OneShots guardados y pienso subir uno al mes o cada dos meses (dependiendo de como este de tiempo). Si, se que es poquito, pero no quiero comprometerme con mas, y tampoco quiero dejar abandonado esto. Por lo que esta sera la mecánica de ahora en adelante, al menos por lo que resta del año. El año que viene comenzara otro proyecto en el que tengo muchas esperanzas.

Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me han apoyado con cada historia que he ido subiendo, de verdad que no saben la forma en que me hacen crecer sus comentarios. Espero que esta historia haya sido para ustedes al menos una decima parte de lo especial que fue para mi.

Muchas gracias :D

Nos leeremos pronto.

SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS!

- _aiculpp_ -


End file.
